Milestone
by Bow Echo
Summary: A little Alan T fluff and nonsense. Memories & the perfect car for Alan's 18th, lots of brotherly bonding and now with his plans for the perfect vacation with Gordon.
1. Chapter 1

Milestone

Alan had been buzzing around the Island in anticipation of his 18th birthday for weeks much to the amusement of his older brothers who had great fun in pretending to forget its significance. It would not be a normal birthday for him if he hadn't dropped hints but on this occasion he was expecting great things after all he had seen the photographs in his dad's study of his brother's on their big day reminding him of the family tradition. The photographs were not a record of the parties thrown they were a record of a Tracy milestone, on each of their 18th Birthday's their father had provided them with their first set of wheels and Alan was sure his would be no exception.

"Hey there Scotty." Scott braced himself for the ball of energy that would come bounding his way, he was grateful he'd recently indulged in a large dose of caffeine to prepare him for the inevitable 500 mile an hour onslaught that was heading in his direction.

"Have you seen this Mr Bond." Alan shoved the photograph of Scott standing proudly next to a 2027 Aston Martin DB10 chuckling. "Silver eh now there's a surprise."

"That girl was a classic, she was old but perfectly formed when I got her, bit of a babe magnet too." Scott grinned as memories came flooding back.

Alan laughed "Did dad really get you that for your first car."

"Well if you remember I had to drive his old banger for a year before he thought I'd earned my stripes but yes I got the old girl for my 18th. Unfortunately I wrapped her around a tree by the time I was 20, not my finest hour, that's what you get for showing off in front of your uni buddies. I'm surprised you don't remember the aftermath."

"God Scott, I bet he was furious."

"You could say I received the sharp edge of his tongue, it may have been a little worse if I hadn't have been in hospital with a broken leg and concussion." Scott smiled at the memory of his ashen faced father torn between tearing a strip off him and gripping him in a vice like hug. "I certainly had to work off the value of the car though and once I had recovered he made it clear I wouldn't be getting a replacement from him."

Alan looked through the other photographs "Virgil's and Gordon's I obviously remember but why is John holding up a large piece of paper."

"Ohh … that's his IOU."

"His what?"

"Well four wheels isn't his thing, he made him promise to get him into space by the time he was finished at university and to be fair to dad he only ran a few months over."

Scott and Alan looked at each other and broke down in hysterics at the thought of John defaulting on the instant gratification of a birthday present, happy to defer it to a future promise and eventually receiving the biggest damn wheel of all.

Scott handed him the photo of Virgil next to the large green Land Rover Defender, why don't you take that down to the hanger I'm sure he will fill you in on his memories.

"Scott."

"Yes Alan."

"When we taking our trip?"

"Thought maybe we could head out tomorrow for a few days and we'll be back in time to celebrate with the others, you need to have something in mind though… And Alan there will be a budget."

Scott sighed the memories stirred up only served to remind him of how much he was missing his father but in his absence he would make sure the tradition continued and hopefully rein Alan in on the amount of horsepower he could handle. He started to understand now that his teenage years were long forgotten that his father may have made a slight miscalculation in entrusting his 18 year old self to the Aston and hoped Alan would pick a car that would encourage sensible driving. _Good god Scott when did you get so old?_ Then he realised the worry the thought of Alan in the driving seat of a super car would give him.

Alan raced into the hanger to find Virgil engrossed in troubleshooting an avionics issue on Thunderbird Two with Brains on hand with the test data.

"Virg, you got a sec?"

"Kinda up to my neck in it squirt, is it important?"

"Just wanted to talk about your other green goddess."

This brought an intrigued Virgil out of his bird for a moment and he smiled when he saw the photograph in Alan's hand."

"Ahh Big Bertha, what a gal."

"You what?"

"Well she was my first girl." His hand stroked his current obsession as if to stay the jealousy that may be stirring inside "Dad got her from a local farmer, she was near to dead on my 18th but I insisted much to his amusement that I wanted a doer upper and had her in full working order with a few modifications of my own by the time I was 19. I think bringing her back to life was actually better than driving the old girl, working on it with dad when he could spare the time was the best part of all, it seemed an anti-climax when she was finished." Virgil grinned at the sight of the vehicle he had not seen in years and the memories it jolted.

"I do remember you spending a lot of time in the garage when I was on vacation from school." Alan smiled at his brother's obvious enjoyment of a moment to reminisce.

"She came into her own though, pulling trees and telegraph poles off the road after that F4 Tornado hit. Do you remember Al? We had the road clear in hours?"

Alan smiled, even though the day was tainted with tragedy after one of the largest ever tornado producing cells made its destructive path through their home state, working with Virgil and his father to clear the debris and offer as much assistance as they could was one of his stand-out childhood memories.

"You thought about your wheels yet?"

"Working on it."

"Why don't you go find the squid and ask him about his passion wagon, Do you remember his VW?"

"His what."

"The Surf Shack."

"Vaguely … I saw it a couple of times at the beach house, never brought it home did he?"

"He kept it at the beach house, so unless he invited you on one of his weekend benders with the swim team you've only seen her a few times... There are more interesting photographs pinned to the board in his room, holds lot of memories apparently." Virgil smirked as he turned his attention back to his work on Two.

Alan needed no further prompting, the words passion wagon were enough he would have to give his own vehicle some consideration, Scott using the word babe magnet had not gone unnoticed either. This decision was one that he would he would have to make carefully, his first instinct had been for a stock car for use on the track but he was starting to see how that may be a little short sighted.

Alan raided Gordon's room for the photograph before making his way out to the pool area where he was sure he would find Gordon. Sure enough his brother was on a lounger drying off in the sun when he looked up and saw Alan heading towards him.

He noticed the photo in his hand he immediately went on the defensive. "You been in my room?"

"Waded through your mess to find a photo Virgil was talking about, wanna give me the low down on the passion wagon?"

Gordon grinned at the mention of the nick name he'd given his VW camper "Don't wanna make you blush little brother."

"Just can't believe dad went shopping with you for that."

"Well I told him I was interested in a VW he just assumed it was a slightly different car, I'd already paid the deposit his face was a picture when I made him drive away from the forecourt with me."

"You never."

"I did, I insisted on getting a taxi to pick her up, he had never in all his days sunk so low apparently." This had both boys in fits of laughter, Alan was laughing so hard he thought his sides would burst.

"What you gonna make Scott drive away in? Need a little help surfing your options?"

"Got a little idea, fancy helping me out?"

"Sure, I'll be in your room in ten."

Scott found Gordon and Alan in his room huddled over the computer they lowered the lid on the laptop as he entered prompting his immediate concern. He hoped that there was a natural explanation for their conspiratorial glances but thought it best to leave well alone, sometimes with those two it was best live in ignorant bliss.

"You decided Al?"

"Yep, take me home, I've found the perfect set of wheels in the old USA."

Scott left them to it hoping that Alan would manage to get a little sleep in before their journey, once he had gone past the point of no return it would be like spending the day with a toddler on a sugar rush. The idea of going home had pleased him, it seemed like the perfect way to include their father on Alan's milestone, he just hoped he had nothing to worry about he had obviously enlisted Gordon into some sort of scheme. At least in the USA he wouldn't be bringing a drunk Alan home form a bar, a couple of beers at home and a set of wheels for his little brother, job done.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Scott had risen and completed a 5k run before even thinking about raising Alan from his pit for the journey home, the exercise would serve him well for the journey that he knew would test his patience if Alan was in one of his excitable moods. Given the circumstances he could hardly expect anything else, two cups of coffee later and he was ready to brave waking Alan and starting their trip back to the states. He was looking forward to going back to his childhood home it had been a while since he had made the trip and he had never done it on his own with Alan. He found Alan asleep half in and half out of his bed with Gordon spread-eagled across the rest of it. The fact that they had spent the whole night in his room meant that the day hadn't got off to the best of starts, Alan would have had a few hours' sleep at best and the journey now looked likely to be a test of Scott's patience. He whipped the covers off Alan and tried the nice approach first.

"Al ….. Alan wheels up in 20."

Alan stirred slightly and wrapped himself tightly in the covers, mumbling something incoherent about girls and Thunderbird Three. Scott smirked well that's the stuff dreams are made off, better that than seeing the faces of the dying or Scott's most regular nightmare in his teenage years of a shark at the bottom of the bed that bit off your feet if you dared to leave them over the end of it . He tried one last time hoping that he would be forced to resort to the old favourite which would mean waking Gordon as well.

"Alan …. Come on Al it's time to get your wheels, it's half seven already and I was hoping to be in the air by now."

Alan stirred again but looked set to spend the day in his room without a little assistance. Scott grabbed the glass of water off the side and poured it on the mass of blond hair protruding from the mangled mess of sheets.

"What the … Scott for god's sake it's the middle of the night."

"You wanna go get your wheels or what little brother, I can take my leave anywhere just say the word."

That did the trick; Alan rose quickly his feet tangled in the bedding and went arse over tit landing in his open doorway."

The commotion woke Gordon "Shit Al .. what ya doing?"

Gordon took in the scene before him gave a slight smile and rolled onto his other side and fell back to sleep in seconds.

"Al you packed yet?"

Scott started to worry that they would now spend most of the morning catching up on the small details of the trip that should have been considered the night before. Alan grabbed a rucksack off the side swept his arm across his selection of toiletries which fell effortless into it. Picked out a selection of underwear from his draw and packed two tops and two pairs of jeans."

He looks at Scott smugly "All done." He then started to leave the room.

Scott barely supressed his laughter "You sure little brother, gonna take the trip in your boxers?". He was starting to wish he hadn't mentioned it just to see how far Alan would have got before he realised.

"See you in the hanger in 10." Alan responded grinning "You wanna coffee making for the journey."

Scott winked at him "You know me so well."

Scott commenced the pre – flight checks in Tracy One and was starting to tap his fingers irritably in the controls while he waited for Alan to make his appearance. John contacted him over the comms to offer some brotherly support for the journey Scott was now sure would leave him needing a two week vacation to recover.

"You wanting clearance yet?"

"I'll let you know when I'm 60."

"That bad."

"Let's just say if I'd stuck him in the plane last night I'm sure we'd be no nearer to actually taking off."

Alan interrupted their exchange stumbling up the steps, he was holding a couple of bacon baps in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Grandma made breakfast had mine with her these are for you."

"That's great Al but aren't you forgetting something."

"Don't think so."

"Your bag."

"Shit, back in a sec."

John barely contained his laughter "Rather you than me."

Scott had finished his breakfast by the time Alan returned bounding up the steps of the jet and jumping into the co-pilots seat looking at Scott as if to ask him what he was waiting for. Scott brought the plane to life choosing silence as the best approach to deal with his little brother, It was a case of breathe deeply and let it all wash over you. By the time Tracy One lifted off the half seven start that Scott had in planned for had turned into nine o'clock. He couldn't help wondering what a good dose of the military could do for Alan's timekeeping. Luckily Alan had fallen asleep within half an hour of take- off and did not wake until they had entered US airspace. As the private landing strip came into view both were lost in memories of previous visits and childhood escapades.

When they got to the house all had been made ready for them, Scott marvelled at the love and respect the family name still commanded in the area. They no longer had staff on hand to deal with the day to day running of the house and their land was looked after by one family who whenever one of the boys decided to take the trip down memory lane would ensure that they were greeted by a house that looked lived in instead of a lightless, dust filled monstrosity that Dickens would be proud of.

"Go unpack Al, then I'll take a look of this car of yours."

Alan returned within five minutes much to the amusement of Scott, once the energy returned to him there was apparently no stopping him. Scott had barely had time to put on the coffee and was hoping to be on the second cup before he returned.

"So go on then Al, where's the showroom? It might be better to give them a ring today to book the test drive."

"It's not a showroom it's an auction on the 10th in Amerillo."

"Al…. What we bidding for."

"It's a 2020 AMG GT3, mint condition, won the Gumball in 2021 and was retired gracefully in full glory. Chuck Robbins estate is up for Auction and that's the car I would like for my 18th."

"Al, I told you there was a budget." Scott was mortified this boy was more like his 18 year old self than he was comfortable with.

"I'll make up the difference."

"With what?"

"Well if you start paying me I'll make up the difference."

This made Scott spit his coffee all over the kitchen side, he was more of a Tracy than he would ever know, he now fully expected a corporate take-over by the time the kid was 25. "We'll see." This response was the kind of thing his dad told him and he would know full well that that was as good as deal done.

"Oh and Scott."

"Uh huh."

"It'll need a visit to the paint shop, it's currently silver I was thinking a nice bright red would be just the colour for my new GT3."

Scott laughed, Alan was certainly pushing his luck but he could see how this might actually be the perfect car for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Scott calculated on the return journey from the auction that the winning bid for the GT3 was approximately $17,700 more than it needed to be. He had made it clear to Alan that he was not to look to keen, he had asked him to walk slowly around the garage paying no attention to a particular vehicle but to be seen taking a considered look at all of them. Within seconds Alan had made a beeline for the GT3, practically climbed all over the hood and then been very vocal about it looking better in red.

Scott had pulled out of the four way race on two occasions refusing point blank to go for a bid far over and above the agreed budget he had set with his younger brother. On the first occasion it had been Gordon that had text him pointing out that if he had only received a VW Camper then there must be a little in the pot to add to Alan's. Scott did not know how in less than a minute Alan had managed to text Gordon and got him to fight his corner but it had done the trick. Scott smiled at the audacity of his younger brothers and joined the fray once more before pulling out again when an obvious battle was ensuing between two of the other bidders.

Alan looked despondent but again within minutes he got a text from one of his brothers, this time Virgil tugging at his heart strings. Virgil pointed out that of all of them Alan would be the only one seeing in his 18th birthday without his father. God, he really knew how to play him there was no way he was going to leave the auction now without the GT3.

Deal done and the car would be delivered to their ranch the next day and he had one very excitable little brother at the side of him that might well get a world record for sending the fastest series of texts ever recorded. The fact that he had managed to get Virgil to respond when he should have had several hours of sleep on the agenda meant one thing, Gordon. He could almost imagine the other half of the terrible two forcing Virgil into submission, not leaving him alone to return to sleep until he had made some sort of persuasive argument in Alan's favour.

"Scott."

"Yes Al"

"She's a beauty isn't she? You gotta admit that for forty years old she's quite a looker."

Alan had a look on his face that he had not seen for years, it was like all his Christmas's rolled into one. His eyes shone with victory, he did not think that he has seen him so happy for a very long time and that look was priceless, well almost.

"Yeh, she should be at over $3,000 for every year of her life." Scott smirked, worth every cent but he was never going to admit that out loud.

He was planning on getting a little mileage out of the old girl himself. He had to admit that if Alan's only reason for getting this girl was the T3 factor then his haphazard way of choosing a vehicle had actually secured a goddess. He was hoping the brief period that Alan would have for a test drive would include a little time for him to see what the 627hp engine was capable of.

The return to the house was an anti -climax both of them now waiting for the delivery of the car that had them giddy with anticipation. Scott raided the refrigerator for some ice colds and joined Alan on the porch. The air was fresh, Kansas in the height of summer could be stifling but in the early stages of March it was cool and pleasant with light now tainting the evening sky after a long winter. Scott passed the beer to Alan, studying him; he was officially a man in a few days but had needed to be one for a few years. He couldn't be prouder of his youngest brother, what they asked of him, what he delivered on a day to day basis, going above and beyond, always with a smile gracing his face …... _Careful Scott edging into soppy now._

Alan had downed his first beer and returned with two more before Scott had even taken the top off his.

"You might wanna slow down a little if you are planning on driving tomorrow."

"Just a couple, it is my birthday weekend and we don't often get any time off. Besides sharing a drink with you rather than nicking your stash at home is an experience I am quite enjoying."

Alan expected an outburst of indignation from Scott having unveiled himself as the pilferer; Gordon had taken the wrap for him on more than one occasion.

Scott gave him an amused look "You think I didn't know."

"Well you gave him a serve on more than one occasion."

"If he's gonna offer himself up as a lamb to slaughter who am I to disappoint?"

Alan laughed, nothing seemed to go unnoticed by his older brother and he wondered what other misdemeanours he'd thought he got away with had just served to be a sorce of amusement to him.

After several beers and neither of them thinking to include food in the mix they were having an extremely animated conversation about the beauty and spec of the GT3. Alan starting to drift into alcohol fuelled sentimentality.

"I luurve you, ya know Scotty and it's not just the car, you are the bestest big brother ever."

"And here's me thinking John had that title."

"He's the bestest astronaut brother ever."

"Don't tell me, Gordon's the bestest Olympian brother ever."

"Don't be stupid Gordon's, Gordon but he's pretty great isn't he, had you bidding again in seconds after I sent the pre-set SOS."

Scott raised his eyebrow as he realised the night of planning that had gone on in Alan's room the night before they left, their conspiratorial glances seemed to be making a lot of sense and he had been played good style. He didn't want to admit to him that they had played a blinder after all it was actually Virgil with the father argument that was the one that had made it impossible for him to pull out of the auction.

"I think you'll find Virg is the prize winner on that one." Scott replied smiling.

Alan grinned "I think you'll find Gordon can do a good impression of Virgil, you really think he would have managed to wake him, much easier to borrow his phone."


	4. Chapter 4

Hindsight is a wonderful thing; just a little forethought would have prevented the need for Alan to spend the night with a bucket at the side of the bed with Scott rubbing his back while his stomach rebelled against the copious amounts of lager and the late supper that had been meant to soak it up. The food had been forced as an afterthought into the already bloated system of his younger brother and had served only to assist the night of misery for him. Well that's the story of 18th birthdays around the globe thought Scott, his own had been quite similar only with a group of friends rather than an older sibling that had got a little carried away reliving his own youth through the exuberance of the younger company he was thoroughly enjoying. He would need to make it up to him, the thought that Alan may have to make the journey home to the child like party his Grandma would be planning without a little time with the GT3 would put him amongst the worst birthday planners on the planet.

When Alan relaxed into a sleep that was no longer disturbed by the groaning response of a body desperate for slumber but with a head and stomach that disagreed, Scott rose and took his usual run to get rid of his cobwebs. If Alan made it up before the car arrived he would feel the benefit of doing the same, once the body got over the initial shock of it being expected to respond to the unreasonable request it would actually provide its own army to fight the fuzz as long as you remained hydrated.

Scott returned to the sorry sight of Alan slumped over the breakfast bar, water in one hand and a bottle of Advil in the other sporting the pallor of Marley's ghost. This mission to get Alan fit for the inaugural test drive was probably going to be one of the most testing of his patience but ultimately one of the most rewarding if he brought the life back to his dull eyes. He was greeted by the groan of someone who had completely given up on the day.

"You OK squirt?"

Alan lifted his eyes to meet his brothers and groaned once more in response.

"Come on Al, let's get you in a cool shower and I'll make some ginger tea."

"Erggg."

"Alan if you don't want to decorate your new interior with chunks then you'll need to go through the pain barrier."

"You think I'll drive her today? Had sorta thought I'd blown it."

"We got a few hours before your girl arrives, it's only 10."

Alan forced his tired frame into the shower his brother had recommended standing still under the uncomfortable jets of luke warm water wondering how on earth this was supposed to make him feel better. Ten minutes later and the shower it turned out was preferable to the boiling cup of ginger tea his brother offered him.

"Drink it while its hot Al, this is stage one we need to get you out on a little jog and then I'll make you some scrambled eggs on wholemeal."

Alan gagged "You f .., you kiddin me? This is torture Scott it's my birthday weekend. I could think of better ways to spend it."

"Wanna drive your T3?"

Alan had turned back into the childlike default action that he always deployed when forced into submission, giving Scott a pout and eye roll that most teenagers kept in their armour for their parents.

"Yes but."

"No but's, we are going for a run … let stage two commence."

Alan struggled to keep his steps and breathing in time, his stomach started to rebel again and he wondered if this was some sort of payback for the admission that he had spent the last two years of his life helping himself to Scott's personal stash. After 1k he found a rhythm and after the second he actually started to feel better which allowed the promise of bringing his new wheels to life seem more probable than it had done an hour earlier.

"Warm showers this time and then meet me downstairs for breakfast, phase three."

"How many phases are there?"

"Just one more, I promise that will be one you don't mind."

Alan struggled to get the eggs down managing a few forkfuls before begging for phase four.

"I'm done Scott, what next?"

"Back to bed Al, grab another hour and I promise when you wake up you'll be good as new."

He wasn't kidding, this was music to his ears and he practically ran to the enticing mass of duvet that he had left bundled on top of his bed, collapsing into it and he instantly fell back into a restful sleep. He was woken two hours later by the sound of the low loader arriving at the house; the headache had gone his stomach had returned to the position in his body it had meant to be instead of half way up his throat and he jumped out of bed taking the steps two at a time to greet his new girl.

Scott was already on the porch watching her gracefully descend the ramp.

"Feeling better?"

"Loads."

"Wanna take her down the airstrip?"

A broad grin greeted the enquiry the GT3 barely had its front wheels on the ground before Alan jumped in the driver's seat. Scott thanked the delivery driver giving him an apologetic smile as Alan brought the V8 turbo charged engine to life in a rich guttural purr.

"You coming or what, this girl is begging to be put through her paces."

Scott had to admit that Alan was a natural, taking to the concept of left foot breaking like a duck to water. It was a shame that the only cornering required was a steady arc into the service road and back onto the runway. Alan didn't seem to care that the test drive offered only limited testing of his new wheels squealing with delight at the acceleration on the straight. Scott reluctantly had to remind him that it was almost his birthday in their usual time zone, Alan had quite forgotten about it in his delight and grudgingly put an end to the afternoon of sheer delight.

"Time to put her to bed Al, next time you see her she will be Thunderbird 3 red, you want her shipped to the mainland when she's done."

"Nah thanks. You not wanna a go before we leave."

Scott would have loved nothing more but thinking back to his 18 year old self and putting himself in Alan's shoes he half-heartedly suggested he would get to grips with her once she had had her re-spray, today she was all Alan's.

"and her mods."

"What?"

"Well Virgil likes a doer upper thought I could bring him out here and a few tweaks we could get her responding like her racier 2016 older sister."

There was no denying it his younger brother was going to be a true petrol head just like him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

The journey home was tinged with an array of different emotions for both of them, leaving the house that brought back a plethora of memories, most of them fond and comforting and a few that brought a tear to the eye if recalled in too great detail. The memories faded as the distance narrowed to the Island, the place they had all become accustomed to calling home. The building and memories contained in Kansas no longer held that title, they would always be able to visit but home was now where their calling was and as long as they were all together neither longed for the childhood left behind.

Alan's melancholy mood changed swiftest, leaving the house and even the GT3 paled into insignificance compared to the thought of his Birthday being spent with his family. The conversation that Scott had expected on the way home had been solely about the car, Alan had drifted into excitement at the thought of being home with his brother's on his big day. They had set off a little later than expected after Alan had insisted against Scott protestations that he should take the GT3 out for a spin, once he was in the car quickly he became addicted to the thrill of speed on four wheels. They would now be very lucky if they made it home before the household had risen and if they made it much later than the customary pile-in of the birthday boy's room on the morning to dish out the presents Grandma would have him on washing up duty for a week.

"Do you think John's down yet?"

"Probably be last minute Al, you know he'll want to limit the time his little A.I has the house to herself, kids can be troublesome if left to their own devices and I should know"

"Not a kid now though am I Scott? I think you'll find you owe me a Happy Birthday, you gonna be the first to sing?"

"Happy Birthday Al, but I think I'll save the singing for the ensemble cast."

"Thanks for the car Scott, I love her."

"Your welcome, I have to admit I love her too. You still sure you don't want her shipped closer?"

"No, you edging for another burst of ground speed."

Scott laughed this kid had him pegged the enjoyment of a car was something he had long forgotten, the control required to keep four wheels to the ground when taking the even the most sedentary of curves at speed brought him a delight he hadn't felt in years. He had been coming round to the opinion that the odd weekend away with Alan with the GT3 would be the escape from the responsibilities of everyday life he craved, Alan had certainly proved himself to be great company. His normal instinct had been to spend his vacation either on his own or with Virgil but the company he had kept in the last couple of days had been a pleasure he hadn't anticipated. The Alan that had grown into a man in front of his eyes in the last year had allowed him to be the older brother he should be instead of the replacement father Alan had craved in the first few weeks after their father had disappeared.

"Look Al."

Alan looked out of the cockpit to the sight of Tracy Island done up like a Christmas tree, there were fairy lights and lanterns hanging off the house and surrounding trees. Scott could imagine the military precision of Grandma orchestrating the birthday celebrations starting with the welcome home beacon that they were both thoroughly enjoying.

"You think they're up yet?"

"I don't doubt it, we'll have been tracked since the moment we took off. You ready for this Al I am sure that you will have been treated to one of Grandma's finest attempts at breakfast, if you're brave enough to face the music we could perform a flyby and get breakfast out of the way before going home."

Alan laughed but even the thought of having to attempt to break through the crust of one of Grandma's infamous pancakes was not enough to want him to delay his birthday with his brothers and he had an important proposition to put to Virgil, the plan's for his summer vacation depended on it.

"Take us home Scott, I can't wait to show them my photograph, I'm glad we managed to get one of the both of us with the GT3 for the study."

It certainly would be a momentous occasion the last of the brothers to reach the milestone where their father expected them to be men, he would be proud of Alan, for Scott there was nothing more certain, in many ways the last to grace the study in the milestone shot was the one with the least imperfections, the one he could see taking charge of International Rescue in the future he was the best of all of them rolled into one.

They didn't make it out of the hanger without the rest of them descending on them in a group pile on with Grandma hovering in the background for her customary kiss. Riding on a wave of Tracy sentiment they were ushered into Alan's bedroom for the customary giving of gifts before the dreaded and inevitable special birthday breakfast. The gifts presented showed their own brand of sentimentality on his big day, John presented him with an Alan Shepard autobiography that had obviously seen better days, Kayo had arranged a track day that she insisted would be best spent in her company as she would be his true competition when it came to a race and somehow the bet was on. Gordon's quite possibly the most unlikely gift ever bestowed on an 18 year old, a set of fluffy dice and a nodding dog and Virgil gave him his very own IOU, two weeks' worth of modifications on his new wheels.

"Virg either you are a mind reader or have you been speaking to Scott?"

"Gordon actually. He spilled quite a lot when I had him on maintenance detail after stealing my phone"

"Borrowing!" Gordon protested to the amusement of the others.

"Borrowing would imply that I was aware that you had used it."

"Anyway it seems you have plans for a little doer upper of your own, although a nitrous boost, updated actuator, high performance camshaft, a tweak to your suspension and premium road tyres is not my idea of starting from scratch."

"You gonna do it then Virg, I thought you may take a little persuading."

"Can't wait for my turn at a weekend away with you little brother I don't see why Scott should have all the fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Scott sat in the ring highly amused at the different start that Alan's trip with Virgil seemed to be taking, unlike the few weeks before when Scott had failed to get Alan to Tracy One at the agreed time for departure it now appeared that the tables had been turned. Alan had entered the room exasperated looking to Scott to support him but Scott could barely contain the laugh that has been building inside and once Gordon appeared behind Alan doing a good impression of Alan's trademark pout and eye roll it was game over. The long stifled laugh sputtered from his mouth, Alan was not amused.

"Scott it's not funny, can't you get him up for me it's nearly ten."

"You're on your own squid." Scott replied still struggling to regain a semblance of composure.

"But Scott you've only given him two days leave and we are wasting most of it here."

"Still on your own. If you think I am going to risk waking a hibernating bear then you are very much mistaken."

Alan turned to find Gordon still doing his best impression which served only to add to the teenager's frustration.

"Why don't you help me instead standing there like an idiot!"

"If you think I am going anywhere near Virgil's room after borrowing his phone you are the idiot, next time I'm dead apparently and I don't fancy finding out if he's joking."

Alan stomped off in the direction of the bedrooms followed by the glances of his older brothers who were now both crying laughing at his irritation. Alan didn't think that the glass of water trick that Scott employed would have the desired effect which didn't leave him with many options. Grandma or John, surely one of them could think of something that would raise Virgil from his pit, If only Grandma could cook the smell of a cooked breakfast would certainly do trick. That left John his first port of call, from his private comms in his bedroom he contacted his now firm favourite brother to see if he would help him out.

"John."

"Yes Alan."

"You think of something to wake Virg?"

Alan had a sound of desperation in his voice that intrigued him. "Why?"

"Two day's leave is turning into a day and a half and Scott and Gordon aren't being any use."

John smiled at the earnest pleas of his little brother "I'll see what I can do. Get the pre-flight checks underway and I'll do my best." John's hologram disappeared.

Virgil always had his nicest dreams in the morning, usually after waking once or twice and then drifting off again into a place he didn't want to wake up from. Alan had already been in his room at an ungodly hour but having been woken by the youngster jumping on his bed and then sending him away with a flea in his ear he had drifted into a dream he was thoroughly enjoying. Having a beautiful woman admire both him and his heavy duty craft after a rescue was definitely one of his nicer ones.

"Virgil we have a situation."

Virgil looked at John's hologram through half closed eye's regretting the loss of the dream which was starting to dissipate and unlikely to be remembered in his newly awake state.

"Wha… John? I didn't hear the siren."

"That's because there wasn't one."

"Then what's the situation? I was enjoying myself then."

John arched his eyebrow but refrained from making any comment that was likely to rile him; this would go one of two ways. He would either get the whole weekend called off or manage to remind his brother that empathy was usually one of his strong points.

"It's a serious situation involving a very disillusioned teenager who now thinks your promises aren't worth the paper they are written on."

"Oh….. Tell him to be in the hanger in 20, I'll grab a shower and a bag. And John."

"Virg."

"Tell him he's flying, I got a little shut eye still to catch up on."

"FAB - I'm sure Alan wouldn't have it any other way."

True to his promise Virgil made it to the hanger and was surprised not to be at the receiving end of any remonstrations from his youngest brother who was now just ecstatic that the journey was under way. Alan's attempt to lull Virgil into a conversation about the mods they were planning fell on deaf ears, he had been talking non-stop to him for ten minutes before he noticed that Virgil had fallen asleep and was now sporting the daftest grin he had ever seen gracing his face.

Alan had to give Virgil his due once they had reached the house he spared no time all, immediately changing into his overalls and work boots and making his way to the garage where the newly sprayed AMG GT3 was now in residence. Unveiling her from under the tarp with a flourish which served to make Alan gasp in delight, red was definitely a good look for his new machine.

"Give you your due Al she's a beauty."

"What we working on first then."

"We?" Virgil looked at his brother realising for the first time that Alan fully intended to supervise the proceedings it already it looked like it would be a long day. "New exhaust system and high performance camshaft and actuator this weekend, the rest will have to wait."

"What can I do?

"You're the apprentice; just pass me what I ask for. First of all the new parts should have been delivered go check the house and bring back the relevant boxes for today's schedule."

Alan sped off to look for the boxes that Virgil knew full well were being stored at the back of the garage happy that he had bought himself a few minutes of peace. He actually gained half an hour of lone time with the vehicle he was enjoying being acquainted with before the next interruption. This time he managed to persuade Alan to grab some soda's which he had discovered would be a pre-requisite of working in the stuffy environment of the garage. The temperature in the garage was stifling he had already needed to remove the top half of his overalls wrapping the sleeves around his waist and continue his work in his vest. When he heard Alan return he lifted his head out of the hood starting to regret his eagerness to get rid of his brother it was his car after all. Alan passed him his soda which Virgil promptly opened only to be bedecked with fizz.

"That's for the boxes."

Virgil thought better of giving him a serve two could play at that game. There would be a time and a place for him to introduce the Tracy style trip to the hardware store.

"Al, pass me the torque wrench and the flathead."

After several failed offerings Virgil realised that his new apprentice needed the induction of the hardware store earlier than anticipated if he was ever going to finish the mods he had in mind for the weekend. It should buy him at least an hour maybe more if Ben was behind the counter.

"Al I need some elbow grease and a long stand and I can't seem to find them in the back. Fancy a trip to the store?"

"I'm on it." Alan replied oblivious to the fact he was the last in a long line of Tracy's to fall for this one, Virgil has been surprised to get away with the long stand and Ben would have a field day with this one.

By the time Alan had returned Virgil had almost completed the work he wanted to do on the car for the day and was wiping his greasy hands down the back of his overalls.

"You're a shit."

"How long on the clock?"

"What."

"Did Ben not give you a time when you gave up?"

"Fifty Two minutes."

"Scott still holds the record at over an hour."

This brought Alan back from the mood he had been predetermined to face Virgil in and a broad grin now replaced it.

"What's the pecking order then?"

"John twigged in 5, I waited for just over half an hour, Gordon got bored after 15 gave up and went to the Ice Cream Parlour came back and told Dad they had run out and it looks like Scotties record will remain unbroken."

Virgil persuaded Alan to get the beers ready and he closed up the garage for the day making his way to the rear entrance to the house that led directly into the uncarpeted kitchen. He was greeted by newspaper all over the floor and Alan rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Boots off."

"You sound like Grandma."

Alan turned and smirked at the sight of an unusually unkempt Virgil now sporting a vest that would never again look white.

"and you look like John McClane with hair."

"touche"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Alan awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house, for a moment he forgot where he was and nearly turned over to drift back off to sleep but the smell was not accompanied by the usual burnt aroma. He stretched and looked at the clock which to his horror indicated it was nearly mid-day at least his brother would have got the lie in that would put him in good spirits for the rest of the day. He smiled at the thought of Virgil making him breakfast, possibly a peace offering for his efforts to try and get rid of him the day before. They still had the afternoon together to work on fitting the new exhaust system and hopefully a good few hours to spend performance testing his new upgraded wheels. Today was going to be another great day; the time he had been afforded by Scott to indulge his 18th which had increased from a birthday weekend to a birthday month may yet have mileage to include the trip he hoped to have with Gordon over the summer. If he broached the subject sooner rather than spring it on him at the last minute he felt sure that Scott would not refuse him. Alan rose and showered then made his way down to the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he saw Virgil sat round the kitchen table tucking into pancakes with Kayo and Scott.

"Not checking up on us are you?" Alan asked feeling the slight edge of guilt about the half a story he had just been thinking about giving Scott about his summer vacation.

"We've just been attending to a little forest fire in Yosemite that got out of hand, been at it half the night and most of the morning." Scott replied.

"Little." Kayo exclaimed "I've never seen anything like it, if that's what the rangers call a controlled burn I hate to think what the hell an out of control fire looked like."

"Even the rangers couldn't account for the wind whipping up like that. I told you covert ops isn't where it's all at, if you want a true baptism of fire then you gotta get in on the action." Scott gave her a smug grin with a wink for good measure.

It was clear to Alan that most of their night had been spent engaging in their usual who plays the most vital role in International Rescue argument. Having just woken up Alan did not want to start his day by igniting the touch paper so steered the conversation away from the subject.

"How come you came here?"

"Virg invited us for breakfast, you gotta get a decent one when you can. I am sure Gordon will appreciate the extra helpings he will be getting at home."

Kayo and Virgil caught each other's glances and chuckled at the thought of Gordon facing a mountain of inedible food with them all being away.

"How did he know you were out?"

Kayo laughed "He gave orders to John to let him know the minute anyone of us got near the controls of Thunderbird Two while he was away. He's been up most of the night babysitting us; he's been on the comms more than John!"

Virgil was unabashed, the fact that his beautiful bird had been in the hands of his speed addicted and reckless brother and equally reckless and defiant sister had had him up all night practically having kittens. If they thought that the offer of breakfast he had made them was for any other reason than for giving his precious Two a good look over then they were very much mistaken. He now hoped to keep them here so he could be the one to take Two back home or out on a rescue if she was needed. The thought that John had favoured putting those two together on a mission showed a distinct lack of judgment in his opinion. The two most competitive and strong willed of all of them and John had let them loose on his pride and joy, the chances of Alan squeezing any more mods out of his IOU were slipping away by the second. The fact that he preferred the option of Gordon piloting his craft occurred to him and now he was in no doubt at all that if he did come back to Kansas to make further additions to the car it would be with Thunderbird Two transporting them.

Virgil stacked up a second tower of pancakes and they all relaxed into conversation about the car and its recent mods. Coffees were downed one after the other and with no call from John Scott was coming round to the idea of staying for a while to participate in the performance testing Virgil wanted to complete before leaving.

"You got the stats from when you and Alan took her out."

Virgil noticed the glance that passed between Scott and Alan.

"Didn't time her." Scott admitted.

"Why did we need to?" Alan added.

"You two really are only interested in the end product aren't you? I've got no comparison data for the mods, the performance test will just be another test drive."

"Unless you let me have a go. I'll show you performance." Kayo added

Her competitive nature was now seeing the fun that could be had if they stayed for the afternoon. She reckoned she had the mark over Alan and Virgil and was certain she could give Scott a run for his money, if it stayed quiet for IR then this may just be the best fun she'd had in a long time. It would also be a good opportunity to take a look at Alan's driving before the track day she'd arranged, she had a serious wager on the outcome and it was always a good idea to properly weigh up an opponent.

Alan was not at all comfortable with the idea of turning his GT3 into a Tracy competition; at least he could stall it while they fitted the new exhaust. Playing for time may be his only option to keep Kayo's hands off his car. The IOU was meant for mods not repairs and he could see that his new wheels would be lucky to come away unscathed.

"Still got some work to do haven't we Virg, maybe next time."

"She's all finished Al, needed the distraction while those two were in charge of Two, spent the early hours in the garage. Exhaust is fitted and we are good to go."

"Sure there's nothing else we need from the hardware store? I'm sure that Kayo won't mind going."

Kayo was just about to protest when she caught the amused glanced between Scott and Virgil and knew there was a story to tell.

"You didn't get away with it?" Scott asked with a smug grin on his face.

"The old long stand." Virgil responded as Scott let out a laugh.

"You've got the record Scott." Alan replied indignantly.

Scott smirked, the invite to breakfast may just provide a story he would go to town on for the next few months. "You gonna tell him or shall I?"

"I'll let you do the honours, sorry Al." Virgil responded trying to regain a serious look.

"Alan my record stands as a junior, I was 13!"

Alan's mouth hung open in disbelief; he was looking forward to letting Gordon know he hadn't fallen for as long as Scott and now he felt sure each of his brother's times fitted in to the junior category, he would be lucky to live this down in the next 20 years. The competition with his new girl down at the airstrip now looked preferable than spending any more time with them around the table with this hanging over his head, he was sure his cheeks were the same colour as his GT3.

Alan's pride was restored after a couple of hours down at the strip, with Kayo and Virgil struggling to handle laying off the breaks, still accustomed to switching from accelerator to break instead of leaving one foot dedicated to gas only. Scott had the edge but he had one lap left to beat his best time and he was only a second off. Virgil nominated himself as timekeeper to keep it fair and Scott and Kayo watched from the side-line as Virgil proclaimed Alan the winner by less than a second.

"If I didn't know you better Tanusha Kyrano I would say you are hustling my little brother in advance of your bet."

"I'm hurt at the very suggestion Scott Tracy, as If I would need to stoop so low."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

The bets had been placed as soon as Tracy One had taken off, Scott had insisted on taking Gordon's wager, he had after all surprised him by announcing Kayo as the victor before they would have even touched down at track. This would be the easiest $50 he had ever made; Alan was as natural in control of four wheels as he was in charge of a plane or rocket. Kayo's thing was two wheels, hustling or not she hadn't seen him drive when she had boasted to Alan about winning their bet. He had seen the look on her face in Kansas, still full of bravado but she knew she would be given more than a run for her money. He couldn't help wondering what Alan had in store for her it had been clear in their recent pre-match exchanges that there was more than money at stake.

While Alan was away he was going to get the low down on the summer trip Alan had been talking about offhandedly without going into too much detail or really asking permission. Gordon on the other hand without the furtive glances from his younger brother would spill. Asking for two weeks off was unheard of and he was sure that a simple road trip was half a tale. He had started to feel that if their father were here then they wouldn't have dared to make the request and he was being seen as a soft touch by them in comparison. He was not going to let them have an easy time of it, the thought of those two on the loose for two weeks on their own filled him with dread.

Gordon vaulted over the back of the sofa still dripping wet from a dip in the pool taking great pleasure in boasting about taking the money from Scott while rubbing his wet hands all over his hair.

"A little too confident little brother and get your wet arse of the couch before Grandma sees you."

"You seriously betting against Kayo, wouldn't fancy being in your shoes when she finds out."

This was something he hadn't considered but still taking money from Gordon would be worth it and the wager was a sure bet after all. He noticed Grandma returning through the veranda door and couldn't resist a little sport. On a rare day when there wasn't much to do you had to get your kicks where you could.

"Go dry off Gord, you know the rules and Grandma will be back through any moment to make you a delicious and nutritious lunch."

"You sickening for something, this is Grandma we are talking about."

"Gordon Cooper Tracy I take exception to your tone and if you don't move from that couch immediately and dress yourself in the correct manner for the house then I think you will find you will be spending your days cleaning up after me in the kitchen."

"Yes Grandma."

Gordon rose from the couch and as soon as her back was turned cuffed Scott round the back of the head.

"You're a shit!"

"I know, but a funny shit, your face was a picture. You looked like you'd been caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

Gordon returned for lunch a little sheepish from his recent scalding and sat down feeling duty bound to atone for his misdemeanour and request a second helping of whatever it was they were being served. Virgil looked at him like he had completely let go of his senses and Scott just managed to suppress his smirk.

"So Gordon, the summer trip, I think it's about time you gave us the lowdown before I sign off your exit visa."

Gordon eyed Scott suspiciously while trying to force another forkful into his mouth, he had thought that Alan had done the ground work on this one and hadn't expected such direct questioning he didn't even know what Alan had told him already. This was dangerous territory and he could see how the whole enterprise depended on a vague but believable response from him.

"Just a road trip."

"More to it than that, you think I don't know when I am being kept in the dark."

"Girls." Gordon whispered trying to keep the admission out of earshot of Grandma.

Virgil nearly chocked on his last mouthful, he had been watching the exchange with interest and of all the things he had anticipated being the reason for the trip this was not one he was expecting. He rose to excuse himself, clearing the plates and steering Grandma away from the conversation Scott was about to have with Gordon. It seemed like the whole cloak and dagger routine had been Gordon's best attempts to get Alan a little action, they had after all had their own fair share when at Uni and so far Alan had shown no inclination to leave the Island for the long term and gain a little of his own life, the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"Girls Gordon, the summer vacation is about getting Alan laid."

"Wouldn't put it quite like that, as you're no virgin yourself you can't really take the moral high ground."

"Not taking any moral high ground, but I do see the potential for this to end in tears or a paternity suit."

"He's 18 not stupid, you really gonna deny him his trip."

"Didn't say that but I am going to hold you fully responsible for it."

The tone on Scott's voice left him in no doubt that whatever happened he would be held accountable but still he hadn't caved under pressure and in telling Scott something that they would plausibly have wanted to keep from him he hadn't let Alan down. Still he felt the need to place a little distance between himself and Scott and he needed to text Alan to update him on the reason for the trip.

The return text was good news and bad news, he had just lost 50 bucks to Scott but he was now Alan's firm favourite, they would be back within the hour and he couldn't wait to have the heat turned from himself to Alan. Just like their father Scott had a knack for knowing when you were withholding or just bare faced lying and he was sure the ease in which Scott took the explanation was to give him chance to slip up on the next round of questioning when his guard was down.

He stayed out of the way till he heard Tracy One return then risked returning to the ring to get the low down on the track day and his own back on Scott. They could all hear the heated exchange between Alan and Kayo before they came into view, Kayo was obviously not taking the loss well, all the better for him to pay up to Scott in front of her, it would light the touch paper that's for sure.

Scott tried to break up the exchange as soon as they entered the room "So fastest lap time goes to?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Alan replied smugly. "Five laps each and I had the top three times."

"My laps were in the wet, it pissed it down on my turn. I bet you got the weather report before you chose to go first." Kayo responded defensively just stopping herself from launching into a tirade by the sight of Grandma eyeing her disapprovingly. She sat down next to Scott with a face like thunder, which didn't go unnoticed by Gordon.

"Here's the 50 I owe you Scott, have to say that I was sure my money was safe. Hard luck Kayo, you'd have nailed him in the dry."

Alan was about to give a protest when Gordon gave him a little kick, they both suppressed their laughter at the sight of Kayo giving Scott a dead arm and shooting him a look that meant it wasn't over, which Scott responded to by shooting the same look towards Gordon.

"So what's it cost you Kayo." Virgil asked.

"Alan's next rotation on Five, could have been worse he toyed with the idea of me being a slave for the day to you all. All in all I may have got off lightly."

"What would it have cost him out of interest?" Virgil replied trying to keep the heat off Scott who was rubbing his arm furiously and as close to killing Gordon as he had been for at least a week.

"Room swap, shame a bit more space would have been nice but it's probably saved my time in making it liveable."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my room."

"It's the room of a teenage boy there is everything wrong with your room apart from its size and view."

Alan was about to take her up on the argument when he was pulled to one side by Gordon who was desperate to give him the low down on his lunch time conversation before Scott had chance to think about checking the story with Alan.

"You told him I wanted to get laid, are you serious?"

"Would you rather I told him you were going to take part in the revival of the Gumball Rally, I'd take my story over yours any day, he is going to kill us."

"Only if he finds out." Alan replied with the certainty of youth that nothing could possibly go wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Kayo's head was spinning from a half hour lecture from John about her upcoming rotation on Thunderbird Five. She got the distinct impression he was trying to put her off, the list of things he had given her in relation to keeping EOS entertained and in check would rival that of a list of instructions a parent would give to a babysitter the first time they leave their baby. His patronising tone when he talked her through the role of mission controller really irritated her, apparently it was not a role for someone prone to rash decisions; jeez he really knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. There would be more of the same to come she was sure of it, she wasn't scheduled to take her turn for four more weeks which coincided with Alan and Gordon taking their vacation in the states. Four more weeks of John talking her through every scenario and the correct protocol for each would drive her crazy.

She headed towards the gym, her frustrations needed to be taken out the best way she knew by pounding seven shades out of the punch bag. This time instead of imagining Scott's face as she had done after their many heated debates it would be John and his condescending tone she would be exorcising from her head. After a 5 minute skipping warm up she donned the gloves she walked over to the bag

"Well John, this one is from the girl who makes rash decisions" and she shot several right handed jabs on to the target, then moved on to a hook and weave routine. "and this is for EOS I'm sure if that girl had arms she'd have done this months ago and I'm not surprised she was driven to try to kill you" she continued finishing with a roundhouse kick.

She was pulled from her one woman tirade by a snigger from the doorway.

"So John's had you in mission control training this morning?" Alan stood with his shoulder leaning against the doorway with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Bet he didn't give you a lecture on rash decisions?" Kayo responded throwing another jab towards the bag.

"Believe me I've had every lecture under the sun, every time I'm due up I get daily reminders for weeks before the rotation starts about duty, prioritising and keeping Scott in check on a mission."

"Just Scott?"

Alan blushed "Well maybe you as well."

"Charming." Kayo responded kicking the bag again before taking off her gloves and throwing one of them to the floor.

"At least you'll be out of the equation, you'll only have to worry about Scott disobeying your orders and you wouldn't be in this position if you'd have put your foot to the floor on the track."

"God damn cheek." Kayo responded throwing the other glove towards Alan missing his head by inches, causing him to stick his tongue out at her and beat a hasty retreat.

Kayo watched him leave and made her way over to the running machine to de-stress, already annoyed with John, she was starting to get pissed with Alan. He had been too cock sure at the track and her taking his rotation on the very week of the trip which apparently could not be taken even a day earlier or later had already started to raise her suspicions. Four weeks to get to the bottom of it, this was her territory and there was absolutely no way she was going to have the wool pulled over her eyes, no way at all.

Heading out of the gym on the way through the main room to the bedroom for a much needed shower she overheard an interesting debate going on between Virgil and Scott, interesting enough for her to pull back and do a little eavesdropping.

"You need to talk to him Scott, you're the big brother this is well and truly your territory." Virgil threw a small box to Scott which he caught one handed.

"Virg it's almost a medical need this falls under your remit." Scott responded throwing the box back to Virgil.

"Medical! Since when did you get instruction from a medic on how to put on a condom?" The box was thrown once more in Scott's direction, this time he didn't claim it and it fell to the floor at his feet.

"You're his brother as well and the best placed to give him the full facts about why he should be using them." He kicked the box back towards Virgil but it didn't make the distance and was left equal distance between them in the middle of the floor.

Kayo couldn't resist the entrance at this point, it was golden and a little sport after her lecture from John may just make a bad day a little better.

"Hey boys what you up to?"

Both sets of eyes darted to the box on the floor, she'd never seen either of them blush this colour before and this was definitely the best entertainment she had had in a long time. Walking over to the box she picked it up off the floor and feigned ignorance.

"Think one of you has dropped something, these yours Virg?"

"Scott's." Virgil responded quickly and he left the room throwing a smug grin in Scott's direction, he would pay later but he'd just got out of having the talk with Alan and a little pain would be worth it.

Kayo walked over to Scott placing the box in his hand struggling to suppress the smirk building at Scott's obvious discomfort.

"There you go hotshot."

Box in hand there was nothing for Scott to do but to get the conversation he had been trying to avoid with Alan out of the way. He tried to remember the time he had received the very same chat from his father, he wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable, receiving the talk from someone who would quite obviously prefer to be anywhere else or being the one to give it. Still if Alan was going to be let loose for two weeks with Gordon there was one thing for certain he was not prepared to let Gordon be the one to give him advice on this subject. He found Alan in his room controller in one hand and his other in a bag of potato chips while his game loaded.

"Hey Al, got time for a chat?"

"Grab the other controller; I'll kick your butt while you get it off your chest."

"Err… maybe in a bit, pause it for a sec would you."

The tone in Scott's voice perked an interest, Alan threw his controller to one side took a large handful of chips and waited for Scott to begin the conversation. Of all the things he was expecting having a box of condom's thrust into his free hand was not one of them and it caused him to choke on the large mouthful of potato chips. At least the redness in his face would be put down to a near death experience and not embarrassment he thought as Scott pounded his back before passing him a glass of water to help him recover.

Scott waited a minute for Alan to return to a more natural colour "Just be prepared Al Ok and it's a good idea to practice before you need to use them. It's not just about staying safe though Al if you are going to need them then you are respectful OK, you know the mechanics but it's a little more complicated than that, don't go breaking any hearts?"

Alan did not have a clue what he was supposed to say all he did know was that he couldn't wait to get Scott out of his room and that when he got his hands on Gordon he was going to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Alan had been hiding in Gordon's room for several hours waiting for him to return from a mission in the North Sea where he had been needed to rescue a couple of crew members from a stricken research sub. He had nowhere else to go, Kayo had been an ever present thorn in his side over the past week and constantly bugged him for details of the trip even suggesting she join them for the second week and barely contained herself at his protestations. He was starting to suspect she had hacked into his account and since his suspicions were aroused he had decided to do all his planning with Gordon using his tablet spending as much time out of the way as possible. His room was no longer his own, as soon as Gordon and Virgil had left he had been invaded by constant visits for innocuous reasons and pleas for gaming time. All the while she was delving for details and had definitely cottoned on to something as she had now started to announce her presence by humming Fleetwood Mac's bass solo in The Chain. That was the thing about having a best friend, your space was always open season, he had never banned her from his room but he was close to it now. He lay on Gordon's bed congratulating himself that she was unlikely to brave a visit to the flea pit.

He had started to dose when he heard the sound of Two returning. He needed to speak to Gordon and hoped he would at least return to his room before getting distracted by others, if Scott got hold of him it may be hours before he came to his room and Alan was now very reluctant to leave it. He was annoyed with himself for leaving his phone in his room a simple text would have reduced the wait.

He was woken by the sound of Gordon hurtling down the corridor, shit he had been in here for most of the day and his stomach now growled at the loss of the two meals that hiding out had caused him to skip.

"Squirt, what ya doing in here?"

"Emergency talks, declaring a code red on our trip and I think we either bring Kayo in on it or the covers blown."

"Bring Kayo in and the dream's dead and so are we. She'll tell Scott for sure. How do you know she knows anyway?"

"Think she's hacked my account."

"Don't tell me you ignored John's advice for a safe password."

"Didn't see the need to change it."

"Alan is awesome is not a safe password and we've all known it since you were twelve. I don't think you can really accuse Kayo of hacking. Let's just change your password to Alan is an idiot, it might take her two attempts to bust that."

"Piss off Gordon. What we gonna do."

"What's she found anyway? Half the search history is on mine, we looked up the car, we searched the Gumball sure but your car has history in that nothing that can't be explained. We applied on mine and I didn't use our own names, if she hacks them for competitor info we're safe enough."

"She knows Gordon I am sure of it."

"She knows nothing she just knows how to play you, she knows somethings going on and putting the pressure on so you slip up."

"It's still weeks away. I've gotta hold out for weeks."

"Just stick somewhere close to the truth you can't go wrong, tell her your racing the new wheels on the track."

Alan considered this for a moment; it would probably still have Scott having a fit over the safety of an inexperienced driver on the track but The Gumball held the possibility of spending some time in jail. Normal road rules applied and law enforcement would take no prisoners when it came to speed, they had to get from Houston to Boston in the quickest time, stopping a three pre-determined locations to be announced on the day of the first leg, without coming to the attention of the local highway patrol. He had already lessened the chances by asking EOS to monitor the journey and give them alerts. Gordon hadn't been keen on this but Alan had assured him he'd made it a game just between them and she had seemed to enjoy having a secret from John. Gordon wasn't sure, he had started this venture thinking it was a lark and seeing the distinct possibility of some hero worship from the ladies as he co-drove the AMG. Alan was becoming a liability, he was close to breaking under pressure from Kayo and EOS was a risk he hadn't factored on. Alan would receive an earful and some sort of teenage punishment whereas he would be risking the full blown wrath of Scott and was starting to regret being dragged into this in the first place.

"Alan if you wanna pull out that's OK we could just take a road trip."

"This is a road trip, come on Gord It'll be amazing and we just gotta be careful, you have a safe password?"

"Yep."

"Then it's fine, we're spending the first week in Kansas anyway, he'll be sick of checking up on us after week one."

"So I am just taking my turn with you at the ranch and if she's close to breaking you under questioning the story is were racing her on the track. The story is straight right, don't deviate."

"So what's our names on the rally?

"John Shepherd and Scott Cooper"

"And your password must be no1idiot."

"What?"

"She hacks the list game over, you really think they were covert names?"

"Alright, calm down she'll probably not go think to hack the list it's embargoed until the week before anyway, just chill."

Alan persuaded Gordon to let him stay the night in his room to keep him away from the super sleuth. He sent Gordon to retrieve some supplies; he didn't think he'd hold out until breakfast having had to skip two meals. He was taking ages so he lifted Gordon's tablet off the side and tried to break Gordon's password to break the boredom. Three attempts and he had called him the idiot, he hadn't even tried to deviate from the obvious adding 4 in Gordon4Penny was not really the safe password John had tried to drill into them. This deserved a little payback; sure enough he found Penelope's personal e-mail address….

 _Dear Penny,_

 _Have I ever told you that you are well hot. I would love us to be more than friends. Do you fancy hooking up I am a very generous lover and you won't be disappointed._

 _I worship you and look forward to a date soon._

 _Gordon xx_

Alan powered the tablet down and tried to regain his composure. Surely this little bit of fun wouldn't jeopardise the trip. He would probably get a dead arm at the very least but he could always come clean to Penelope and get him off the hook. The initial elation disappeared when he realised that he would be in Gordon's room when he got a response ….Shit!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Several things surprised Gordon when he returned to his room with an armful of snacks and two of Scott's beers. Alan was nowhere to be seen, his tablet was on his bed with the screen lock off but the most surprising came when he went to investigate and there was an e-mail from Penelope.

 _Dear Gordon,_

 _You may wish to remind your brother that 18 is the age when one is expected to act like a man. If he is unable to show a level of maturity, not to mention a decent knowledge of the queens English then I think we may have to send him to finishing school. I must say being described as 'well hot' is an education in crass I did not require. If I were you I would bide my time and remember revenge is a dish best served cold. Consider your options Gordon because I have a feeling he will be hiding somewhere expecting instant retribution. I would also consider changing your password immediately; it seems your little brother could do no end of damage with his new found aptitude for hacking._

 _Penelope_

 _PS A date Gordon, what a wonderful idea, such a shame you never thought of it. X_

Gordon immediately switched his attention to his sent items, the e-mail was scanned and rescanned _'generous lover.'_ he must have read that particular sentence five times, he was torn between killing him and admiring him for a prank well played. Still no harm done and really if anything the joke was on him, if he knew Penelope she would enjoy having her fun with Alan over this. He turned his attention back to the inbox and re-read Penelope's message, two things jumped out at him, number one, revenge is better if it takes its sweet merry time, watching Alan sweat in the meantime would be excellent sport. Secondly _'shame you never thought of it!'_ It was quite possible that Alan had actually done him a favour he took the tablet and tried to turn his impromptu e-mail to Penelope to his advantage.

Dear Penelope,

I am thinking of nothing else now! It would be my absolute pleasure to take you out on a date if you would do me the honour.

Gordon x

PS If you have any idea's on the perfect response to Alan's behaviour I am taking your advice and biding my time.

He lay back on his bed and racked his brains for the perfect retaliation, he doubted that Alan would have had the sense to change his password but getting him a subscription for a certain magazine or paying him back in kind by declaring undying love to Kayo by e-mail did not seem to cut the mustard.

Gordon had considered his options and not really come to a conclusion by the time he faced Alan the first time the next day. The colour immediately drained from Alan's face as they bumped into each other, it amused him greatly and he fought hard to keep a straight face, pleading ignorance may just prove its own fun.

"Hey Allie, where you disappear to last night, pilfered a beer too, I thought you were trying to avoid Kayo."

"Gordon …. I was … Er …. I …. Suddenly got tired and needed my bed."

"Since when did you ever sleep in your own bed?"

"You know what I mean."

Alan had never been so sure that Gordon must have received an irate phone call or e-mail from Penelope by now but it seemed he was getting a stay of execution. Rather than drag out any further tit for tat conversation he decided he would rather spend his next few hour risking the threat of Kayo being in super sleuth mode than being anywhere in the vicinity of Gordon when Penelope eventually made contact. When he finally braved the ring he was further surprised when Gordon had left the Island altogether and was accompanying Virgil on the trip back to Kansas to finish the last modification on the car. Now he felt certain that Gordon had found out and he was keeping his distance to stop himself from killing him. He thought it was time to come clean then phone Gordon to tell him he had put it right and he may just face a tongue lashing by the time he returned.

 _Dear Penelope,_

 _It was me and I am very sorry. Gordon knew nothing about it so please don't be too hard on him and if you wouldn't mind telling him that I have said sorry then you may just be saving my face._

 _Alan._

The response came within minutes.

 _Dear Alan_

 _Whilst an apology is appreciated it does not make up for bad manners and stupidity. It is time for you to do a little growing up and apologise to Gordon yourself._

 _Penelope._

 _PS If you think referring to a woman as 'well hot' is appropriate then I think you may find you are single for some years to come._

Well he had tried he reasoned, he would attempt to talk to Gordon when he returned from Kansas, until then there didn't seem much point in worrying about it.

Gordon had been pondering the question of revenge before the ideal solution presented itself. It was Virgil reminding him of his overnighter in Kansas that made it clear that there was no point biding your time for revenge unless there was one hell of a response at the end of it, that meant there was only one target.

Virgil performed the mods in the garage when Gordon set in motion the perfect payback and one he had ensured he would be there to witness. Arrangements made he took a couple of beers out to the garage and for the first time set his sights on the AMG, it seemed a shame really, she really was a beauty and co-driving her would reap certain rewards that can't usually be ignored. However the sight of Alan's face when he unveiled the tarp at the start of their vacation would be priceless and he was prepared to lose a little street cred in the race to take a picture of his reaction and send it to Penelope to prove that the debt had been paid.

Virgil took the beer from Gordon and eyed him with suspicion.

"I've seen that look before, what are you scheming?"

"Me!" Gordon feigned indignation "I resent the implication."

"You're spending too much time talking to Penelope,"

Gordon drained his beer and went to the house to get a couple more while Virgil finished off, he had just resisted bring him in on his little scheme but in the nick of time realised that he would need to admit to them having signed up for the revival of the Gumball Rally. It was one of the few occasions when he had just managed to stop himself in time before letting his big mouth run away with him. When Virgil entered the house he managed to compose himself and suppress the grin that was trying to break free the more he thought of Alan's face when he realised that payback had been delivered by an expert prankster.

"Hey Gord, what do you think of Alan's car?"

It was the worst thing Virgil could have thought to say and he was very close to spitting out the laugh he was holding back.

"She's hot."

Virgil immediately saw the mischief in his brothers eye "What's so funny?"

"Just imagining Alan fending off the ladies."

"and you no doubt."

"I have always been blighted by these good looks; I don't think the car would be necessary."

"Explains the VW."

"Hey that camper had her own pulling power, something romantic about her."

"Alright Gordon we don't need the details."

"A gentleman never tells."

"Yeh, but what about you?"

"Well maybe if you get me drunk enough."

"That seals it. I'm putting the kettle on."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

The amount of energy it had taken to avoid Alan over the past couple of days had Gordon now firmly encamped in his room and the enforced solitary confinement served only to amplify the guilt now building in his system. The payback had initially seemed like just deserts for the e-mail to Penelope but now as a few days had passed he started to feel that the retribution he had dealt was on the whole taking it to new level. Alan had planned this trip for months and he in one fell swoop had made it likely to be one of the worst memories he would have of the birthday year and the car that had been gifted to mark the Tracy milestone. The invoice had pinged his inbox the day before confirming with a photo that the deed was done, the car was on its way back to the Tracy garage in Kansas and there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do about it. He had tried to contact them to re-book it in to have the act wiped from history but apparently they could not fit it in until the week he and Alan were due to arrive. Regret rarely plagued him when it came to pranks but this guilt had built tenfold since yesterday, by the time they would be due to travel on his trip he felt sure he and Alan would not be on talking terms because he couldn't look him in the eye and once he saw the car, even if the booking had been made to rectify it, Alan would give him those eyes and the vacation would be ruined. He needed help and he wasn't sure out of Scott and Virgil who would be the least likely to hold it against him when he admitted what he had done, however he knew out of both of them who was best placed to rectify the action for him but equally he was the one whose disappointment in him would bother him the most. There was nothing for it but to leave his room, seek the alliance, admit to what he had done and ask him to help him fix it.

He found Virgil in the hanger hosing Two down, that bird was gleaming but still he didn't seem able to leave her alone in quiet spells.

"Hey Virg."

"Good god, he's risen from his pit, thought you'd decided to become a hermit."

Virgil sprayed the hose in his direction and was surprised when his brother didn't go for the instant opportunity for a water fight. In fact Gordon just wasn't Gordon, this could mean only one thing in Virgil's eyes.

"How's your back Gordo?"

Gordon looked at him and realised that he would be enduring a medical examination soon if he didn't come clean about what was bothering him.

"Fine…. Virg I need a favour."

"I don't think I like the tone in your voice, how much is this gonna cost me?"

"A little of your time, your expertise and another trip to Kansas."

Gordon's look seemed to be pleading with him and he was intrigued to say the least.

"I think you had better explain."

"I think I had better show you."

Gordon led a bewildered Virgil back to his room and opened the e-mails, one that Alan had sent and the one from the paint shop.

"Don't judge, I wanna fix this and don't forget Alan started it." Gordon first showed Virgil the e-mail Alan had sent which seemed to have declared war.

He could barely suppress his smirk as he re-read it twice, Gordon had certainly created a monster, the master of pranks had been got good and proper by his newly acquired apprentice "I think you had just better show me."

Virgil stared at the screen in disbelief, they had certainly matched it perfectly but he doubted Alan would see it as an improvement. The AMG TB3 now had bodywork that matched perfectly the car of a certain blond that Gordon made no secret of admiring.

"Pink! Gordon! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Obviously! ….Looks like we're going to Kansas." Gordon smiled at him relieved that he now seemed able to put it right "Oh and Gordon you owe me and you owe me big time."

"Whatever just name it."

"Oh I will Gordon, don't worry I will. Next problem, how are you going to get another trip past Scott without unveiling you as the worst big brother in the world."

"Can't you ask him if we can take a trip?"

"Gordon we've only been back a few days and as I said the problems all yours."

….

Virgil looked at Gordon suspiciously; Scott had barely mentioned the trip and its reason, he had come down to the hanger to wave them off and had a look in his eye that Virgil just couldn't place. Still the smiles had returned to Gordon and he was happy to get his good deed for the year out of the way, plus payment when it came would be worth it and he was going to cash in big.

"So the reason for the trip? How'd you get Scott to agree to us taking another trip out of interest?

Gordon eyed him, he needed his help but unfortunately Virgil had been the reason Scott had agreed to the impromptu trip and now he doubted that Virg would see his excuse as necessary to get the permission.

"You gotta understand Virg he'd do anything for you."

"Ok, so the reason you got to go on another jolly is I wanted to go away."

"Sorta."

"Spill."

"Ok but remember I had to tell him something."

"I think you'd better come clean and remember Gordon I doubt you're equipped to handle a re-spray on your own so it better be the truth."

"Said you had a date."

"Ok….so why would I need you for that? And Gordon this had better be good."

"Said she'd only agree to go out with you if I dated her friend."

"How old are we Gordon fifteen? You do realise I won't hear the end of this, Scott is going to dine out on the fact I can only pull if the amazing Gordon comes along to secure the double date status of teenager" Virgil rolled his eyes at him and supposed it could have been worse as far as untruths go this was quite mild by Gordon's standard.

Once landed they had to make the trip to the paint shop to pick up the gear to complete the mission, the equipment had been ordered in advance and was ready and waiting for them. The assistant couldn't quite understand why on earth the car was going from red to pink to red again in a matter of days and she eyed them with curiosity.

She addressed Gordon "You have everything you need?"

"Think so…Virg is that it?"

"Looks like it will do the job." Virgil eyed her name badge "Thanks Sadie, that's the lot." And he took the trolley and made his way to the car.

The assistant took Gordon by the arm "Your boyfriend not like the colour?"

"That's my brother."

"Oh.. in that case that's my number, if you would …."

Gordon cut her off "Err … it's just that I'm seeing someone, well maybe ….. and I"

She looked a little embarrassed "Actually I wondered if you would pass it to your brother, don't make a habit of this but sometimes ya gotta take a chance, your brothers kinda …well " She cut off "Just pass him my number if he doesn't call nothing lost but a little pride." She flashed him a smile and red faced Gordon left the shop clutching the piece of paper she had thrust in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

On unpacking the supplies in the garage both Virgil and Gordon saw what a military operation the simple respraying of the car would be without the assistance of Brains and his robotic army, Virgil could have the green beast back to new within a day, this relatively small vehicle would at least double the time. Virgil sighed as it dawned on him that no payment from Gordon would cover the amount of time he would need to invest in his mercy mission, especially now it looked like they would need to pull an all-nighter and worse of all they would need to work together to stand any chance of being back in time to avoid questioning from Scott.

"Well Gordon you have certainly gone and done it this time, we're gonna have to sand as much of that pink off as we can before we even mix the primer." Virgil carried on unloading the stock while Gordon walked round the car.

"You sure we can't just spray it back to red." Gordon looked at him hopefully, preparation had not figured in the quick fix he had assumed was necessary.

"Fraid not, sand, smooth, sand, smooth again, a couple of coats of primer, drying time, couple of coats of red and then buffing, so don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight."

"I'm doing it!" Gordon had thought he would come along as moral support and oversee the operation it now seemed clear that Virgil expected him to have some hands on involvement.

"We're doing it. And just be grateful you're not doing this on your own, push me too hard Gordo and I'm bailing and just shouting out the instructions." Virgil threw overall's dust-mask and goggles to Gordon "First though, clear working area, you're gonna have to make this as dust free as possible."

"Me! I thought we were in this together." Gordon eyed Virgil with a look of suspicion.

Virgil grinned at his hapless younger sibling "Heard cleaning was your specialty. Look Gordon if you want the car doing properly then you are going to have to reduce the possibility of contaminants sticking to the paint while it's drying." Virgil turned to leave as he let Gordon process the news of his most hated chore barely suppressing the laugh he wanted to spill at Gordon's expense.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gordon was not finding any part of this amusing.

"Getting supplies, it's gonna be a long night and if you think I'll be missing meals then you are very much mistaken."

"I'll get them."

"Your still cleaning, I'm gonna do the bit you won't think of and read the instructions."

"Jeez Virg, I think you are taking this far too seriously."

"If you don't want it looking like a kindergarten kid has had a field day then I think you had better get it into your head that this is gonna take some serious hard work and some proper preparation. Maybe next time you'll think of the consequences of your actions. One phone call has just cost you at least twenty-four hours of hard labour and you seem to be forgetting you have dragged me along for the ride, so just put up and shut up."

"Jeez Virg now you sound like Scott."

Virgil smirked "You wanna hear what Scott would have to say about this, it can be arranged. Gordon we are an hour in, with nothing done and I already wish I'd never left the Island. Go get supplies, start cleaning and leave me in peace to read this."

Gordon left muttering under his breath, good god this was turning out to be a nightmare, the list Virgil had insisted needed to be performed before the regretted retribution could be cleared from the slate was overkill for turning a car from pink to red. Still maybe Virgil would relent and start the clean-up operation, usually what Virgil said and did when it came to doling out a lesson were two different things. On reaching a now sparse refrigerator after their last visit and having not thought ahead to order supplies Gordon saw how Virgil's already precarious mood could be tipped over the edge. There would be the wrath of god either way, a trip to the store would look like he'd been avoiding the cleaning but coming back with two bottles of water, some slightly dubious milk and some other scraps left in the refrigerator would be seriously detrimental to his health. The lecture on pre-planning he could do without, best just get the store run out of the way and get some serious supplies that would keep his brother in check then just get on with anything Virgil barked at him. This was time to suck it up, if only Alan knew the amount of effort he was putting in for him, it seemed a shame that his brother would never get to hear about the hard work he was about to put in on his behalf.

The sound of the car engine starting jolted Virgil out of the manual, the sound of the car leaving made his blood boil. Gordon even in the mode of attempting to resolve a mistake could actually keep on making it worse, this was the last favour he was going to get and the payment had just doubled, Gordon would be doing his chores for a month. Just to make sure that the debt could not be argued with or negotiated on any level and before he rolled up his sleeves to get on with the cleaning Gordon seemed so keen to avoid Virgil took out his phone and took a picture of the AMG with its pink make-over. True to form the cleaning job was done before Gordon came back with the supplies, the cheery face rounding the door did nothing to calm the silent fury building inside. The overalls and PPE were this time thrown with a force and a look that could kill.

"Two hours lost Gordon, last chance or I'm giving Sadie a call and you're on your own."

"You wouldn't, Alan will be gutted when he sees her."

"Then I suggest you start sanding because whatever is not done this time tomorrow is staying as testimony to your poor attempt at being a big brother that gives a shit and it's nothing to do with me."

Gordon could see that Virgil had been pushed beyond the point of reasonable behaviour; time to buckle down put a few hours hard graft under his belt then maybe the angry bear would be replaced with the slightly fluffier version he was used to. After an hour of silent sanding and showing as much enthusiasm for hard graft as he could muster Gordon could see Virgil coming round, in-fact he knew he would never admit it but he was thoroughly enjoying himself, Virgil always hummed when lost in a task that he found relaxing. By the time they got to the primer and the food was dished out while they waited for the first coat to dry Virgil had become animated, chatty and Gordon was thoroughly enjoying his company. By first light the first coat was on and the AMG looked almost back to her former glory. Gordon walked round her to inspect their handy work; they were so close to the end of the list he could taste victory.

"One more coat and buffing Virg we are nearly done. She looks great already."

"Not bad eh." Virgil stood back to survey the car with a smile on his face, if they could get the next coat on a dried without a spec on it Alan would never know, well almost.

"Virg."

"Yes squid."

"What we do about the inside of the bonnet and the trunk?"

"Trunk and sills, a quick fix just repeat what we've done on a smaller scale, couple of hours tops."

"And under the bonnet?"

"Well Gordon that's a reminder for you that not every mistake can be truly rectified, we haven't the equipment here anymore to lift the engine and it would take too long so If Alan has to look under the bonnet, then you Gordon will have some explaining to do."

"Shit!"


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Kayo slipped onto the couch next to Scott, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence and allow her to start the conversation she wanted to have about Alan. Something just wasn't sitting right, she had an instinct for a brother who was either in big trouble or worse one who was just deeply miserable. He needed more that her constant visits to his room to ask if he was ok or if he wanted to join her in a game to which he just raised his eyes and dismissed her attempts. The more she thought about it she hadn't seen him actually smile in days maybe even a week and the double disappearance of his partner in crime had seemed to drag him down, in fact the more she thought about it 'Thelma and Louise' had barely spoken to each other as far as she could see for close to a week. She sat there shifting her weight, getting more annoyed that Scott had not looked up from the tablet, blurting out ' _do you think Al's OK_ ' would be tantamount to sealing Alan's fate and ensuring full smother mode in Scott which she was sure would be the last thing he needed. What Alan needed was distraction, fun and more than anything a way to return to normal with Gordon, whatever had started the obvious discomfort between them needed stopping before their impending trip. Alan deserved this trip, a lot of planning had gone into it and she couldn't help being a little jealous that he had managed to plan the whole Gumball Rally adventure without her. Better yet it looked likely he'd get to keep it a secret, well apart from her, after all Eos had only been asked to keep her new instructions from John. Giving up that Scott would pay any attention to her without a little help she raised her legs onto the couch and pushed them into him a little.

Scott put his tablet down "Ok you got my attention."

"Glad to hear it and about time, when are Virg and Gordon back?"

"Ask them… Kayo what on earth are you trying to say?"

She was flailing in the wind now struggling to say something without actually saying what needed to be said "Pool party tonight, just think Al needs a little cheering up, you must have noticed he's been a little lost since Squid's being spending so much time with Virgil, how about we all spend some time together, including John and that's where you come in."

"You want me to summon John to a pool party, I couldn't think of anything less likely to bring him down."

This was harder than anticipated "Well use some creative thinking, Scott come on let's get Al out of his room and busy arranging some family fun, you know if John comes down we've got him in on it already."

Scott eyed her suspiciously "And why is this so important and why now."

"Do we really need a reason to spend some time having fun?"

"Well I think I need a reason why this is something you are suggesting." She had his full attention now "Kayo when was the last time you actually wanted to organise a party?"

"First time for everything." This was not as easy as she had expected, she'd got though the danger of Scott picking up on her need to cheer Alan up without alerting too much attention but she had to admit Scott was right, suggesting any sort of organised activity that didn't involve a training session was definitely out of character.

"You don't even allow us to plan a party for your birthday."

There was no let up and at this rate she would have to tell him why she thought it was so important to drag Alan out of his room "Well maybe I want to make up for it now, are you going to help me with this or not?"

Just from the expression on her face he could tell she was not leaving this alone and whether he liked it or not he was roped in now, it was going to happen so he may as well just accept it "What do I have to do?"

"You take John, I'll speak to Al and rope him into most of the organising and then you find out when the others are back and try to look a little more enthusiastic about it."

She was happy to see that Alan was most definitely more enthusiastic than Scott, in fact after his initial insistence she leave his room followed by a low flying pillow it has been quite easy to persuade him from the threshold that planning a pool party was a good idea. She hadn't even needed to play the John card yet, she was sure he saw the opportunity for a some fun with Gordon as his main motivation. Max had been roped into the food preparation so all Alan really needed to do was to help with the theme and the decorations. All the themes Alan came up with seemed to be thought of with Gordon in mind, so it didn't take much deducing that Alan felt guilty about something. This may just be the ice-breaker needed to get the whole trip back on track after all two weeks with someone you're not talking to is not an easy thing, a few days spent in a car with someone you're not speaking to is hell on earth.

"You sure you want 20,000 leagues under the sea Al?"

"Gordon will like it, don't need costumes it's a pool party but we could decorate the pool area, come on Kayo, most of the stuff I bet is at the back of Gordon's closet anyway he had an under the sea themed party for his 21st and he never throws anything away."

She had to admit Al had gone from miserable to completely engrossed in the task in hand, in fact she had barely had to lift a finger Alan was thoroughly relishing the challenge given and by the time he had spent a couple of hours by the pool dressing it with all sorts of nets, plastic sea creatures and an old diving suit Gordon had inexplicably purchased just for kicks it looked pretty darn good. The more Alan decorated the more everyone else seemed to be caught by the bug, John and Scott had gone into full BBQ king mode, both seeming to relish the role of master of the charcoal. Grandma Tracy had refrained from adding any deserts, always a bonus but the lanterns had been taken out of storage and been added to Alan's decorations, in fact the oldest and youngest in the family seemed to be so occupied in the task in hand they barely lifted their eyes to the sky when Tracy one returned.

Gordon's eyes portrayed his unexpected pleasure in the sight he took in as he rounded the edge of the pool house "Hey Virg, they're throwing us a home coming party."

"We've been away for a day Gord, I'd say that's bit dramatic."

"We should go away more often though, when was the last time we had a party."

Virgil immediately made his way over to the BBQ to make sure his steak wasn't going anywhere beyond medium rare and Gordon made his way over to Kayo.

"And this is in aid of?"

"Just a party, Al's idea, he's done a great job hasn't he."

"Nice theme, seem to recognise a bit of the décor."

"Come on Gord cut the kid a little slack, in fact I'd say why don't you hit full squid dunking mode an get the two of you back on track, go get your brother wet."

"What?"

"You know, go sort it out."

Gordon made his way over to Alan, little sheepishly at first but he could see from Alan's face that their enforced separation over the last few days was weighing as heavily on him.

"Hey Al, great idea."

"It's gonna be great, even John's made a guest appearance."

"You know Kayo suggested I hit full Squid dunking mode…. two pronged attack?" Gordon gave him a wink.

"Oh you bet."

Kayo was certainly surprised to be rushed off her feet and into the pool by her two blond siblings but nothing made her happier it seemed the mission had been a success and sometimes you just gotta to take one for the team.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

Kayo had read the last line three times, the commotion in the kitchen now held her full attention; she'd never quite seen or heard anything like it before. Why two grown men seemed to be deemed unable to prepare for a two week vacation she would never know. She couldn't quite decide which out of Grandma or Scott were annoying her younger brothers more, at the present moment in time it was a close call. Now hiding a smirk behind her book at Gordon's fake enthusiasm for a lesson in home cooking from Grandma, take-away's apparently could be disastrous to the health of her youngest Grandson's. Gordon must have been really holding back from the obvious retort, desperation to stay off the radar she surmised, they were both taking the smother-fest with surprising good grace. If Scott asked Alan to check that he had packed everything he needed one more time she thought he may just let the mask of interest slip, for gods sake Scott sent them out to the most dangerous situations you could imagine and he was checking whether Alan had thought about sunscreen. By the time he got to checking whether he had thought about packing some work to get ahead in the next semester she thought it was time to ditch the book which was now about as entertaining as the financial news and mount a rescue of her own. Throwing the book to one side she rose and noticed John hovering in the background with a grin to rival a Cheshire cat.

"You gonna let them suffer?"

"You can't deny its entertainment Kayo, I saw your face behind your book and you haven't turned the page in ten minutes."

Kayo laughed "I sense an opening in covert ops for you if you want it."

"Well as you'll be otherwise engaged in mission control maybe I could take you up on that." John smiled at the look of horror on her face.

"Don't even think about it space boy, if I'm needed then you're back on duty on Five and no argument."

John linked her arm "Let's go rescue the gruesome twosome at this rate they'll never get off the Island."

The presence of John and Kayo seemed to quell the onslaught as both Scott and Grandma seemed to halt their present obsession.

"Hey think you could let the boys actually make it to the hanger today." John gave Alan a sympathetic smile, this whole trip was part of his eighteenth celebrations and he was starting it like a child being sent off on his first overnight school trip.

Alan headed straight over a soon as he saw them, the look of gratitude apparent in his eyes. Grandma handed Gordon a basket of supplies and ruffled his hair apparently giving up on the culinary masterclass.

"Guess it's time for the send off then." Scott commented half heartedly submitting to the loss of control over his younger siblings he would have to endure for two weeks.

Gordon and Alan couldn't have made a swifter run for the exit if they had been chased by Zombies, barely stopping to collect the bags dumped by the veranda they hightailed it towards the hanger. The rest of the clan followed at sedentary pace long having given up on the full flag waving send off, it seemed that their presence in the hanger was a requirement only for those wishing the bon voyage. Gordon couldn't resist a smile of triumph to his younger brother as they rounded the pool edge, the plans long in the making had come to fruition and they had managed to pull it off without alerting any of the following entourage about the true nature of their stateside adventure. The plane had been fully serviced and fuelled by Virgil who was waiting for them at the steps.

"Thought you weren't going to make it." Virgil smiled at the joy emanating from his younger brothers, especially Alan who was already bounding up the steps two at a time forgetting to load his bags.

"Oi you're not too old for hug before you leave." Scott's shout may have been meant to sound like an observation but he had barked it like an order.

Alan turned on the steps watching Gordon face the full melee of waiting Tracy arms and decided that if he wanted to be left in peace for the vacation he may just be wise to comply. Reluctantly he descended, he just wanted to get out of there, the final hurdle and home free but the waiting arms of his older brothers demanded attention.

"You got everything you need." Kayo rolled her eyes at Scott he'd just spent an hour listing the necessities for the trip and even now he couldn't leave it alone.

"Think so Scotty." He allowed the hug followed by the slap to the back before moving on to the others in turn.

"Don't forget your bags then." Scott indicated the pile that Alan had left at the bottom of the steps smiling at him in mock exasperation.

"Knew I'd be coming back for them." Alan retorted while in the middle of one of Virgil's finest backbreakers.

"Yeh right sure you were" Gordon commented while breaking from one of Johns quick backslap hugs and making his way over to his Grandma trying to mask the look of disappointment.

"Forgot your cookies son, seems no doubt that you two are cut from the same cloth." the basket was thrust into his arms and a kiss firmly planted on his cheek "You look after him Gordon, no bars I don't want to be getting a call from the Tracy lawyers."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gordon rolled his eyes over her shoulder as she went in for the final hug, noticing the wink from Kayo; if he didn't know better he'd swear she had an all knowing look after the lawyer comment.

Virgil submitted to butler duty lifting the bags onto the aircraft as his younger brothers took their seats in the cockpit. Hanging around at the cock-pit door as Alan commenced the pre-flight checks.

"You trying to stow-away." Alan commented noticing Virgil's reluctance to leave.

"Just look after her." Virgil sighed

"Who?"

"Jesus Alan the car, I've invested more time on her than Two in the past few weeks and I'd take it personally if you so much as dented her."

"You're talking to an expert Virg, my baby won't get a scratch, I promise..…..Just knew you'd love her as much as I do…. Now bugger off I got my leave to start."

Five pairs of eyes watched Tracy One ascend to the skies and all were wondering how long they would make it before a call would be made either by one of them requesting assistance or by someone else demanding their presence. Kayo's fears were firmly planted on the second week, the odds on a Scott explosion if there was any news footage showing his brothers and the familiar car were a dead cert.

Once Alan switched to autopilot he couldn't resist a whoop of delight and a high five to his brother, three months planning, a few sleepless nights especially the night after he'd received an e-mail from the paint shop asking him to rate their service of the pink paint job he hadn't ordered. Now he sat in the cock-pit looking at the orchestrator of the pink monstrosity and the equally brilliant master of fixing his mistake looking forward to the vacation that most eighteen year olds would kill for. He'd enjoy sharing that one with Gordon over a beer, if he hadn't texted Virgil ranting about his sibling and then received a photo message back showing Gordon asleep wearing a dust mask lying across the backseat of a AMG primed and ready for a return to red he may just have told Kayo exactly what she could do with her pool party idea. He smiled at Gordon who was now rooting around in the basket in the vain hope of something edible, he couldn't wait for it to start proper, a fortnight with Gordon what could possibly go wrong?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN – A big thank you to Creative Girl 29 and Teobi who have in recently reminded me how much I like to play around in this story.**

Ch16

Alan could not recall what had initially started the giggling fit that was now drowning out the sound of the jet engine, but once it had started it looked likely to show no signs of abating. With little to do on the long flight at cruising altitude but ensure all readings from the flight controls were portraying no cause for alarm he had watched as Gordon settled back with his hand behind his head holding court. The brother alongside him had covered a multitude of subjects on his one man 'sit down' cock-pit comedy show and tears were now rolling freely down his face and his stomach muscles cramping their protest. He watched as Gordon could barely speak now he had joined him in his hysteria, the latest offering from the jesting genius was a perfect impression of Scott during a debrief and asking him to guess the mission, Alan was now almost pleading with him to stop, he didn't think he could take much more without leaving an embarrassing stain on the seat. But Gordon sensing the one man audience was completely in the palm of his hands continued.

"OK Allie this is one of yours." Gordon straightened his face adopting a stern steeled look and the gruff bark of their older brother "Now Alan if you would like to explain what the hell you think you were doing, that manoeuvre not only endangered you but we were lucky to get Thunderbird Three back in one piece."

Alan struggled to speak through the laughter "Well to be honest Gordon that could be any of them."

Gordon grinned "Correct answer to the blond less good looking Tracy. Let's try another game, guess the recipient of the hairdryer treatment."

Alan started to gain control of his mirth but he felt like his cheeks were straining under the pressure of the facial workout he had endured for the last hour "Go on then just one more, but then you gotta cut me a little slack I gotta be ready to land this girl in less than an hour."

Gordon brushed his hand in front of his face to brush away the smirk and readopted the stern look mimicking perfectly the movement of the jaw muscles in the pauses in his sentence "That was just darn right irresponsible….." Gordon slammed his hand down hard on the centre console "We have comms for a god damn reason, we need to know you are safe….One more time and I swear… one more time" Gordon stood, a poor substitute in height but a perfect representation of Scott's stance "If you wish to continue having a job to do within IR then you respect the hierarchy of leadership and you follow god damn orders!"

Alan grinned at him "Too fucking easy, there's only one person in our family brave enough to dump comms on Scott and she just shrugs off the shit storm likes it's nothing. How does she do that? He has me cowering like a puppy next to a steaming pile o shite."

Gordon laughed "That's because you give too much of a shit about impressing him, I've watched her during the lecture and it all washes over her, eventually he just runs outta steam with nothing resolved, she walks away knowing that the one way conversation has been nothing but a little therapy for Scott."

Alan laughed "Go on then Freud … Virgil's reaction to a bollocking. Give us your take."

Gordon smiled at him "Have you noticed he agrees with him at the start, watches the edges of his temper disappear and then gently inserts his opinion and eventually they agree to meet somewhere in the middle."

Alan looked at Gordon the grin disappearing from his face "So only me then that dissects the conversation for hours after."

Gordon smiled "Well you know me I take nothing seriously apparently and it is hard to say what John does, although I have a theory. I suspect he hacks his accounts on the quiet and gets his retribution that way. He may be the quiet one but he has the most brooding time without seeing him in the flesh, remember the virus that sent an "I love you" email to Scott's electronic little black book.

Alan gave him look of disbelief "Come on he wasn't the only one in the world affected."

Gordon winked at him "Ah but he's protected by the best god damn firewall in history and funny how it happened after John had manoeuvred Five to Global One and he took the verbal onslaught in the debrief"

"You think he put Eos up to it."

"Well just look at the evidence, I mean for John that was almost a grin when Scott asked him to get Eos to check out his security settings after receiving several proposals and a couple of indecent photographs."

Alan rolled his eyes "I really gotta toughen up, I've been shitting myself about this whole vacation, I guess the trick is not to care."

Gordon tapped Alan on the leg "I guess the trick is to imagine that you're getting roasted for something he would in all likelihood do himself or has very likely already done. You gotta take him off that pedestal and see him as your brother. Scott isn't perfect you know, he's just at the top of the tree now and has no-one calling him out."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as they both processed the meaning behind the statement; Scott had been forced into full command, their father going missing had not only robbed them of the love and comfort of a man with a bark worse than his bite, a man that scolded and doled out hugs in equal measure. It had robbed them of a brother, turning him into surrogate and commander who found less and less time to truly relax around them, moments of joviality were fleeting and precious when they came.

Alan's smile had disappeared with his recent train of thought and he flicked on manual controls and started the slow decent through US airspace "You know Scott was kinda fun in Kansas."

Gordon smiled " I bet he was, bet he had a hard on for your car, probably knocked years off him, I can just imagine him on that track, in fact when you think about it you brought the wrong brother."

Alan gave him a sidelong glance "I brought the only brother for the job, can you imagine Scott's reaction if I asked him to navigate for the rally?"

Gordon grinned "Suppose. He's the worst passenger in any of the birds, I can imagine him now having a coronary at the lack of control."

Alan lowered the landing gear as the airstrip came into view; taking a deep breath he tried to push his older brother from his thoughts. Sharing a laugh and a joke with Gordon was one thing, everyone had their moments with Scott but what he felt they were doing now was closer to pushing his luck than he felt in a long time.

Gordon slapped him on the shoulder interrupting his guilty thoughts "Two weeks of uninterrupted fun Al, this is it your first grownup extended vacation."

Alan's face in return adopted a more serious expression as he brought the Tracy craft into land "The car Gordon, this is about giving my new girl a christening she won't forget. The first week is about road testing, you get a day of fun when we make it to Houston for the pre-race party."

Gordon clapped his hands together "Jesus Al you kept quiet about the Party, this is the trip that just keeps on giving"

Alan raised an eyebrow "You mean they sent you all the competitor information and you didn't see fit to read it."

"You doing an impression of Scott or Virgil, you gotta give me a little more to go on at the minute I just can't call it"

Alan ignored his brother's jibe as he taxied towards the hanger "All competitors are to meet twenty –four hours before the first starting slot for pre race interviews and the launch party. Sponsors want their pound of flesh before the race."

As the plane came to a halt he watched as the colour drained from Gordon's face "Shit Al, reporters what we gonna do about the exposure?"

Alan shrugged his shoulders "What did you expect? It's the revival of one of the most famous races in history, a playground for the rich and famous. There'll be too many for them to go at, we'll stay lowkey, they'll be more interested in the competition. The list will be out tomorrow betcha $ 100 we are the poor relation when it comes to press interest."

Gordon shot him a look "Fucking hell Al, we are in Chuck Robbins car! They'll be a god damn melee for a car of that provenance!"

Before Alan could retort he was interrupted by the sound of Gordon's phone bursting out the introduction to Don't Stop Me Now by Queen.

Gordon retrieved his phone from his pocket "You owe me $50, told you we wouldn't make it to the house before Scotty checked in."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Alan woke unnaturally early, normally an alarm would wake him and the snooze button would be deployed several times with the sure-fire knowledge it would make all the difference. As his eyes adjusted through the blurry haze taking in the neon digits which declared it was 6:00am and practically the middle of his night he wondered whether if sub-consciously he wasn't willing to waste a minute of his freedom. For the first time he could remember he had no intention of rolling over, wrapping himself up and ignoring the potential a new day presented. He had always been of the opinion that the several bursts of an additional ten minutes ensconced in the protection of the feather down, whether dozing or just enjoying the warm cocoon, made the difference in his ability to cope with the day ahead. Of course it hadn't been so long since he was here in this childhood room but there was a raft of difference between coming here with Scott on a mission to buy a car and the excitement of time on his own where he didn't have to answer to anyone. He didn't lay there long enough to ponder further whether the company of Gordon made the difference in his perception to starting the day or whether for the first time in his life he felt he had been deemed grown-up enough by Scott that he had finally discovered how to embrace the day like him.

He put off the shower as soon as he realised that this time was his own, one brief peek around the door of his brother's room and the throaty breathing he was greeted with confirmed that this hour of the morning belonged to him. The one thing he had wanted to do without other eyes tainting the experience was to take the car out. It had to be more than the a playful jaunt around the airstrip, the first time he took his girl out on the open road he needed it to be just them, the forming of a relationship between vehicle and driver. This car he knew, this car he could quote the spec, the horsepower the detail of the modifications but all was for naught if he didn't have a feel for the touches she needed. As he got to the barn door, there was a flutter in his chest, as he hauled the giant doors open his mouth dried, the vision of the outline of his car hidden by the green tarpaulin present wrap brought an instantaneous grin to his face. For a few hours or more they were about to be fully acquainted, a bond would be formed, this was a moment he would never forget as long as he lived. He pulled the tarp, tentatively, enjoying each portion of the reveal knowing that he had the time to enjoy it. As his eyes took in the beauty of its bright red exterior he traced his finger along her as he walked around the full 360, appreciating the tactile introduction but knowing her true value lay within the hood.

"Well baby let's see if we can't find a name for you on our first date."

As he turned the engine over he imagined her answering purr to the gentle foot on the gas as confirmation that she approved of the need for them to be on first name terms. The reverse out of the encasement of the barn was sedentary, the half mile to the edge of the property and the main road a gentle introduction. The T-Junction and the right turn was 50km of uninterrupted asphalt, a straight line, the perfect introduction to her capabilities of acceleration, no great demand for driving skills he admitted to himself but still just him, the car and a testing of limits.

The wheelspin start before the quick gear change at high revs brought her a voice he had been dying to hear, shifting into top gear with only one foot in contact with the floor and the whoop left his lips as an involuntary action. He watched the speedometer climb and her voice hit her crescendo at 315km per hour, the wind blowing through the semi cranked window made him feel more alive in fifteen minutes than he had been in living memory. He edged off the gas bringing her into a slow deceleration, he was listening intently to the changes in tone from the engine, from the forced roar when pushed to limit of her capabilities to a grateful growl at the respite given by him. He had been in the car for less than twenty minutes and already he felt like their first un-chaperoned introduction had given him a better understanding of her. As he reached the edges of the town limits he realised that he did not want to park her anywhere and leave her for even a minute. He wasn't going to sully her with a pit stop through a drive through for a caffeine hit. No their first date was a precursor for the next two weeks and the few captured minutes were enough. He turned her around and headed for home pondering whether a goddess such as this actually had a name that befitted the experience he had just had.

With one hand on the wheel his other hand caressed the dash "Well honey you gotta talk to me if we're gonna be on first name terms."

Alan had been exhilarated by the open road, the lone experience, the doing something without asking permission for once and a brief moment to indulge in fantasy where if he had wanted to he could really keep on going. The fleeting freedom had been enough; he had something that truly belonged to him and if he wanted to he could do this all again tomorrow. However he considered there were two sides to this new found freedom, his perceived baptism into manhood and the other half was at best guess still snoring his head off at the ranch and he couldn't wait to wake him.

Alan screeched his doughnut turns outside the window of his older brother while waiting for the inevitable shock of blond hair to make its enquiry at the window. That was the thing about his brother the closest in age, John would have given him a look of disinterest, Virgil would have slammed the window shut in annoyance at the early alarm call and Scott would have delivered a lecture, whereas Gordon dispensed the anticipated grin and wave and took seconds to meet him at the now silenced engine.

"Fucking hell Alan you rose with the lark." Gordon peered in and laughed a rich throaty laugh "And hopefully you'll be wearing clothes in the rally."

Alan giggled "Didn't have time to get dressed this girl was begging for an outing."

Gordon opened the door for his brother and Alan exited unabashed at the fact he had taken his first test drive in his boxers, T-shirt and pumps.

Gordon ruffled his hair "Good job you didn't get pulled over, you look like you made a quick escape when the husband came home."

Alan punched him in the arm "I'm starving fancy some pancakes and a large dose of caffeine."

Gordon smiled "Then you can take me out for a cruise in this babe magnet of yours, I'm starting to see the potential after that alarm call. Oh and Alan, you do your research this morning?"

"Broke her back, this girl's got stamina."

Gordon placed his arm around his brothers shoulder and steered him towards the house "Not the practical application the bit you thought I had not interest in, I waited up for the embargo to be lifted at 2am, did you?"

Alan stopped at the doorway the tone in Gordon's voice perked his interest, he could imagine the roll call of sports personalities, models and the top 5% on the rich list "Bet it's a model isn't it? That blond Brit, what's her name? The one with the fabulous legs and a thirst for speed, you know the one, she's gorgeous, the one that took part in the Dakar Rally for that documentary."

"A Brit yes, model not in my lifetime and I have to say I have a new found respect … but I think you're gonna have to get used to the fact that our cover is blown."

As they walked into the kitchen Alan's faced paled as he processed Gordon's certainty they were not actually going to get away with it "Why?"

Gordon grinned "This is your tester Al. Is the wrath of Scott worth the experience? It's your decision."

Just the mention of his older brother's name brought bile to his throat "Just tell me Gordon you've got me fucking worried now."

Gordon delivered the blow watching for the immediate tell in his brother that would call an end to their plans "Do the infamous driving skills of one Mr Aloysius Parker mean anything to you?"

"You're shitting me."

Gordon smiled "Nope. And the old goat's got more about him than I gave him credit for. You a quitter Al?"

Alan smiled weakly at first then erupted into a grin "Hell no! Let's show him and Scott what we're made of. What's the worst that can happen? We lose to the old git and never hear the end of it and face a tirade from Scott, bet once he releases his hot air he'll be jealous I didn't ask him."

Gordon slapped him on the back "Awww my little brother all grown up. Now let's fill our face with pancakes and show the locals the beauty of your beast."

Alan smiled "That's it!"

Gordon raised an eyebrow "You changed your mind?"

"Nope you just named my girl, I was edging to Bia … Raw Power… but she is a beauty that takes the eye away from the beast." He took his arm and led him to the window "Gordon let me introduce you to Belle the winner of the Gumball revival."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

Scott returned to the ring after leaving it a good hour since the others had hit the hay, the likelihood of being disturbed by them he knew was at a minimum as long as there was no call for assistance from Five. John was a safe bet not to make a return, still with leaden legs in the first day of earth's gravity and having had the first taste of alcohol in months he would in all probability rise late and not move out of his room until Grandma insisted he join them. Before he had made the journey back down he had checked for the not so subtle sounds of Virgil's night time Darth Vadar impression and on hearing the throaty wheeze accompanied by an attractive nasal whistle he had been assured the coast was clear. In his mind he knew there was absolutely no valid reason to make the call he had wanted to make to the adventurers stateside in the absence of his brothers but the first call to gain intelligence would be a source of amusement, giving them the ammunition to continue with the control freak label the older two loved to pin on him. In reality he had always been aware that the loss of control in any situation set him on edge, he had never been plagued by panic attacks in his anxiety but his ability to see a past the need to be the one with ultimate responsibility to protect the others never left him. Missions were easier, they all had an area of expertise he could defer to before making a decision, the responsibility of the outcome in the field he would always feel was his but the dedicated team behind them always made it less difficult.

In darkness waiting for the agreed 3:00am contact he realised that the control he'd in all probability had no right to take over two grown men enjoying a vacation would probable cause waves of discord for months to come if his interference became family folklore. Coffee in hand he lay back waiting for the familiar blueish light of the holographic consol in the middle of the room to spring to life. As the minutes ticked by past the allotted time for the communication and the irritation built, he wondered whether control was becoming more of an issue than he was comfortable believing. Before he could ponder further whether his least endearing quality would eventually get him carted off to residential therapy the anticipated light entered the room.

Kayo hovered barely containing her amused smile at the agitated face of her clandestine contact "Five minutes Scott, that's all. Eos just finished the computer hack, phone records and car data I have."

Scott leaned forward "So spill, looking at your face we have interesting news on day one."

Kayo folded her arms, staring at him but remaining silent.

"What?" Scott protested.

Kayo sighed "No hi Kayo how's it up on Five? No pleasantries… just spill. Jeez Scott! A wise man once told me manners maketh man especially when you want something, forgetting your own advice now Scott. But if we're going straight in for brother stalk phase-one then I have some interesting data."

Scott smiled "So K how was day one up on Five?"

Kayo grinned "Better and I could string it out but as I'm feeling kinda relaxed in the peace of my new temporary accommodation I'll let it go, what you want first?"

Scott sat forward nursing his mug "Did either check the list?"

Kayo laughed "Surprisingly Gordon did some research a few hours ago, would have loved to have seen his face when he saw Parkers name, bet he was only trawling to find a leggy, top heavy target for the launch party." Kayo watched amused as a grin erupted on Scott's features at her deduction "Alan will have kittens when he finds out, hope he's got the grit not to bail at the first hurdle."

Scott raised an eyebrow, rose from his seated position and started pacing the ring "Alan's lucky he's off the leash after you told me their plans."

Kayo straightened her face "It's my job and if you had pulled the plug I'd have never forgiven you. Contingency is in place, it's a timed race no risk of collision in a melee for first place, reign it in Scott and let them enjoy it, bet you always slipped the leash at their age."

Scott ignored the comment "And has the car been on an outing yet?"

Kayo watched his agitated march "You may wanna sit down for this one." Scott shot her an alarmed look "Not spilling till you take a seat and when I tell you remember not to wake the household."

Scott threw himself onto the opposite coach from where he had started the conversation and his eyes darkened "Go on!"

Kayo smirked "Short outing, early doors clocked at top speed of 315km per hour."

"Fucking hell!"

Kayo hovered trying to choke back a burst of laughter threatening to break free, when she felt she had control she continued "Calm it speed freak, you should be patting him on the shoulder and congratulating Virgil on his mods."

Scott's face took on a thunderous expression "If Virg hadn't got the tracker in place on his last visit then I would have pulled the plug, still considering it now. Are your fucking kidding me 315km per hour, he's gonna wrap himself round a tree or end up in Jail."

Kayo hardened her expression "You will not pull the plug." She was aware he voice was raising in defence of her younger brother so took a deep breath to pull it back to discussion level before contact turned into a slanging match "What and wrap it round a tree just like you did? And to be fair to Alan he's sorted the law enforcement problem with his foresight to use Eos as an early warning system. Give the lad some credit he's put more thought in to this than you did when you were showing off to your buddies, now take your face out of your palm and count to a thousand before you call them."

"And in your expert opinion as Head of Security you are still happy for this to go ahead?"

Kayo ignored that sarcastic edge to his tone "As Head of Security I have two operatives who will be on the ground in Houston to stave off attention and babysit for us. Eos is monitoring all movements and communication hacks are in place at your request. As their big sister defending their rights as adults to a trip they have planned meticulously by their standards to an overzealous surrogate parent I'd say take a chill pill and trust them. Shit Scott you need to control everything don't you."

Scott forced a half smile "Penny's happy then all bases are covered?"

Kayo grinned "Well unless they win this thing, maybe a little harder to control the pack of gossip mongers then but nothing Penny is unaccustomed to I am sure. You gonna phone them then?"

Scott returned her smile in defeat "Just starting the count to a million. So shall we say same time tomorrow for the update briefing on the blond ambition tour?"

Kayo saluted her mock reverence "Can't wait Commander."

As the blue haze dissipated Scott doubted his cool even if he reached the million on the count, rather than heading to the kitchen he headed to the leather chair in the office after retrieving a bottle of 20 year old malt whiskey off the side and pouring a single measure. In the whole of the briefing there was one fact he just couldn't let go of, as the conversation started he thought the press attention would be his main concern, but 315km per hour kept popping in his head. The warm liquid was held in his mouth for a moment to savour than made its comforting track downwards, he raised his glass "To Alan and a new Tracy groundspeed record."

The ability to make the call came easier than expected, he hadn't lost control just extended the parameters, and he could still call a halt at anytime if he got anything in his early hours talks with Five that caused a major concern. He drained the glass took out the phone and decided to phone the brother that was least likely to avoid his call. If Alan was coming down from his burst of speed he fully expected the 'Busy right now try me later' message to kick-in.

…

Gordon sat at the kitchen counter stuffing the last pancake into his mouth while Alan scurried around cleaning all traces of flour off the sides and gloopy mix off the cold parts of the stove.

Talking through the mouthful Gordon turned his attention to his brother "So Al we going cruising in your beast."

Alan attacked the burnt in remnants on the still heated hot plate "I think she should be admired don't you?"

"And hopefully not the only one gaining attention." Gordon grinned before washing down the pancake with the last of his orange juice.

The Freddy Mercury on ringtone interrupted their immediate plans for the day, Gordon reached across the counter for his phone "He's early today, maybe there's been a mission must be early hours on the Island."

Alan sat beside him on a high stool "You getting it then?"

Gordon grinned "Reckon he's checkin if we've changed our underwear."

Alan laughed "Probably or making sure we've fed ourselves. Get it over with and we should have a good few hours at least before we get the next excuse to check up on us."

"Hey Scotty how ya?" Gordon cradled the phone in his neck while gesticulating the chatter with his hands "yeh not been up long, nothing really just into town…Yeh Scott Al's fine just gonna road test her. Yup …. Yup …. No it'll be my first time in her, k I'll put Alan on."

Alan took the phone reluctantly "Hey Scott."

"Hey yourself Al. Enjoying your trip?"

Alan rolled his eyes towards Gordon "So far, not really done much, going into town in a bit."

"Bet you can't wait to try the car out on the road Al, be different feel to the airstrip." Scott poured a smaller measure into his glass while he waited for the response.

"Yep can't wait, missed her. First road trip's gonna be awesome, tell ya what I'll phone you back when we get back and I'll tell you all about it."

Alan hung up before he received a response. "Fucking hell Gordon, we really gotta phone him before he calls us."

Gordon smiled "All good though."

Alan grinned "Yeh all good, he doesn't suspect a thing."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19

For Gordon the novelty of his new found freedom had worn off in two days, with no pool and no ocean in spitting distance, the forced restriction to land had stifled his enthusiasm. The heat wasn't helping, at this time of year in Kansas it had to be a major emergency to leave an air conditioned environment for longer than five minutes. Even stepping out on the porch in the full heat of the day had perspiration mapping unattractive adornments to his t-shirt within minutes without him doing anything to warrant breaking a sweat. He missed a uniform that kept his body at a constant temperature; he missed the breeze, a cooling draft delivered as a gift to the land by an expanse of ocean. He missed the Island and having a choice as to which of brothers to share his unique style of entertainment with. He had been on the porch in breath stealing heat in enforced solitude for twenty minutes; Al had started to test his patience with his new found cocky arrogance. Each run out in the car seemed to change the usually modest and mild mannered blond into some know-it-all petrol-head journalist type who could suck the enjoyment of any road trip by ramming the spec home at every opportunity. Gordon was now struggling to see the beauty of the beast as Alan forced him to spend two mornings in the blistering heat while he held court in the town square for any poor unsuspecting that happened to admire her. Even Sadie looked like she regretted saying howdy on her way to work and she actually worked with cars for a living.

In hindsight calling Alan an immature rich kid on their return may not have been the best way broach the subject and in retrospect most of his bad temper in-fact was down to the landlocked state they had found themselves in, inactivity and the killer humidity. Even so, sometimes Alan deserved a dose of the truth; it was just a shame he had to deliver it on a vacation that's sole purpose was to give Alan a dose of the real world. Out of all of them Alan had been the only one of them not to have some outside life in adulthood. Leaning over the rail in the last portion of shade afforded on the western facing veranda, he steeled himself to the apology. Alan deserved one, he may be annoying at times but he had never deserved to be branded a spoiled brat, god if he could just cool off first then maybe the likelihood of an outburst if the apology was not taken in good grace would be limited. He stared at the outside tap on the edge of the barn, water, not quite his choice of a dousing but it may make the foul smell emanating from his body disappear with his equally foul mood.

Gordon stood at the hose spraying water ineffectively over his head wishing his family had had the forethought to install a pool. Even with the amount of training he had been required to do in his teens his father preferred to drop him in the early mornings to the municipal and collect him from training with the team in the evening. A personal coach and pool had never been considered even when he made the national team, if there was one thing his father couldn't stand to do in the early days of owning a successful business it was to rub it in the faces of his long standing neighbours. The decadent lifestyle to unknowing eyes came with their removal to a private Island in the Pacific years later. The water was barely giving him a soaking, low water pressure and the sun stealing it's wholesome relief, true enough it was certainly cool once the warm water standing in the portion of the hose exposed to the sun had been dispensed, but what he would do to be immersed. He would take a few more minutes to cleanse the stench and heat induced temper and he'd go find out if Alan was hiding behind a locked bedroom door or bemoaning the ruination of his trip to one of their elder brothers. He heard the screen door slam and braced himself, he hadn't considered a third option, that Alan would have been brewing his own foul temper within the house and seek him out with a few home truths of his own. Gordon considered the hose in his hand, maybe a water fight was just what they needed but if Alan was already in a mood it would fan the flames not quench them. He turned the tap off and braced himself for the inevitable outburst just hoping an apology would be enough. The sight he turned to face was not one he was expecting, Alan's blue eyes radiating by a bright smile as he walked towards him holding his tablet. Well at least he had decided against the water, a ruined piece of tech to add to his misdemeanours would have been all he needed.

"You ok Gords?"

"Uh huh… You?"

Alan placed a hand on his brothers wet shoulder "Fine….Gord I'm sorry … We've got a couple of beers with our names on them in the kitchen and you look like someone that would appreciate the air conditioning."

Gordon smiled flicking the last drops from the hose in the direction of his brother "Al I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Alan brought an arm around his shoulder "That's unexpected because I am pretty sure you did."

They walked towards the house in silence which was broken by the creak of the screen door as they entered. The kitchen side had the promised beers waiting along with a batch of freshly made cookies.

Gordon took the beer "Al you made cookies, I was outside worried I'd ruined your vacation and you were in here baking choc chip."

Alan smiled grabbing the unclaimed beer and taking a long swig "I was in here making cookies because I've ruined your vacation." He pulled out a high stool gesturing for Gordon to take a seat "The cookies are only the half of it, I've got an idea that will ensure you enjoy the rest of it."

Gordon smiled took the offered seat and helped himself to a warm cookie, an unusual combination with beer but declining a peace offering was not his style and he had to admit when it came to baking his brother was an untapped resource at the island "Mmmm mm Alan where you learn to bake?"

Al grinned "Ever heard of the phrase 'if you want something doing properly then do it yourself?"

Gordon grabbed a second while he processed the revelation " Yeh but we've never had any of your offerings in the cookie jar."

Alan took another swig amused at the pleasantly surprised expression on his brother's face as he demolished the second and reached out for a third "I also didn't want to hurt any feelings so I got a cookie jar in my own room that I refill when I get the opportunity, anyway the cookies aren't the point, take a look at this."

Gordon took the tablet from his brother "Al it's a map of Texas….Oh you wanna plan the route to Houston?"

"Not really Gordon I want to start our vacation." He watched the puzzled expression of his brother before he noticed his loss of concentration as he took another bite "Gordon why did we come here?"

"Easy, your birthday, your car and an epic race that you thought it would be a great idea to enter. I have to admit on paper a perfect idea all round."

Alan sighed "Yeh I know, that's the point … all me, nothing really in it for you, Gordon we came here because we needed the car, nothing else. Take a look at the map."

Gordon resigned himself to the puzzle "Yep that's Texas alright, if you're trying to test my map reading skills then I think we'd be better off doing it on the road."

Alan chuckled "Be careful what you wish for." He pushed the tablet closer to his brother "I'll spell it out for you .. Houston! Why the hell are we not there already, we got the car and they got the beaches on their doorstep."

Gordon looked at the tablet and then at his brother who had the same glint of pleasure in his eye as he had when he thought he picked out a perfect present and couldn't wait for its unveiling "The beach you say? Alan you are not just a pretty face."

Alan grinned while reaching out for a cookie before joining Gordon on a high stool, clinking his bottle against his brother's to confirm that peace had been restored "Let's ship out tomorrow then, three days at the beach before we have to try and avoid Parker at the launch party."

"Cheers. Sounds like I plan. Al seriously I didn't mean what I said, it was just the heat and you know and…."

"You did and I deserved it. This is a do-over, should have started with week one for you and the road race for me. Whatever you wanna do in the next few days is up to you."

Gordon rose to grab another couple of beers, relieving them of their caps he slid one across the counter to his brother "Now it's your turn to be careful what you wish for Squirt!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

Gordon struggled to contain his excitement, setting his alarm for 4:00am may have been a little overzealous but with only three full days planned at the beach the early start was a small price to pay for sneaking in a late afternoon on the day of arrival. In order to keep Alan in the best spirits he had packed everything required the evening before, made arrangements to place the Tracy homestead back in the hands of its caretakers and planned the route meticulously. To be fair once on Highway 35 at Wichita it would be a pretty straight run, pick up the 45 into Galveston and the ocean beckoned. The journey would take the best part of ten hours according to the downloaded map but he figured in 'the beast' they could shave at least an hour off maybe more if Al was prepared to test the early warning systems in place courtesy of his A.I. sister. The only stops Gordon planned on were the necessary bathroom breaks and pit stops having packed an assortment of food prepared from the remnants of the refrigerator. His thoughts turned to the wake-up call for his brother and how best to approach it. They had not discussed the early start but a fresh cup of coffee delivered with enthusiasm should do the trick, yep coffee, point him towards the shower and announce road trip at the top of his lungs, job done. He was in no doubt he would find his top range because all though over a thousand kilometers separated him from the ocean he could almost smell and taste its briny familiarity.

Gordon watched the sky turn from inky black to dark indigo with purplish hues as the golden orb fought for its right to bathe the horizon in light. His attention turned from the entrancing sky as the coffee machine bubbled its pleasure at a job well done, Gordon filled the two mugs and made his way to phase-one of operation 'waves, sun and eye candy'. The knock he admitted was a pitiful attempt to announce entry; Gordon delivered the weak courtesy before kicking the door and bowling in carrying the rich scented offering. Placing the mugs down, he opened the curtains which provided little additional assistance to the mission of waking the sleeping dead so he bathed the room in artificial light waiting for a response from a brother who was spread-eagled across his bed with his lower limbs dangling over the side. The stirring groans from the blond indicated the roll over and hide under the duvet trick was about to be deployed.

Gordon launched himself on the bed "Roaaaaaad Triiiiiiip!"

The blue eyes of his brother flickered open briefly before they retreated behind his forearm "What time is it maniac?"

Gordon's grin widened as Alan raised his frame then flopped down in defeat "It's time to get up sleepyhead, that car wont drive itself and surf's up dude."

Alan returned the smile as the infectious enthusiasm of his brother took a foothold in his room "So early then if you're not committing to pinning down the hand on the clock. Seriously what's the rush?"

Gordon waited for Alan to raise himself up on the pillows and placed a mug in his hand "The rush my little Padawan in all things fun is not to waste another god damn minute of this vacation in the landlocked hell of this state. Lets break out the boardies, scan the horizon for bikini clad babes behind the safety of our Ray Ban's and live a couple of days as boys on tour."

Alan took a sip and eyed his brother "So not just about the ocean then?"

Gordon picked up his mug and winked "Just think about it Al, you are about to get sensory overload and if it's anything like Florida then you'll probably go blind."

Alan drained his mug and resided himself to the fact the day had started "You brother are a very bad influence, so I take it you have gotten over the Penelope infatuation?"

Unnaturally stumped for a second for a quick comeback Gordon resorted to removing the covers from his brother before grabbing his arm and taking his retreat back to bed out of the equation "Just window shopping, not necessarily getting the wallet out."

Alan punched him lightly in the shoulder "Necessarily eh…. Well that speaks volumes. Have you wondered if our blond agent will be heading up the cheerleading squad for Parker? Gordon, I can imagine your face if she says yes to a date and then discovers you've been marked as property of a Texan beauty."

Gordon pinked slightly "As I said I'll be window shopping and as your wingman I may have to divert the attention of the friend of someone you have an eye on."He watched his brother make his way to the bathroom "Why you don't think Penny will be in Houston do you? Oh my god, Penelope on vacation. Alan get in that god damn shower and let's go investigate. You think Eos will be able to tell us if Penny's got a hotel room booked. Do you think she'll arrive before the launch….shit Al, shit she will be there won't she, and they come as a pair don't they. I mean I have never seen them apart."

Alan rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door before shouting "I'll be down in ten and I expect breakfast and another cup of coffee before we hit the road."

Alan chortled to himself under the jets bringing his body and mind to life, his brother had proclaimed the announcement of Parker and not made the connection to the possibility of Penelope being there. Bloody hell he had taken it as read as soon as heard the name that she would be there to raise awareness for the charity he was entered to support. For a graduate Gordon could be slow on the uptake sometimes and although their plan had been to stay under the radar, watching his brother make disastrous advances to her at the launch party would keep him in bribery material for weeks at home. He half hoped now that they would bump into them before the race, he wasn't as green as his brothers would like to think and he now had little fear of discovery. The daily calls from Scott asking questions he already knew the answer to only confirmed to him that the youngest label left him in a certain amount of disregard when it came to being quick on the uptake. The very first inquiry as to whether he had taken the car on the road yet and the silent response to the negative reply confirmed one thing, they were already being monitored from afar. Rather than be affronted at the obvious vacation tracking that was taking place, he had taken it as permission from the eldest, now they were here he didn't feel that secrecy was as important as during the planning stages when the plug could have been pulled at anytime. Nope this trip was his for the taking and a little Gordon ribbing along the way courtesy of his puppy dog obsession with their blond friend may just take the edge off the wait for the real fun to start.

Lathering the shampoo into large frothy horn like adornments to his hair, he congratulated himself on the best idea he had had since the whole adventure had been planned on his laptop months before. This trip to the beach was going to be better than watching the mate of the lead in a rom com die on his ass in the attempt to secure 'the friend' He stood under the water with his eyes closed until the last of mass of suds hit the basin floor smiling to himself, his love for romantic comedies would never be spoken out loud but on the odd occasion he was on his own with Virgil they had been their little secret. In this real life version he was about to witness his closest in age brother crash and burn requesting the date and while he was not the sort of person to take pleasure Gordon's embarrassment it was certainly going provide a little entertainment before the big event.

He made his way to the kitchen to discover the room in the semi darkness of the early morning light, sides wiped and not trace of Gordon or the demanded breakfast. Shrugging his shoulders and submitting to karma for his earlier uncharitable thoughts he made his way through the house giving each room a reverent goodbye before closing the main door to the house. Gordon had placed a couple of thermos cups on the hood of his goddess next to a couple of slices of wholegrain toast leaking butter through the napkin and onto her paintwork.

"Unless you wanna walk to the beach then get that shit off my car."

Gordon retrieved the offending articles handing half the booty to his indignant brother "Jesus Al you sound like Virg when I drop a wrapper in Two."

"Just get in Gordo before I change my mind and I take you further inland."

With wind from the cranked window blow drying his wet hair, music of choice blaring full blast, the undeniable good company of his brother and miles of road to test his girl out on Alan relaxed into the journey enjoying every minute of it. If this was what next week was all about, foot on the gas, endless asphalt and the responsive car he was falling more and more in love with by the minute then he may never want to go home. Even Gordon playfully inquiring every ten minutes for the last couple of hours if they were there yet and acting out the need of a five year for a bathroom break couldn't take the edge off, in fact he hadn't laughed so hard in months.

He took his eye off the road briefly as Gordon hung out of the window proclaiming he could taste the ocean with two hours still to go. "Gordon, pack it in will you."

In timely response to Alan's demand the not so dulcet tones of Judas Priest rang out from Alan's phone …' _breaking the law …breaking the law"_. Alan took his foot off the accelerator and brought the car within the boundaries of the interstate speed limit.

"What the hell is that?" Gordon inquired.

"That Gordon is a close call, but at least we know now that Eos is doing her thing. Highway Patrol up ahead and although they may turn a blind eye to a little indulgence in speed you doing your best impression of a Labrador will not go down so well. So keep your head, arms, legs and anything else you may be tempted to stick out of the window firmly in the car."

Gordon chuckled "Spoilsport, we get an early warning so I may just experiment with what parts of my body I can get out in the wind."

Alan glared at him "Don't you fu.."

Gordon put his fingers to his lips as the familiar ringtone kicked in "Scotty Mercury, he's late today."

Alan smiled "Put him on speaker; let's just see how much he gives away about what he knows."

Gordon raised an eyebrow before submitting to the request, in chorus they both chimed up "Hey Scott."

They could almost sense the desperation for a minute by minute update of the journey and a demand to know their plans "How you doing? I just wondered if you two were having a good time."

Alan smiled at Gordon's response "You asked that yesterday, you sure you just don't want to check where we're headed and ask if we're behaving ourselves like good little Tracy's."

Both grinned at the slight cough before the reply "Oh you started your road trip then and yes knowing you are behaving yourselves as you put it would be good."

Alan grinned "Just headed north-west, headed for the mountains and no-ones been arrested or at the receiving end of a punch in a late night bar."

Gordon high-fived him at the silence from the eldest "Scott you there?"

"Still here … sorry ...just … the mountains? And Alan I should hope you've been nowhere near a bar"

Alan smiled "Scott just admit it, you know exactly where we are headed and if you thought I'd been anywhere near a bar you'd have brought me home in disgrace. So the tracker is it just on the car then? Or have our phones been subject to tampering that certain governments would be proud of?"

Both smiled as they waited for the reply.

"The car."

Alan smirked and felt a certain sense of victory "So you gonna cut the umbilical or are we continuing the daily charade? You know where we are, what speed and I suspect you know a helluv a lot more about this road trip than you are letting on and we are still here. So you gonna quit with the nurse maid routine or demand we come home."

"Call you tomorrow?"

Alan grinned at his passenger "How about you call us to congratulate us when we win." Alan indicated for Gordon to terminate the call.

"Al when did you get so brave?"

"Well there is over 6,000 miles between us and hell, let's face it I'm probably still tame by his standards at eighteen. And somebody encouraged me not to care so much what he thinks. What's he gonna do? Hightail it over to the states and drag us home by the ears"

Gordon glanced over at his newly empowered brother "Well it's a distinct possibility so step on it, if there's a chance he's on his way to drag us home I want at least a sampler of Galveston."

Alan gave him a wink "You worry too much Gordon; we are home free in just over an hour's time we'll be checking into a hotel with an ocean view."

"Shit."

"What?"

Gordon shrugged his shoulders "Do you think we needed to book a hotel room in advance?"

Alan took a hand of the wheel and punched his brother in the arm "Gordon if I have to phone Scott back later and beg him to pull a few strings to get us accommodation I am gonna kill you."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

With a snapped summons to the ring Kayo started to wonder why the roles had reversed, surely if anyone should be doing the summoning round here it was her? Still, never keep the Field Commander waiting, but it served to be armed. Quickly she requested Eos download the latest data and communications from operation 'smother hen', then she made the jump to the living room surprised to see that not only blue eyes greeted her. The blue were certainly sporting the most serious expression, the cyan merely raising an eyebrow and miming 'zipping it' behind Scott's back. Data started to stream before her eyes, the boys were on the move, so far no alarm bells. They had reduced speed miles before the radar gun, definitely only good news then, _oh shit,_ a transcript from a recent conversation Scott had with Gordon and Al _._ Adopting a neutral expression while waiting for whatever shit storm was brewing, she caught John's eye and in one amused glance knew she had back up giving her free reign to break the silence.

"So Scott, you have an emergency?"

"Er nope….Just a little change in plan"

There was no point in pretending he wasn't certain she had all the data at her fingertips so she fought the desire to play dumb "What? You want to monitor their beach vacation; I don't think we need to implement tighter security until the media frenzy. What's really bugging you?" Kayo fought to suppress her smirk as the eyes of her red headed brother twinkled with delight.

"They know I know, how?"

"How do you know, they know that you know." With that John's laugh broke free and she watched Scott head pivot in the direction of the intrusion.

"Instead of hovering in the background you may as well join us."

John moved towards the seats "It may have escaped your attention Scott but I generally hover in the back ground." Enjoying every minute of the uncomfortable demeanour of his brother he continued "So, how do you know, that they know, that you know."

"Alan told me."

Both Kayo and John burst out laughing.

Kayo regained her composure quickly before the cause she was trying to defend became collateral damage because she and John had fanned the flames "Ok the jig is up, so again what's the problem?"

"They were taking the piss."

"Nothing new there then." John added now wondering where the hell this was leading.

Scott smiled "Just your excursion on security detail is no longer required; Parker will have to find a new co-driver Kayo."

"Hang on a minute, a little security for the main event wasn't such a bad idea."

"Spoken with your Head of Security hat on or are you disappointed not to be getting in on the action?"

John started to realise the full extent of the operation behind the latest exit visa signed "You mean you were gonna gatecrash their party."

Kayo shrugged "On orders?"

He turned back to Scott "So your leaving them to it right?"

"Not exactly John, I want IR mission control on the Island, you have Three if needed, Kayo Thunderbird One, sleeping beauty has his usual ride, I'm going stateside."

"You're trusting me with One just so you can give them a bollocking … and for what?"

Scott laughed "Bollocking no, lesson maybe, in three days I'm gonna co-drive with Parker, cocky little shits will find they are not the only ones who know how to have fun or handle a car."

Kayo folded her arms looking to John for support "You'd better not ruin theirs."

John smiled "Don't think he's planning on ruining it K, just showing them how it should be done, Al's unwittingly thrown a gauntlet and big brother here is gonna make him squirm."

"Not so much squirm as eat my dirt." Scott responded smugly.

"Technically speaking, not likely with the staggered start." Kayo grumpily responded now the opportunity for a working speed carnival had disappeared in minutes before her eyes.

John sighed "I'm calling an intervention."

Scott raised an eyebrow "You think we should call them home."

"No, I think we should call Virgil to talk you out of this, Alan will never forgive you."

"Might if he beats us."

"Parker won't throw it and neither will you." Kayo responded looking to John for support, with none immediately forthcoming she left the ring to brief Virgil, determined that between now and the day of the launch party a three pronged attack may talk him out of it and if that got her back on security detail then all the better.

…..

Alan pulled into the dustbowl car park and looked at Gordon, the hotel nestled at its rear did not look remotely like the five star treatment they were going to get in Houston but the Seaside Inn was right on the beach and Gordon had a huge grin on his face. Hell, they only needed a bed and the ocean and his brother certainly didn't look disappointed.

Alan parked her up as close as he could get to the building, turned off the engine and smiled at his navigator "Well we made it, no thanks to you and your we don't need the sat nav from here. Scott going blind on our location is one thing but taking over an hour to find the hotel just a god damn waste of your own time. There can only be a few hours of daylight left and we've got to unpack yet."

Gordon gave him an incredulous look stopping short of laughing in his brothers face "Unpack, you serious, check in, dump bags, beach, hire shop, sniff out the nearest party and roll into bed at stupid o'clock before doing it all over again. Whoever has time to unpack Al, live out of ya bag like a pro."

"A prostitute?"

The stifled laugh burst free "Shit Al, professional surfer!"

Slightly embarrassed at the rebuff and completely aware he was now firmly out of his comfort zone Alan followed Gordon into the hotel. The lobby was clean and functional, service friendly, room adequate; he barely had both feet inside the door when Gordon relieved him of his bag, threw it on the bed and grabbed his arm pulling him the wrong side of the door.

"You serious, coffee Gord, I've just driven ten and a half hours on one thermos I think I deserve at least a coffee."

Gordon ignored the protestation, practically corralling him out of the hotel "Grab you a soda in the surf shop, come on Al only a couple of hours left and I wanna get my feet wet. Besides if you want to find a party you've gotta join the fun."

Alan sat on the wall outside the shop drinking soda watching his animated brother secure the hire of a couple of boards. For a simple purchase he was certainly taking his god damn time, revised, for a simple purchase from a man he was taking his time. No doubt deep in conversation about the tide and the best surf his attention turned from his gesticulating brother to a girl with long auburn hair struggling to kick start her scooter. One look back towards the shop and he determined they were going nowhere soon so he made his way over.

"Hey, want some help."

She smiled "Got a new scooter?"

"Take a look at this one for you if you'd like."

She held out her hand "Connie … and if you wouldn't mind but I've but been ignoring the problem for a couple of days so it's probably given up the ghost."

"I'm Al, and let's just take a look, could be something or nothing."

She shrugged "Definitely not nothing and with my luck probably an expensive something."

Al checked the basics, covertly checking for gas, not wanting to offend the green eyes damsel in distress. Satisfied it wasn't an embarrassing oversight on her behalf he removed the spark plug, found the loose connection and confidently asked her to try it without the kick start.

The kiss delivered to his cheek was certainly a surprise, the invitation to a beach party later that evening an even better one. In doing a good deed for Gordon, karma seemed to be delivered. He decided there and then that Gordon could go to hell if he had other plans, he waved goodbye and promised to meet her there. Quite why is heart was hammering in his chest he wasn't certain but there was a slim chance, if he wasn't mistaken, that he was about to go on his first date.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Scott lay back on the sun lounger enjoying the comforting warmth of the late afternoon sun; after John had left the ring, no doubt to add another voice to his cause, he had half expected Virgil to descend to offer a few home truths. So far he had been left to his own devices; John had eventually joined him but apart from a nod in acknowledgement, it was so far so good on the lecture front. Although he noted that John cast the odd look in his direction while setting up the perfect shaded zone. From behind the safety of his shades he had watched his red-headed brother fumbling with the parasol and lounger before settling himself, appearing to engross himself in the paperback he was holding loosely in his hands. Biding his time Scott surmised before the expected re-enforcements, they would be on their way in some shape or form before the day was out, whether it be a non-nonsense grandparent or an exasperated brother his threat to head to the states was not going to be realised before everyone made their opinion known. Scott watched his direct younger brother pull his knees up so no part of his body was exposed to the sun and then return to the pretence of reading. Why John even bothered to spend time out in the open when he had such an aversion to their closest star he had no idea, it amused Scott that although he was dressed in shorts and basketball vest John wanted no ray to taint his pallid skin. True, he was the most likely to turn lobster red if he didn't take precautions but who could fail to instantly unwind as the heat caressed the skin. He had watched John turn the pages at leisurely intervals which gave away that he was waiting for something to happen, John could speed read, the slow rate of knots the pages were turning gave away his lack of interest in the book. Scott shifted onto his stomach, rested his face on his arms and allowed the heat to warm his shoulders aiding him to drift into a semi-conscious daze, whatever was coming it was not going to spoil the most relaxation he'd felt in a long time.

"Snoring there Scott."

Scott opened one eye behind his glasses and noted Virgil leaning forward on the edge of the lounger next to him with his hands in front of him holding a couple of bottles of beer. Well here it comes; he supposed he had better get the brotherly advice session over with. "I do not snore."

"Course not, like you don't lecture, don't always know best or don't piss all over our little brothers first shot at an adult vacation."

Scott raised himself up on one arm and turned towards his brother noting for the first time that John's lounger was now empty, he smirked "adult vacation eh, let's hope not, rather think of them building sandcastles and body boarding."

"Yep, coz that's exactly what you did on your first Spring Break."

"You don't know what I got up to on my first solo vacation."

"I think I could take a lucky guess."

Scott turned back onto his back, sitting in a semi-reclined position trying to gage when the hell the conversation was going to get to the point. He waited in what now seemed to be a stand-off, he knew why Virgil was there but Virgil seemed to be going for his default, a knowing silence, hoping Scott would guess the reason and argue against it before he had uttered a word. Not this time lumberjack.

"Virgil you're blocking the sun, and as always what went on in Spring Break stays the stuff of legend."

Virgil grinned and passed a bottle of beer to his brother "The stuff of legend? That good! Then I am sure whatever your experience or experiences you would do them again given half the chance. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if a reclaiming of your youth isn't behind your determination to take the trip."

Scott took a swig before resting the bottle between his knees "So you come fully briefed and the point Virg, I am sure there is one, although at the moment I'm damned if I'm close to guessing it."

"Fully briefed that's an understatement, woken by John unceremoniously descending on me pleading for backup, then Kayo breaks protocol, manifesting without warning at the side of the bed. You really need to have a word; we discussed a no visual rule in the bedrooms while she's on Five."

Scott laughed "Hope you didn't make her blush."

"You think her blushing was the problem? Shit Scott I sleep butt naked, if John hadn't have arrived first I'd never be able to look her in the eye again." Virgil took a large gulp out of his bottle and placed in on the floor beside him "Anyway looks like I'm involved in operation 'brother save' now so here goes … stop trying to involve yourself, the tracker, ok I went along with it, made sense to know their whereabouts but really you hacked their computers too, and three calls a day, no wonder they've gone off radar."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"You're worse than an over-anxious parent."

"Not being his dad just watchin out for him and now I'm planning to enhance their enjoyment with a little, friendly, brotherly competition."

"Recapturing your youth via Al more like. Admit it Scott, mid-life crisis alert, they are out there having more fun than you've had in a long time and the brother smother is an excuse to cut in."

Scott took another long drink before replying "I resent that."

"Because it's the truth?"

"No, I resent the implication that I've hit mid-life, Virg I'm twenty-eight for god's sake, hardly a candidate for the red Porsche and hair dye."

"No, but you are a candidate for showing up a couple of young bucks in a road race because Al had the audacity to choose Gordon over you and the fact they did not give two shits about asking for your permission."

"Still going."

Virgil raised his eyebrow at the surly, end of argument statement from his brother "I'm sure you are, but you will be going on my terms, no argument. If you don't then I tell Gordon and Alan you plan to race with Parker, you still have to live with them when this is all over."

"No point going if I don't get a ride in the Gumball, wasn't planning on being their cheerleader"

Virgil smiled "Don't spit your pacifier Scotty boy, there is a plan in mind that should keep you all happy, just need to make a call first, but since you started cramping their style they are not that easy to get hold of."

…..

Gordon hadn't seen Alan so enthusiastic in a long time; a party with strangers would usually be so far out of his comfort zone that he would have expected a little resistance. Apart from bemoaning the fact that Gordon hadn't allowed him time to unpack so now his best t-shirt was creased there had been no reluctance to join the fun. Gordon lay on the bed waiting for his younger brother to finish in the bathroom, not quite sure what the hell was taking him so long but at only 10pm the night was young. The bathroom door opened and before his brother's head rounded the door Gordon was hit by full force chemical warfare.

Gordon raced to the window to "Al its cologne, you're not supposed to bathe in it; they'll smell you in Houston."

Alan's cheeks pinked "Just wanted to make an effort for my first party, you ready?"

"Been ready for half an hour, come on they Al let's head to the liquor store and go make some friends."

Alan followed Gordon to the door "We takin beers? You sure you're allowed to drink them on the beach"

"Al, _you're_ not actually allowed to drink them anywhere but we wouldn't endear ourselves to our new friends if we turned up empty handed. Besides only a problem if we get caught. We won't be the only ones drinking and from what Blake in the hire shop said there is a party Porretto nearly every night of the week. Al if you don't like it we'll come back, I promise faithfully to take my wingman duties seriously and not to leave your side."

The gathering was in full force, the music, not too loud and obtrusive accompanying the gentle lapping of the waves, the faces of those dancing lit by the small fire glowing red, small groups dotted around some animated, some just relaxing. Gordon spotted his target immediately, after the disappointing surf they'd encountered earlier he was going to get the low down on the best beach from Blake.

"Come on Al, let's go introduce you to my new mate."

"You go, just going to hang out here for a while."

"You sure."

"Yup, catch you in a bit."

Alan had spotted Connie by the fire as soon as he'd gotten close, her auburn hair brought to new life by the flames. He had been relieved to see she was sat with a couple who were otherwise engaged putting to bed his angst in the shower that she had invited him as thanks rather than invited him for any other reason. The wave of her hand beckoned him over and he was surprised his legs had the strength to carry him towards her. The couple next to her rose hand in hand and headed off down the beach as Alan made it to where she was sat.

"Hi Alan, fashionably late or couldn't decide what to wear?"

"Erm … just you know, sorta like the party to be in full swing." God, why had he just lied through his teeth, the last party he had been to without adult supervision was when he was twelve. He cast a glance in the direction of his brother who was draining a bottle in one, yep, this still qualified as without adult supervision.

Connie smiled "You taking a seat then or you gonna stand there blocking the heat all night?"

Alan took a seat beside her "You get home OK, didn't cut out again."

"She's good as new, thanks Alan, you saved me a fortune, the local garage are shysters."

"Glad to be of help, fancy a beer."

"Got one thanks."

Alan pulled a bottle from the bag then realised he hadn't considered how on earth to take the cap off.

"Pass it here."

He watched her wincing as she release the cap with her back teeth before passing it back "Thanks."

"You on vacation then Alan, can't place you're accent."

"From Kansas."

"Like Dorothy."

"What?"

"Never mind, how long you here for?"

"Couple of days then heading to Houston."

"You?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders "Rest of my life if I don't get my act together."

As they descended into small talk Alan moved closer so their arms were almost touching, Connie rested her head on his shoulders. Here in the firelight on an unfamiliar beach with a beautiful girl at his side the Gumball did not look as enticing as it had been from his bedroom on a Pacific Isle. He had two days of free vacation time left and it now looked likely he could find something at an entirely different pace to occupy the last week if he wanted to. He took her hand, the flames of the fire dancing in front of his eyes, shapes shifting and drawing him under there hypnotic power.

Gordon satisfied he had the lowdown on the surf for the next few days turned his attention back to the spot he had left Alan. Well at least he's moved, hopefully socialising, he scanned the faces one by one looking for the blond. Stopping dead at the campfire, his mouth agape as he processed the scene, his brother making-out with a technique that did little to divulge his lack of experience, maybe the kid was a natural at more things than four wheels. Gordon smiled and turned back to the group he had just left deciding to be a wingman at distance, tempting though it was to bowl over and ruin the two person lip party Gordon knew when to take a step back.

Gordon raised his bottle in the general direction of his brother "To the Tracy genes."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN - Apologies for the delayed update, finding any time on the run up to or during the holidays has proved more difficult than envisaged when annual leave was counted down on the calendar. Back to work now and wouldn't you know it, the brain is now up for the challenge! Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed, you made my day.**

Ch 23

Gordon shuffled forwards towards the dying fire, the red glow against the jet black of the burnt wood started to entrance his eye as much as the curling, yellowy orange flames that had been licking the air above just half an hour before. The heat had become a necessity as the late night turned into a very early morning and all Gordon wanted at that precise moment was a snack and bed. The party had dwindled in number over the last hour; invitations to all-night clubs or private parties had passed amongst their number. All of which, however tempted Gordon had felt, had been declined in favour of casting the odd glance in the direction of his brother. The last offer had been more of the promise of disposable pleasure than a party; on any other vacation in any other company he may well have volunteered for an education from the blond haired Susan, or was it Sharon?

The odd glance had become a gamble, Alan laughing in animated conversation, smile provoking. Alan with his arm draped around Red, well, that was admittedly edging on uncomfortable but still within the tolerable range. Alan in the grips of yet another world record attempt for longest kiss without getting anywhere fast, painful viewing and slightly embarrassing. Did the kid ever break for air once he got going? He now understood why people, usually under the premise of a joke, yelled ' _get a room',_ they'd seen quite enough _._ Still, whatever his thoughts, wingman duties applied, until Al told him to get lost he was very much stuck in the ' _can't interrupt'_ but ' _how the hell do I let him know it's time to leave'_ dilemma. Thankfully, at least his ears had been saved as the last of the wannabe Hendrix's and Knopfler's had left in favour of a smaller audience in a condo. Now he was treated to the relaxing, effortless musicality of the waves which were lulling him deeper into the desire for sleep. At 4am and with big plans for some excellent surf in Matagorda he really could do with shoehorning his brother out of Red's clutches. At ninety seven miles away he needed his brother fit to drive, he looked back to the otherwise occupied brother, or at least the keys to the damn car if Alan had found an all-consuming holiday romance. More people drifted away leaving only couples and the blondest god damn gooseberry on the Gulf Coast.

His pocket vibrated, distraction for a minute, maybe there is a god looking out for elder brothers everywhere after all. He glanced at the screen, if there was one thing his raven haired brother was good at it was ensuring his texts were a draw for an immediate response.

 _Penny has a proposition for you._

 _Very funny. What are the odds on me falling for that one?_

 _Lessoning by the minute. Seriously I've just spoken to her and all right it's my idea but it would be good to know I can let …..forget this shit is Al there? Can I phone you without little ears?_

 _I'll phone you give me five. doubt he's any threat for an eavesdrop though._

 _Yeah sorry time difference, I wake ya?_

 _Sorta wish you had. Stop texting I'm phoning you now._

Gordon rose to take a walk down the beach, the cold of the lapping surf at his feet brought him round from his fire induced stupor, he dialed his brother's number as soon as he was far enough away from little ears. Had Penny been the hook or had she really got a proposition? There was no way that question could wait to be answered until morning and Virgil knew it. Probably just a catch up ordered by Scott using his right-hand man now all communications had been severed. For someone that had anticipated his phone call, Virgil was already at the seven ring mark, way past Gordon's usual tolerance and one short of the his brothers messaging service.

"Sorry, just making a sandwich."

"Are you kidding? You knew I was … forget it. You hooked me … Penny? … spill."

"She's in Houston tomorrow night until the launch of … well you know…. the worst kept secret in history." Virgil laughed "Well done by the way, Scott has been at his most entertaining over the last few days."

"We're still here so he can't have hit nuclear AND …the deal with Penny or whatever the reason for the call is? Cut to the chase Virg it's 4am and my head demands sleep."

"OK, I don't want to cut your vacation short little brother, but, how important is winning this race to you?"

"Don't know about winning but it's sorta the 18th present I promised Al, hence the stockin filler of the nodding dog and fluffy dice. Not free to enter this shit you know. Don't pull Al from the race. Is Scott really pissed enough to call in the big guns."

"You paid the 10K entrant fee ?"

Gordon answered the perceived deflection "went half."

"I'm not pulling Alan. And Penelope really does have an alternative for your time. You think you could lose Al for the evening tomorrow, she has insisted that she be the one to explain?"

"I think Al would be happy to lose me for the rest of the vacation…. Hang on why? What the hell can't you tell me now and why the hell has Penny insisted?"

"Come on Gords, now where's the fun in spilling that? Keeping both my younger brothers happy is my true vocation in life, so trust me."

"Well that smacked of sarcasm."

"Sorry, hungry is never my best look. And what do you mean by Al's happy to lose you? … NO! You're kidding right? … he's .."

"Eat ya god damn sandwich. I didn't say a word."

"Think you just did. Lads on tour and one nil to Al. Tell me I'm wrong. No don't. I'm enjoyin it too much."

"Glad you find it amusing."

"Well I'm pitted against the evil forces of Field Commander Killjoy here so cut me some slack. You'll be happy, well, .. ish and Al will get used to the alternative."

"I wouldn't worry if I'm not his co-drive he's already holding interviews. So go on where's Penny staying?"

"St Regis. Gordon it's where the launch is. You bothered to do your homework?"

"Not since finding out Parker was driving ….. wait … No …. Not doing it … DEFINITELY NOT!"

"You can tell that to Penelope then."

Gordon heard the click of termination and rang the number back immediately; he was nowhere near done with this conversation. Absolutely no way on the earth he could let this go, yet as the ring tone blended into the overly chirpy greeting of his brother's _busy right now leave a message_ instruction he reflected that maybe the opportunity to say ' _not even if hell freezes over'_ to Penelope had its own benefits. Gordon retraced his steps back to the waning fire, Red was asleep in the crook of Alan's arm, he caught his eye and even by the half light of the fire he could see his brother's cheek and neck's burning blush.

He mimed tapping his watch.

Alan shrugged his shoulders, Red stirred.

Gordon waggled the hotel room keys.

Al shrugged again.

Gordon started the walk back up the beach slowly, making sure the catch up was possible. Before he got to the steps he turned. No shadow, no silhouettes of anyone standing with the intention of following. An eighteen year old Alan had decreed wingman duties superfluous. Excellent, the bed beckoned, with the promise of waking to better surf if he could get his hands on the goddess. Then an evening of fun with Penelope while she tried her best to get him to agree to something he was most definitely not going to agree to. Hell yeah, tomorrow was already today, in a few hours he may well be waking up to the best day ever and judging by his own lack of company for the walk to the digs, Alan would not be disagreeing with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN – I'M apologising again! Slow on the update again with this one. The muse is as sluggish as my energy levels in the winter months. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ch24

Gordon closed his eyes for the umpteenth time; the two pillows that had obviously seen better days had been bashed into the perfect shape to accommodate his neck. For all his protestations to Virgil that his head demanded sleep only an hour or so before, it was now demanding anything and everything before it would give in. First he had played over Virgil's conversation in his head, he had deciphered the hinted detail and he was expected to turncoat to team Penelope. He couldn't accuse his brother of bad planning, if anything apart from the obvious drawback in a cap, he would have hugged his brother if he were here. The bedcovers were removed, returned and removed again at regular intervals as he pondered what that meant for the GT3 and its blond driver, the obvious jump, Killjoy was pulling rank, his gain, even if Penny wasn't joining them she would be his cheerleader. That thought brought a grin to his face and he gave up on sleep to obtain a drink of water. As the adrenalin faded and sleep still did not come, he rose again, to shut the window that was open a small crack, to muffle the sound of those damn seabirds. The irritating bathroom extract fan became the next port of call, halted by a firm hand that would have ripped the white noise producing nuisance from the wall of cubby hole that housed a shower, toilet and small sink, if didn't have one sleep deprived eye on paying damages.

Now as the first annoying chick of light started to break through he's rose again to adjust the thin drapes to ensure no light entered unfiltered. Still there was no drift, no closing of the eyes to pleasant thoughts that were the precursor to a dreamscape, an orchestrated dreamscape with Penny so recently planted there. But it was not his blond with the adorable blue eyes that you could dive right into that kept the sandman away; it was now the niggling feeling that as older brother he should not go to sleep until Casanova in training had returned. He rolled to the side to check the digital display, ten minutes since the last check-in with old father time, 7:08am and Alan was, well Alan was somewhere, possibly still at the beach as all credible evidence suggested. However, a trick of the brain and a fleeting glimpse of him face down in the dirt was enough for Gordon to give up entirely and decide to retrace his steps. As he redressed he considered that his kid brother was surely in the arms of Red, just reluctant to prize himself away from, well from whatever was on offer and that he'd now adopted to the role of over-anxious parent by default. He weighed it up, a recce to check up on one, which may embarrass the hell out of him, versus Scott roasting him like a hog on a spit if he had somehow lost his eighteen year old brother on his first outing. If he had left Alan to try and find his way home on more than the couple of beers he had provided then there was a chance he may not even remember the name of the hotel. He had to admit from his vast experience of beach parties that consuming a lot more than you brought was a distinct possibility, in fact now he came to think about it alcohol may not be his only concern. Shit, Scott was gonna string him up by the balls for this one.

He opened the door, which to his surprise gifted him the key to sleep, as the sleeping form of his brother fell backwards into the room, hitting the brown cord carpeting with a thud and a groan. He couldn't help but smile with relief while wondering how long his brother had staged a campout in the hallway and if he'd have decided to stage a rescue earlier just how much sleep he'd have had by now.

"Up ya get sleeping beauty." Gordon grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him to his feet.

Alan's grin was lopsided, but soon turned into a laugh as he slumped into Gordon's grip. "Are you my frog?"

"Wrong fairy tale, how long you been out there Al?"

"Not long….dunno …..what time is it?" Alan shrugged then returned to chuckling.

"Didn't you think of knocking?" Gordon questioned while he dragged the dead weight of his brother further into the room.

Alan pressed his fingers to his lips "Schhhh… don't want to wake anyone."

Gordon rolled his eyes "Was awake Al. Waiting for you." He walked him to the bed and took off his shoes. "How much you have to drink squirt?"

"The beers, some vodka, bottle of water walking Connie home." Alan flopped onto the bed. "Didn't walk far enough to walk it off." He smiled. "She's nice."

Gordon looked round the room; personal experience indicated the need for a receptacle so he grabbed the metal waste paper bin from under the clothes rail and put it at the side of the bed. They had been up for close to twenty four hours, only eaten the remnants from the refrigerator in Kansas on the car journey and Alan had consumed spirits. The long night was looking more and more likely to turn into a long day that did not include any time at the beach and left him in the role of nurse maid. Alan's novice status as a party animal was confirmed by a groan as he shifted position. An enforced stay at the hostel barely disguised as a hotel was about to become day two of their vacation.

"You gonna sleep in ya clothes Al."

"Uh huh."

"Covers on or off?"

"Hot in here, off."

Here we go thought Gordon as he picked the bin off the floor. "Hold that and if you're gonna hurl stick your head in it. Just gonna get ya some water."

The toothbrushes were barely dumped on the side of the sink when he heard the wretch followed by the not so gentle spray of Alan's stomach contents hitting the metal base. Babysitting for the next couple of hours equalled no sleep, he was gonna look like a hobo by the time he met up with Penny later. Still, maybe not making an effort and declining his brothers suggestion of a co-drive for the chauffeur with a sense of humour bypass would be the sort of _hard to get_ that would perk her interest. Who was he kidding, if he didn't get his ass to the mall for something more that the shorts and T's he had brought, then Penny was gonna be kind of relieved he'd said no to save her the embarrassment of association. Gordon waited for the wave to subside and handed the water over, quickly emptying the contents down the toilet before the anticipated revolt of Alan's stomach against the fresh liquid entering its system. He perched on the end of the bed, even with the fresh red blotches on his face and dribble on the corner of his mouth his brother was still sporting a wide grin. Keep him talking through the rough spell and tuck him up seemed the best course of action. Sharing the double with the exorcist's nemesis was dismissed; he'd take the frayed tub chair as soon as his brother nodded off. Keep him awake for now, make sure he got it all up and then watch in jealousy as his brother reached a comatose state.

"So Connie Al, fast work there little brother."

"Not really, was meeting her there." Alan responded before sitting bolt upright as the colour drained from his sweaty skin.

Gordon grinned. "You met her there Al. And from what I saw you did more than meet her. Did you get her number then?" He continued hopefully. By evening he could really do with Alan having plans.

He wasn't really fussed if Al cottoned on as quickly as he had to his new co-drive being Scott Senna, but he sorta did mind him gate-crashing on Penny persuading him to dump his ride. It's not like Al wouldn't be ecstatic anyway, especially in the twenty-four hour portion of the race when the co-drive had to do twelve hours. It had been something Al had banged on about on the journey to the coast when he had killed time on the nine hour journey to go over the rules. The fact that the sum total of his collection of cars consisted of a VW camper van and a low spec Sedan, had at one point caused his cock-sure brother to doubt his previous conviction of the win. Alan had for all intents and purposes brought him as navigator, nearly lost the road at the point he realised a certain number of driving hours had to be clocked by the co-drive.

Alan swallowed hard took a few shallow breaths before responding. "No. But it was a date! Met her earlier at the ….." He cradled the bin in his arms while waiting for the warning wave to subside. "She asked me to the party." He finished as defiantly as he could muster.

"Seeing her again Al?"

Alan peered over the rim and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno?"

"What she say when you walked her home?"

Alan thought for a moment "Asked if I wanted breakfast."

"And you said?"

"Not hungry."

"Smooth Al. Well that's a set up for date number two then?" Gordon added sarcastically with one eye on a solo trip to Huston.

Alan groaned and returned his head to the bin. Gordon waited for the inevitable protest of an empty stomach swishing its liquid around like a Hotpoint on fast-wash, which would lead to the unenviable task of bin cleaning duty for the second time. To his relief it was a false alarm and his brothers blue eyes returned to his.

"Just wondered if you liked her?"

"Yup." Alan grinned a little colour returning to his cheeks.

"Then you must have asked for her number." Gordon prompted hopefully.

"Erm….no…she's got mine, oh….yeh got it, we sent texts." Alan eye'd his brother suspiciously, "can I go to stage four now?"

"What's stage four?"

Alan lay back against the pillow "Sleep…..don't want a run or ginger vomit in a cup or eggs, just sleep."

"Alan I have no clue what the hell you are talking about. Close ya eyes. If the room doesn't spin you should be asleep in seconds."

"You deal with this much better than Scott." Alan mumbled.

Gordon nudged his brother "What ….Wait …. Al … Al ….Scott got you drunk?"

The response was a gentle snore. Gordon smiled, maybe Virgil had Field Commander Killjoy all wrong and he certainly had a comeback if this story got retold at home. Gordon found that now he had the opportunity to go to sleep that he now didn't need it. He slid Alan out of his trousers and tucked him up. Retrieving his phone, he took refuge in the chair and put in his decidedly obvious pin, 3333, and checked his texts.

 _Had a great time C x_

He was certain he'd thank him for it in the long run … _me too, was saving my appetite for dinner, pick you up at 7_ ? x

Gordon switched his attention to his own phone, dismissing the text option he dialled the number.

"Gordon, how lovely to hear from you." Her British accent rang musically in his ear.

"Lady P….. err …Virgil said to …. Well you know, St Regis …Just wondered about the time?" Shit, he really should have rehearsed this.

"Collect me at eight. And Gordon, please tone down the shirt."

"Eight it is your ladyship." He replied before terminating the call. Really not the cool, calm and confident call he would have hoped for but in twelve hours he had a date, well ish. It may well come under the guise of plot hatching, but hell he took what he could get, and he was not going to let Penelope know that he had talked himself around and their conversation was now barely a formality. Yep, no point making it easy, he pondered how persuasive she would be prepared to be to accomplish the mission set by Virgil.

The buzz of Alan's phone brought him from a daydream that was just about to get interesting.

 _Hey, blue eyes thought you'd ran. 7 is good. and if you're a very good boy I'll insist on breakfast. C x_

Gordon's jaw dropped, he was dreaming about it while Alan was edging on a sure bet if he'd play his stake.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN – Apologies yet again, another slow update, time has not been on my side, so when I did find myself at home I gave up completely on writing in favour of hibernation under fleece blanket! I will try to keep it going with more regular posts in future. Creative Girl29, Math Girl and Teobi thank you for your reviews, they really do help push it along when I think I will struggle to kick start this one again. To all reading this thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ch25

Alan felt weight shift beside him, a flicker of his eyes registered the form of his brother settling into the bed next to him before he shut them tight again. The brief entrance of light and the slight movement caused him to groan, the swell of liquid within his belly rising, threatening a spill if he so much as moved his head an inch. So he didn't move, stock-still he relaxed his eyelids and tried to reclaim blackness. In the hangover manual according to Scott sleep was the ultimate remedy, but unlike last time it frustratingly refused to comply as another wave of nausea hit him broadside. As the spell passed and he was confident he wouldn't need to make a dash out of the covers, the night before started to return with alarming lucidity. Shit, why had he tried to keep up with her drink for drink? Oh god, the thought of what Connie may now think of him made him want to hide from the world. He had walked her home, or staggered if he was honest, while making embarrassing statements about her being the love of his life. He raised the covers over his face to hide from the world, Huh what life? She, it turned out, was twenty, had worked and lived with her older brother for two years, moving from Seattle to Galvaston to break free from her parents only to feel stifled by a sibling. And he had done nothing he could actually tell her about, so the sum total of his life-experience, admitted to in-between some more interesting developments, had been _home schooled… likes gaming_. Shit! The covers left his face as the lack of cool air became more of a need than trying to hide from his worst memories. Not long after the _life story of Alan Tracy in one sentence_ he had seen fit to declare his undying devotion. He groaned out loud, she must have woken this morning thinking she'd had a lucky escape from the teen-stalker from hell.

The bright light behind the veils penetrated through his lids bathing them in yellow while he still held out hope for black. Combined with his brain refusing to shut down and he knew he was flogging a dead horse. He opened his eyes briefly, a tentative half-hearted attempt which failed as the light bored into his eyes like lasers ending in a searing pain in the centre of his head. His stomach again got in on the act, for all its recent demands for it to fully empty its contents, it now reminded him with a grumble and accompanying hunger pangs that it had not consumed nearly enough to soak up the indulgence of the night before. Taking a deep breath, he braved one eye, keeping the other shut in the hope that bargaining for the middle ground, somewhere between waking and sleeping would be enough to win the battle. The clock confirmed that he was on his way to having missed three meals. Probably explained a lot, not eating the night before had helped the first couple of drinks fill him with fake bravado, which soon wore off as he stood and stumbled his way to bringing the night to a close. He now had visions of a twenty year old watching him retreat from her door with awkward apologies as he declined her invite to breakfast. On reflection it was more than likely just that, rather than the 'at the time' imagined embarrassment of _that_ admission to her. His fear and naivety had had him jumping streets ahead into her bed, her kisses, still fresh on his lips, and newly awakened body took over his senses. Although, admittedly, not enough for him not to run from an imagined disastrous and embarrassing first. The arm of his brother reaching over him and pulling him close with an accompanying gentle snore broke his gut-somersaulting reminisces of the night before.

If nothing else Gordon was reminding him he had to place a line under it and try his best to claim day two of the vacation for him, all had to do was just raise his head from his pillow and the hard part was done. His body complied enough for him to swing his legs into the cool environment of the room and although the protestations from belly and head still grumbled away in the background he made it to his feet and the bathroom without incident. First port of call, the drug store equivalent of Scott's four-point hangover cure, two Advil and tumbler of water, then revert to the eldest Tracy's plan and hit the shower. He stepped onto the cold basin into rather unenthusiastic jets of water that trickled their best efforts down his back. Gordon sure knew how to pick a doozey of a hotel, in the cold light of day and with cold offering from the showerhead his misery looked set for the day. Still it was a drop in the ocean to his misdemeanours, promises made to give Gordon the vacation of his dreams dropped like a hot potato at the first sight of the auburn haired damsel in distress. He had a lot of ground to make up to him and he'd start by paying him back for a night of lost sleep by going on the hunt for a food cure that did not involve anything flavoured with ginger or anything jettisoned from a chicken's nether regions. He turned off the disappointing wake-up call and grabbed a towel off the rail, trying in vain to dry his body with a towel designed for hands before picking up a pair of boxers and T-shirt off the top of his bag and placing them over damp skin.

"Hey squirt. You're up… You feel ok?"

Alan turned his head in the direction of the voice while fighting for birth through the neck of his red T, on release he smiled at his brother who was now raised up on one arm grinning at him through bleary eyes.

"Be better when I've had breakfast, you want me to bring something back or did you want to get on the road?" Alan reluctantly offered. The road was not what he needed right now, but on day two of Gordon's part of the vacation he could hardly call a hotel day, especially in this shit-hole.

"No rush. You look like shit. You're ready to face the world then? Gordon appraised him, "not sure you should be allowed anywhere near the wheel of the car until much later. We both could do with the walk to blow the cobwebs off, give me a minute."

Alan shrugged, the bed his brother had vacated looked like a vision of beauty, even with the brown polyester bedding set, but a return would be defeatist, especially now he had got this far into claiming what remained of the day. All he had to do was find his jeans and trainers from wherever the hell he had left them the night before.

"Was gonna get you breakfast in bed. You know, just to say thanks for last night."

"Al, I'm your brother not your valentine, give me five and we'll get some together." Gordon mumbled through his toothbrush.

While he waited Alan rummaged through the contents of his backpack before taking a look under the bed for his runners. A mission he regretted instantly when faced by at least ten years of debris and a head that demanded instantly to be re-orientated before it claimed an alliance with his stomach and made him pay for his early afternoon gymnastics.

"Shit its freezing Al. You used all the hot water!" Gordon grumbled from the bathroom.

Gordon managed waking to ready to go in a little over the five minutes he had allotted himself for the task, aided no doubt by a shower of ice, but impressive to Alan none the less. Especially as a large portion of his brothers few hours sleep had been taken in the chair. More guilt, Alan tried to rack his brains for the perfect way to make it up to him, but any time spent thinking was just too darned hard. Much easier to be led through the day by his brother and just agree to anything, well almost anything. And an afternoon at the beach was surely even within his considerably dulled capabilities.

His now dressed brother threw his shoes and shades at him bringing him from his thoughts. "Come on then Al, what you waiting for?" Gordon instructed from the door. Alan sighed, everything on double time and now his head had started to spin.

...

After a plateful of well cooked protein and accompanying carbs washed down with the sugary hit of a full fat coke Alan started to return to himself. Albeit tired, his legs like leaden weights but he could find a little in reserve to make his brothers second day at the beach not the complete wash-out it had first looked.

"So Gord, what you think, surf or swim?"

"How about shopping?" Gordon offered putting a couple of bills on the table.

"Shopping!" Alan returned, of all the likely entertainments to be proffered, by the brother now sporting a suspicious smile, that was not in the top one hundred let alone top of the list.

An arm rounded his shoulder "Well, we both may need to find something a little more suitable for this evening."

"Why?" Alan responded not quite sure why he now had the niggling feeling that within the next few minutes he was going to want to kill him.

"We have dates." Gordon stated with a shrug, delivering it with the assumption that his brother had a clue about what the hell he was talking about. "Have you checked your texts?" He added.

Alan looked through the last messages sent… _dinner 7_ , shit Gordon! Although as his fingers trawled the thread the initial text that warranted his brother's interference ' _had a great time_ C x' brought a smile. He checked his watch, he had four hours to come up with a grown up venue, find something to wear and cross his fingers that he could handle the second date with more confidence and less to drink than the first.

Shopping with Gordon proved an entertainment in itself, it didn't take much to work out he was headed to a certain blonde in Houston as he fingered through ready-to-wear suits on the rail muttering about looking like a PA rather than St Regis material. Whereas he had fulfilled his list in an hour, admittedly an easier remit covered by the purchase of a pair of smart designer jeans, new trainers and loose navy blue formal shirt, but still he had the job done. He was now standing sentry at the changing room to give a nod or shake of the head each time his brother sported a new offering. The trouble was he had made the mistake of laughing, Gordon smelling an audience had given up the task in hand to come out in more and more unlikely outfits, the sarong and tank top combo his all time favourite. So far, in just over an hour, Gordon had only managed to secure underwear, which was just asking for a smart-ass comment but he refrained with one eye on the ever ticking clock.

"Did she tell you what the dress code was?" Alan inquired, trying to bring the task back on track.

"Just tone down the shirt," his brother replied looking over the top of the saloon style door.

"Why the insistence on a suit then?"

"It's got three Michellin stars Al, we have to be talking dinner here. Eight o'clock Al. What else is she inviting me to at eight?"

"Nothing at this rate, it's half five Gordon and so far you're turning up in either what you brought with you or a pair of silk boxers."

Gordon's head and naked torso rounded the door, his eyebrows dancing with amusement, "Here's hoping we get to the silk boxers." He shrugged his broad shoulders "Go on then, pick me something for her to unwrap."

Alan blushed glad to have a mission to retreat to, within five minutes he returned with black Italian leather slip on shoes, black pants and duck egg blue Gucci Duke Shirt. At quarter to six he wasted no time in announcing his presence just bowled on in there, threw the offering to his brother, instilling that time was running out and he was on his own if he was still in the shop past six.

"Take you shopping more often squirt." His brother called out from behind the changing room door after a good ten minutes in front of the mirror.

…..

Gordon dropped Alan at the restaurant and waved him off with a wink and his sagest advice "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" and he hit the accelerator imagining Penelope's face when he turned up behind the wheel of the goddess. Of course there was no-way on earth she'd wait for him on the outside of the hotel but a guy could dream. That one would be just one in a long list of scenarios where he would, with one look, sweep her off her feet. The reality was he would be a mess long before he got there. Stutter and stammer his way through the date like a red faced teen. Even with Galvaston still a blip on the horizon in his rear view mirror his nerves had the better of him. Before he had settled on his opening line he entered Houston and all rehearsals were forgotten. Then the date he had spent a large portion of the last year thinking about completely blindsided him, he drove into the large portico registering that she was stood there waiting, standing next to the concierge, immaculately dressed in belted fawn leather jacket, navy bootleg jeans and cowboy boots. Penelope shook the concierges hand and before Gordon had time to register he was not handing his keys to the valet she was in the car, a soft smile on her lips and a worryingly impish twinkle in her eyes.

"You toned the shirt down." She commented before leaning over and kissing his cheek "Houston Motorsport Park Gordon, Parker's waiting."

His heart sank, straight to the business end of the evening, still he didn't have to make it easy for her, "look I think I have the jist of Virgil's grand plan, split up Dastardly and Muttley. I agree to take on Muttley and Dastardly takes a ride with Peter Perfect. So, let's forget Parker for a while and go for something to eat."

Penelope laughed, almost a chuckle, "I think you will find that Muttley will be deciding if he will be taking you on, a 'try before you buy' so to speak. He quite fancied he'd make a good show of it with Kayo or Scott. Please don't take this the wrong way Gordon, although I have no doubt that he'd do anything I ask, he will consider you a liability."

Gordon gripped the wheel, placed his foot to the accelerator and allowed a small smile to curl on his lips as his passenger gripped the edge of her seat.

...

 **AN – Teobi … Your Dastardly and Muttley comment in you review had me in stitches, just had to nick it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Gordon's impulsive act and imagined moment of glory; the naught to sixty in the blink of an eye, the girlish scream of delight from the woman next to him, stalled as quickly as it had begun. Red lights up ahead halted his ability to make the dynamite first impression that he had, in less than a second from thought to action, been sure would end with her leaving the car and falling into his waiting arms. Scarlet signalled the end of the suburban block, the end of his opening gambit and the end of the fantasy. As they rolled to nestle behind the traffic, with time stopped still enough to allow reflection and regret, he realised his eagerness to impress was far off the mark considering the company. Her barely masked sidelong glance, not even sporting sympathetic amusement, drove a knife through his heart, which did not even give the consolation of allowing the butterflies building in his stomach an escape. As he shifted into first, rode the gas before the truck in front allowed a sedentary follow, he still had not thought of something to say. Not usually a problem he was plagued with. He rolled the window down a crack to allow air that in his opinion was in very short supply into the car. In fact air conditioning or not, it was suddenly stifling within the shell of his brother's car.

He took a deep breath, "Kinda hot for the time of year."

"Summer in Texas Gordon? You were expecting a cold snap?" Penelope took out her compact, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, turned and smiled at him, "perhaps Geography isn't your strongest suit, let's hope you pass Parker's test Gordon. And Gordon do be a dear and close the window. You are letting the warm air in and my hair Gordon, it took an hour to reach this level of perfection."

He rode through the gear changes, trying to keep his eye focused on the road rather than make a judgement on her version perfection. After all Penelope had always been perfection in his eyes, as far back as he could remember. He allowed his mind to wander far enough to claim the minor victory; she had spent an hour on her hair for him. He took the left onto I610N considering that maybe he could pull this back with a little of the GT repartee that usually had girls queuing for his key-card. ' _Dammit Gordon, get your shit together and say something_ '. For the man whose record breaking fail at a sponsored silence, which lasted lasted two minutes and twenty-two seconds, right now he couldn't even string a sentence together. He had introduced himself, on his first solo non-work related contact with her as, just a big kid with a big car and the added cherry on the cake of limited conversation. Now keenly aware her eyes were now firmly fixed on the windscreen, which confirmed to him that she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Although, he could have sworn he had seen the curl of her lip before she concealed it. He racked his brain for anything to fill the silence, still nothing and his baby brother had probably charmed the pants off Connie by now. He dared another glance in the direction of his passenger; in less than ten minutes in her presence he had secured a crash and burn to rival a Fischler invention. What the hell was he thinking, building this into something it wasn't, too quick to call it a date, even spent an afternoon shopping for god's sake. _Think of something to say, anything Gordon just fill the silence._ Nothing!

He pulled onto the I69, finding himself desperate for the life-saving form of the pit-bull chewing a wasp that was Parker. At least he knew where he stood with him, already confirmed as the lowest rank of life-form and judging by events so far, he was in no danger of disappointing him. He realised this thirty minute car journey was his only chance to make an impact before being handed over to his boot-camp and he had already died on his ass and practically given up. May as well have turned up in the sarong and tank-top just to compound his impotence at securing her interest, at least he would have defaulted to her low expectations and had a costume to hide behind. What the hell would a nearly twenty nine year old aristocrat see in a man barely out of diapers? He couldn't even risk a look at her right now while waiting for yet another set of lights to scream go with their greenish glow. In the blue of the uniform he was a very different man, cool, calm and collected, he could hide behind it; nerves played no part when they conversed because the nature of any conversation took care of itself, in the job. In civvies he may as well have been naked, left open to inspection and failing with every side long glance she had cast since leaving the first set of lights at the regulation speed. He hadn't even sparked her interest enough for the look to be edged with ice. She had briefly graced him with the look of a disappointed parent, one that knows better than to think for one minute they may have been pleasantly surprised by their offspring. He wanted her respect, and he had chosen to treat her like some girl that required little effort.

"Should be there in twenty minutes." Gordon confirmed … _fucking hell Gordon you genius!_

"Thank you Gordon."

Shit! He'd taken on the mantle of first-reserve chauffeur instead of dashing hero. _Come on Gordon think!_ "Does Parker have a test run in mind?"

"I'm sure Parker will make the interview process painless." Penelope replied giving him a quizzical look.

 _Gimme a chance Pen, I'm dying on my ass in here_ …"Yup painless as pullin teeth, at a guess."

Penelope laughed, not the type she held in reserve for company. A magical ripple, filling the car with, well, with hope that at lease she found him genuinely amusing. No faked joviality, a rich laugh, musical and enough to send the butterflies still dancing in his stomach into a frenzied crescendo. _Keep it going Gordon._

"So why is Parker in this race then?" The words left and his shoulders slumped, this _was_ as painful as pulling teeth.

"Same reason as you, raise money for charity, enjoy a little R & R." She smiled and he melted into the seat barely registering her follow up "And of course, initially to do your elder brother a favour and give Kayo a ride that would keep you both on Tracy security radar."

Gordon chuckled, "His co-drive seems to be a popular gig, and Scott's radar for our little vacation knows no bounds."

Penelope patted his knee, sending an electrical charge right through him, "I must admit, Parker relished the thought of Scott taking on the mantle. Funny how your little bid for freedom has brought a little vigour back, a little brotherly competition has reignited his yearning for a little fun."

"Kinda blind on the detail here Pen, got the basics from Virgil but hadn't realised Scott's countless communications were based on jealousy."

Penelope smiled, "I think Virgil's plans aren't without their own merits. Your brother needs a break from his responsibilities, a little time to rediscover fun Gordon, and Alan does not need him in the father role any longer. Let them have their fun together."

"Ditched for the speed freak." Gordon responded, now in the easy realms of conversation with no effort required. He had started to relax and enjoy himself without noticing the exact point in the journey the transition had been made.

"Not ditched, per se. After all, the only one not privy to the plan is Alan. Virgil is quite certain that you will sell it to him. Left Gordon, then pull up next to the Aston."

Gordon did as instructed, although everything inside was screaming for him to ditch the test drive and just drive anywhere with Penelope. He didn't even get the honour of opening the car door for his passenger, her faithful servant getting in on the act before him. Gordon sighed as Penny left the car, and that was that, game over, he was now dating a sixty odd year old man that had forgotten how to smile when delivering a greeting.

"Master Tracy, you 'ave brought the competition, toss me the keys then lad."

Gordon studied his soon to be team mate, "Until I am on your team then my loyalties lie with my brother." Gordon clicked the lock and nonchalantly walked around the front to get a better look at the Aston.

Penelope followed, caught up with him, grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Well done Gordon, nothing Parker likes more than loyalty."

With barely time to register the action, Parker got into the passenger seat.

"Go on then show him what you're made of." Penelope instructed, breaking all propriety and opening the door for him.

A couple of circuits later and he still couldn't read the man at the side of him, had less conversation than the drive to the circuit, and wished he'd stayed at the beach and played gooseberry with Alan. Although on reflection, his pain was likely to be Alan's gain and the couple should be well beyond desert by now.

"Buck up Master Tracy, I said pull-over." Parker barked, pulling him from any further thoughts on how Alan fared on his first date proper.

"Now change the tyre."

"I'm wearing a three hundred dollar Gucci shirt!" Gordon instinctively responded before getting out of the car. He instantly regretted his words, as Parker sucked a sharp intake of breath through his teeth as he exited the vehicle .

Gordon noticed Penelope perching on the hood of Alan's car, in his second impulsive action of the evening he walked over to her, while unbuttoning his shirt, before passing it to her.

"Practical car maintenance up next, kinda wanted to keep the shirt."

"And your first fail." Penelope commented, nodding in the direction of Parker whose arms were folded, and casting him a look that made his blood run cold in an instant.

"Not seen my tyre changing expertise yet M'lady," Gordon mimicked, "turn that frown upside down in no time."

The hours spent in a Tracy barn with his direct elder brother paid off, they'd covered the basics, tyre change, oil change, general maintenance while waiting for the first coat proper to dry. Virgil had paid him back for his initial disinterest in rectifying the colour of the car, making it clear that at least one of his brothers should have one eye on the practical instead of the glamour. And ok, the frown hadn't exactly let the face of his new team mate but there had been a definite relaxation in his body language. More interestingly, it seemed semi-naked car maintenance was a sport the Penelope could take an interest in. He was actually starting to enjoy this.

Penelope walked over, circling the silver vehicle, stopping for a moment to speak with Parker, before handing back the shirt to Gordon.

"Parker, say's you'll do. High praise indeed." Penelope stated.

Gordon left the shirt loose and unbuttoned, if nothing else he would enjoy this memory, the ladies eye had been briefly drawn to his naval, "Then I suppose I had better inform Al I've jumped ship and that he's now teamed up with the family speed freak."

"Yes, poor Alan left to his own devices for the evening."

"Not exactly, he has a date." Gordon responded, slowly buttoning his shirt up from the bottom up.

Penelope linked his arm, "A date you say, do tell me more."

"Master Tracy, the keys to the competition," Parker interrupted.

"Family loyalty Parker!" Gordon shouted, "Even in competition my loyalties will always lie with my brother."

"You have the measure of Parker," Penelope whispered, "he'd have never let it drop if you had passed over the car." She turned towards he chauffer, "I'll take the drive back with Gordon, Parker you take the car to the main sponsor for branding."

"Yes M'lady."

"Branding?" Gordon questioned as he opened the door for his passenger.

"Do tell me Gordon, that you have secured enough sponsorship to raise the million dollar minimum?"

Gordon closed the door, took the seconds it took to walk around the car to recall the entire race rules and regulations, sure that nothing he had read had mentioned sponsorship.

He took a deep breath as he entered, Penelope already facing him for the answer to his question, "Erm we paid the fee, kinda thought that was money that went to charity."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "that Gordon will barely cover the expenses of putting up the race goers in the hotels and the launch party. It looks like we have some work to do on your brothers behalf; you can't decamp and leave Alan with hours of networking for a big deal. One giant should do it."

"We could just ask Scott to get Tracy Industries to take the hit."

"And leave Alan with a highly superior co-drive."

Gordon turned the engine over, "then what do you have in mind?"

"How about, room service with a little networking of our own Gordon. You must have a few strings you can pull? You start for team Parker tomorrow. Tonight we will put ourselves firmly in team Alan."

Gordon looked at his watch, "At nearly 10pm, he felt sure that team Alan was doing just fine on his own. Tonight he was firmly on the side of team Gordon and team Gordon was thirty minutes away from Penelope's hotel room.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Alan stood on the corner of 15th and Avenue O and waved his hyperactive brother off. Gordon had left him kicking up his heels or at least kicking up the sidewalk, a generous fifteen minutes early, eager to quell his own nerves which had little regard for his own. As he made his first promenade across the frontage of the Saltgrass Steak House he watched the tail lights of the goddess cut a sedentary retreat up 15th. To his surprise, he discovered that Gordon treated a car as an A to B problem solved, the means to an end. There had been no nursing the gas for that perfect pitch, the on the starting blocks 'just let me go' growl at optimum revs completely ignored for a gentle rumble. He had not even delivered the wheel spin start that Alan was sure was called for, under the celebratory circumstances of them both having a date. And who knew he was a mirror, signal, and manoeuvre type of guy? He turned his gaze away from the horizon of 15th that devoured his brother into nothingness, making a mental note to spend some of their last thirty-six hours in Galveston teaching him how to really drive. Gordon may well be one of the very best people on the planet to vacation with, but a share the drive of his AMG in a competitive race? Shit! If he was going for the win, he really hadn't thought this through.

He retraced his steps to the large car park at the rear of building, and then allowed the full circle through the lot to the seawall. The breeze coming in from the ocean, peppering him with fine salt spray was a welcome freshener. With ten minutes still to wait, he couldn't work out if he was sweating due to the humidity, petrified of his first date proper or now, lamenting the loss of the previously imagined guaranteed winner's wreath. As he took another pass along the front of his chosen restaurant and under a colonnade built for respite from the heat of the day, now a stuffy environment holding the heat in the evening. Still, comfortable or not, best to make sure. He scanned every table in the restaurant, the majority were empty. Connie, as far as he could tell, was not early and he couldn't decide whether he was supposed to meet her at the door or walk up to meet her from whatever direction she was coming from as soon as he set eyes on her.

With nothing else to do with them other than wring them nervously, he placed his hands in his pockets and crossed over to the seawall again. Didn't need to check his watch to gage the countdown, seven minutes give or take a second, and with enough spare grey matter to go into overdrive going over his opening greeting. His stomach had been churning from leaving their hotel, palms still sweaty, even after using the insides of his pockets to absorb the liquid fear. He now discovered he had nothing to create an impact. Even with all the practice run's, as he sat there banging he feet against the wall, ranging from the simple _hello_ to the gushing appreciation of how she looked, seemed, well, either too little or within the realms producing warning sirens and she would run a mile. Someone really should write a manual on this shit. At T-minus five minutes, he was torn between cooling off in the air con but having to sit at a table by himself, and pacing outside the entrance nervously like the teen he was. He was itching for something to happen, and had to move from the ass deadening concrete wall. Inside was dismissed again, at least outside there was hope that their greeting without walls or ears would be less constrained or contrived, and no witness to an awkward crash and burn. His attention turned from the building to the three routes she could take to meet him. With the coast clear, he took a brief moment to look through the glass, this time with the sole purpose of checking his own reflection. Three minutes, his fingers grazed through his hair, jerking the roots to give extra height to his well gelled trademark style. He caught the eye of one of the dinners grinning back at him and he immediately retreated to the safety of the wall. Leant against it this time to save his backside and at least he had a clear view of the all routes off the T-junction.

He checked his watch, a minute late, wanted it confirming precisely. She wasn't coming; he turned to kick the wall then leaned across it looking out to sea. Shit, probably wondered after a little cooling off time what the hell she had done agreeing to waste an evening with a kid. The 'rocket man' intro from his pocket caused his heart to sink; at least she had the courtesy to dump him by phone, rather than a no-show or text. He was in half a mind to let it ring out but instead he resigned himself to the garbled excuses and fished the dream-wrecker out of his pocket. Scott! He'd kinda gotten used to the radio silence from his eldest brother, Alan couldn't help but raise a resigned smile at his sixth sense, he had certainly picked his moment for reinstating the brother check-in.

"Hey Scott." Alan muttered while checking the sidewalk vainly for any sign of auburn hair before turning back to the ocean.

"Hey, Al. hope you're behaving?"

 _Fucking Gordon! Not so much sixth sense, as his direct elder taking the heat off himself by reporting the evening's plans to freaking ground control. "_ Sure, someone's gotta be the responsible one."

Alan smiled as Scott chuckled before replying; "Yeah,.. now you're getting a taste of my life! Is Gordon back yet?"

Alan rolled his eyes, thousands of flying hours under his belt and Scott still struggled with time zones without assistance, "You know it's only seven here, right? Scott, put Galveston in your phone! I won't see Gordon much before midnight, he's out with Penny. Phone him back in five hours or so."

Alan felt a squeeze to his shoulder and turned, "Connie!"

"Who's Connie?" He could almost feel the invisible force-field trying to keep him on the line.

Alan contemplated the quick hang up, but that would encourage a barrage of calls throughout the evening until he picked up again. "erm… a friend we met on the first night. Keeping me company while Gordon meets up with Penny. It's kinda nice not to be stuck in on my own for the night." He considered his options; lies of the white variety were no big deal, right? "The others should be here any minute… gotta go."

"Squirt."

Alan watched as Connie took as seat beside him, he gestured his annoyance to her before taking the proffered bait.

"Yes Scott."

"Enjoy your evening with Connie and _the others_."

Alan grinned "Will do."

"Make sure Gordon phones me when he's back."

Alan considered for a moment, "Why? He charged the clothes to expenses?" Then it dawned on him, if Gordon was playing both sides for the evening he could have for the whole vacation, declaring himself as partner in crime, but making regular reports. Keeping the apron strings firmly tied. "I'll tell him if I see him, gotta go."

"Wait .. Squirt, you had fun when we were in Kansas didn't you?"

Connie rested her head on his shoulder, Alan's head computed the statement but the warm breath against his neck gave him the only available response. "Yup… you know I did. Hope you did too…gotta go ….bye ..bye." Killing the call he got to his feet and linked Connie's arm.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Connie enquired.

Alan shrugged, "for not hanging up on my brother when you got here, greeting you properly. You look amazing by the way."

Alan watched the curl of her lips send a twinkle to her eye. She curtseyed, "well thank ya kind sir." She turned towards the entrance, "shall we? I'm starved."

The interior was a stark contrast the grand promise of the outside adornments of the red neon signage and pristine brickwork. Dark wood dominated, the ceiling brought to the ground with same shade of brown and the slightly shinier brown of the bar taking the middle ground. Still, the reviews and mouth-watering enticements on their website would, in all likelihood, produce the save. Connie led them to a booth with the least amount of intrusion from other tables, and then tossed her phone and keys on the table before making a grab for the menu.

"Been saving myself all day for this," Connie smiled, "got your text and turned down Blake's infamous blueberry pancakes in favour of an apple this morning. Could eat a horse now!"

Alan smirked, "you can order a whole cow, but they seem to be short on horses."

Connie laughed, Alan studied her, trying to fathom out whether it was a sympathetic gesture to break the ice or whether she actually found him funny. "So, Alan Tracy, don't be one of them menu obsessive's, go with your gut. Mines a porterhouse, flashed to stun. Nice and blue, just stopped breathing is the only way to eat steak. And baked potato with sour cream, sautéed mushrooms on the side."

Alan took the menu, barely managing a glance at the varied selection of surf and turf, before Connie started to wave the waiter over. God, how could choosing from a menu be so difficult, still hadn't decided as Connie came to the end of her order by adding lemonade.

The waiter pinned him in a gaze demanding an immediate decision, "Rump, same sides." Shit, he hated mushrooms, slimy little critters; no going back now, he might get away with hiding them in the half eaten skin of his potato.

The waiter hovered, "And the steak?"

"Rump."

"Cooked?" The waiter enquired.

"Preferably." Alan replied.

Connie chuckled, he pinked as his oversight hit him. Grateful for the buzz of Connie's phone distracting her from his painful exchange with the waiter he completed his order. "Medium and a cola please."

…

Virgil and John walked into the kitchen as Scott whistled his way around the kitchen grabbing a handful of refrigerated goods and some sliced rye.

"What you so chipper about?" Virgil questioned casting an amused glance in the red-heads direction.

"A girl named Connie and a little brother whose nose has just grown a couple of inches." Scott replied, spreading cream cheese across several slices before adding thick slices of Pastrami and sliced tomatoes.

Virgil grabbed the rocket off the side and sprinkled leaves over the tomatoes, "explain?"

Scott batted his hand away, "Make your own!"

"You eatin three? Jesus Scott, time to get a two piece blue suit ordered, one with an elasticated waist, you'll need it in six months." Virgil added a sliced topper to two of the three sandwiches, before placing them on a plate and offering one to John. "Anyway, Connie? Thought tonight was the night Gordon was out with Penny, you know to secure your reclaiming of youth?"

Scott finished making the last sandwich, defiantly doubling up on the pastrami, adding his lid and pressing down hard before taking a large bite, no plate, chopping board served just as well. "Mnot Gordomonomo. He waved his hand before taking a hard swallow…"Not Gordon…. Alan!"

John smiled, placing the remainder of his sandwich back on the plate, "initiation?"

Virgil grinned, "well, as we've all been through it to some degree or other," he cast a glance at Scott, "betcha wish you hadn't told John you were on two days leave after your crash landing!"

Scott cuffed him playfully. "What goes around comes around, and was kinda proud of you two. Seems rude not to involve Alan in this right-of-passage. His first date after all, and he'll see the funny side in a week or two. I did."

"Took several for me." John reminisced, drifting to a summer just before he left home for university "And for me it was just Captain Killjoy with an underage and unwitting accomplice," He glanced at Virgil, who at fourteen had enthusiastically beat Scott's a two call an hour average, by at least double, no doubt with full encouragement from the instigator with little understanding of the joke. Amanda Baywater had taken meticulous cultivating; brains usually had to play the long game over brawn in the cutthroat world of high school. He had been home free until run out by two brothers, as she ran out on the idea of the back seat of his dad's old Ford. It could hardly have been called a tradition then either. He was the first for the treatment but soon became a willing participant when Virgil had been on his prom. Gordon had been decidedly harder to pin down, but they got him on the come down from the medal win, before the closing ceremony. He'd endured a week's worth of brother suffocation; you could hear the deflated sigh down the phone every time he picked it up for another round of congratulatory wind-up. The names of the other players may have changed throughout Gordon's initiation, but the result was the same, a brother who wished he was an only child.

"So you've spoken to Al, we going in age order?" John smiled mischievously.

"Or shall we send Gordon in first?" Virgil grinned, "After all it's his first time on the right side of this."

Scott snickered, "the ace in the hole. Don't use him too early. Let's give Al a couple of hours then Gords can offer to pick him up."

"This a little cruel?" Virgil reflected.

Scott smiled, "hey, he's a big boy now and sure he'd love to have his own story."

"My turn then." John stated, taking his plate over to the ring resting it beside him and breaking out his phone.

…

The conversation started haltingly again once the waiter had disappeared. Connie still finding 'preferably' the funniest thing she had heard in a long time. Alan's concentration was not helped by Connie's phone buzzing occasionally, and her brief glance towards it before she turned her attention back to him.

"So last night, I learned you liked online gaming, hadn't seen the inside of a school for years and had an older brother who babysits you at the beach."

"You not getting your phone?" Alan asked.

"Just Lizzie." She adjusted a curl behind her ear and Alan started to count the faint freckles on her nose, "Blake's girlfriend giving me the SOS text, the get out of jail free card in Blake's absence." Connie continued.

"Your brother away?"

"Florida. Checking up on shop number two, it's the stepping stone to his surfing empire." Connie laughed, while adjusting her cutlery to make room for the grand presentation of her giant steak.

A steak which on sight made Alan's stomach recoil as the plate swirled with bright red meat juices that made the mushrooms look like the contents of a specimen jar belonging to serial killer. Alan concentrated on his own offering for a moment, edging out the potato to create a perfect hiding place for the hastily ordered side.

"You not eatin' them?"

Alan looked up, taking his fork and knife immediately away from his childish impulse.

"Just, a shame to waste em.. you know. Ship em over if you don't want em."

Alan smiled, "You do a good impression of my middle brother, Virgil. He's the family vacuum cleaner, any leftover is fair game." Alan smirked, "Well apart from Scott's, Scott doesn't share food even if he doesn't really want it."

Connie ignored another buzzing demand from her phone, her attention split equally between catching the eyes opposite her and steak that fell apart with little pressure from her knife, fork loaded she placed it to her lips before changing her mind, "how many brothers or sisters you got?"

Alan's phone this time joined in the dance, "This one is no two in the peckin order. John. Got four brothers and an adopted sister" Alan gave up trying to hide the mushrooms and slid them across to Connie who winked at him and placed the 'ready to go' fork into her mouth, a sure sign to Alan that he was expected to continue, "You'd like John."

"Kinda immm…plies," She took a gulp of her drink, "implies I wouldn't like the rest of them. Gordon seemed nice."

The phone continued to buzz on supposedly a silent vibrate.

"S'ok you're on vacation, answer it. Don't mind."

Alan picked up on the tone of 'don't mind', delivered similarly to Gordon's declaration when asked what film he wanted to watch, the whole household knew he wanted to watch Jaws, and slate the bad press that sharks received, putting him very much in the frame of 'mind a lot', please don't make me watch Star Wars again.

"One sec." Alan confirmed as he sent a text in shorthand to tell his brother he'd phone him later.

Connie had cleared her plate while Alan pushed food about wondering where his appetite had disappeared to.

"Love them all, but you know living on an Island together …kinda in ya pocket living."

"Thought you lived in Kansas," Connie commented while placing her knife and fork together.

"Our family home's still in Kansas but we moved to the South Pacific when I was fifteen."

"More to you than meets the eye, Alan Tracy."

Alan winced as he saw the unmistakable switch on of the light bulb behind Connies sage green eyes, "Oh my god, you're Jeff Tracy's son."

Alan clattered his cutlery to the plate, game over as far as dinner was concerned. He was starting to think it was game over as far as his date was concerned. "One of them."

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

"You're dad, you know he's still all over the news on a quiet day. Still fodder for speculative journalism." She waved the waiter over and collected the bill. Alan took the chit as Connie passed over her card.

"I asked you." Alan affirmed, "I'll pay."

"No doubt you can, but my treat. South Pacific's kinda far away so if it's a one-time only deal…. Alan I …let's just say I'm not comfortable freeloading."

Alan smiled before the buzz of his phone made him lose his perfect comeback about how he now owed her a dinner, and securing date no2.

"Which one," Connie asked as the waiter swiped he card.

"Virgil," Alan looked at her, "Phone him later too." He responded sending the same text as he had to John.

You want to come by my studio for a coffee. Closer than the apartment and as I'm left holding the surf shop fort tomorrow, may as well just stay there. It's only ten minutes along the seawall, fancy walking me home … again."

Alan placed his phone in his pocket, "Coffee sounds good. ….And studio?"

"I paint. Well, when I'm not earning my keep with big brother. Great light, massive glass front facing the ocean on the second floor of the shop, he only uses half as his store room and prefers the excess stock not to be on show. So I get a studio that captures light across the ocean perfectly at dawn and dusk, has a veranda too." She linked Alan's arm as they headed to the door, "So with late evenings and early starts I need a few home comforts, kettle, fridge, change of clothes, bed…"

Alan's phone vibrated again… Gordon! The full house and obviously some perverted Tracy sense of fun. He grinned at Connie, sounds perfect and he made a show of switching off his phone.

Connie mirrored his actions with her own.

With the hit of fresh air filling his lungs, he span Connie round towards him and kissed her softly on the lips, his heart hammering its victory dance as she returned it.

"You sure I'm not being invited because I'm a Tracy." Alan joked as he withdrew his lips.

"You weren't _that_ Tracy this morning when I invited you for a non-existant breakfast." Connie replied. "Besides that ship may have sailed and I may just want to know all about you."

Alan rounded her waist as they crossed to the seawall. "Not much to tell." He smiled, that little part of him she could never know about, was the part of him right now making him a little braver.

"Oh, I think there is Alan Tracy." Connie replied leaning into his shoulder.

…..

Virgil tossed his phone to the side "Gordon's got the 'S'Alan, message me or don't!' message. "Game over, beaten by the sapling," Scott and John chuckled, "certainly quicker off the mark than the rest of us."

They all raised invisible glasses in the air, "to Alan."

Scott turned towards his brothers, "Shit! Means I can't talk him around to the driver swap."

John leaned back and swung his legs around onto his elder brother, "On reflection, may not have been the night to hold his initiation. Good luck getting that ride tomorrow."

Virgil spat a laugh, straightened his face immediately before looking innocently at the others. "Or he could just be in a darn good mood tomorrow morning, and will agree to anything." He tilted his imaginary glass in the direction of the older two.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Gordon could finally admit to himself that he had started to thoroughly enjoy the evening, the boring part put to bed, and with Parker handily dismissed to an errand, the night was still in its infancy. By Tracy standards 10pm was early, and he was damn well not going to let the little detail of some minor administration get in the way of the best day of his vacation so far. Of course the best day as the vacation came to an end, would be judged by results, and this was no time to take his eye off the ball or resort to his default safety-net of easy gags. So, he contented himself with a comfortable silence, enjoying the fact that he had a relaxed Penelope at his side and a myriad of possibilities in front of him dancing in the headlights. Penelope was in a positively buoyant mood, smiling as her fingers were occupied on the keypad of her phone. No doubt some SOS to her numerous contacts, already on a mission on behalf of 'Team Alan'. He couldn't help his mind wandering with the gentle hum of the engine, and the dark asphalt lit by the golden glow of the artificial light. He wondered whether she was one of those people that needed activity, thrived on a project, no matter the urgency in the grand scheme of things. Within minutes of them leaving her growling sidekick behind, she had commandeered the AMG as a make-shift mission control. In full mission mode the blond was a sight to behold, not that every glance in her direction didn't come in that category anyway. Especially, the ones where he was caught in the act, then rewarded with a smile, which bathed him in a golden glow of his own.

"Straight to the hotel m'lady, or a detour for dinner? I'm starving!" Gordon questioned taking another opportunity to drink in the view. Good job the road was relatively quiet; it was getting harder by the minute to adhere to the eyes on the road rule.

"Have you not eaten Gordon?" Penelope replied, "To think, you had boot camp with Parker on an empty stomach." She placed her phone on her lap, and patted his leg, "strapping boy like you, we can't have you going hungry. But, as we obviously have some work to do, I think all I can offer you is room service."

The 'boy' in the statement dropped his heart to the floor but equally there was hope in the same sentence, 'strapping', that was a compliment right? Especially, as she had definitely had a good eyeful of the goods on offer to make that judgement call, _go team Gordon_ left his brain, but out of his mouth, "you think they'll do food this late?"

Penelope could barely conceal her amusement, "Gordon, for the penthouse suite, they'll serve food on the hour, every hour, and all through the night if you demand it."

"Sounds like a plan," Gordon grinned, before looking away sheepishly. His wandering mind had chosen that precise moment to paint a picture of himself working up an appetite with Penelope that would demand and energy boost in the middle of the night. He concentrated on the road in silence certain that Penelope would not appreciate the share.

"I will however, expect you to work for your supper, Gordon,"

She was not helping! Any other drop dead gorgeous woman, or even vaguely acceptable playmate would be at the mercy of the infamous GT flirtatious banter. Without actually biting down hard on his lip he had metaphorically stapled his lips together and was not about to risk the evening with a cheap laugh.

"I have sent a few e-mails to some contacts, but I fear as they have already offered their support to _our_ cause we may need to cast our nets a little wider for Alan." Penelope continued, unaware where the gutter of his mind was being dragged back from … _breathe Gordon you can do this_.

"Still not willing to take the easy option Penny? I am sure with one call I can have the family take the hit. After all, it's nothing Scott couldn't write off to charitable causes." Gordon replied, inwardly celebrating his restraint. The sooner they got the business part of the evening out of the way the sooner he could try his luck in the romantic department, even the preamble was taking all of his concentration not to take a step that would royally screw this up. God help him when Penelope was satisfied that Team Alan did not need her as cheerleader and he had an opportunity to talk her round to his way of thinking.

Penelope shook her head, "I agree it's our only viable plan B, but admitting defeat so early? Imagine Scott when he finds out that you and Alan didn't do much more than scan the brief. And If I know him at all, Scott will dine out on this for weeks. So, let's not be so quick to throw your brother to the smug wolf. In fact, we could do with his assistance, first things first, and before you charge anything to my room, we get in touch with Alan. We need to let him know that we have forty-eight hours before Scott not only becomes his co-drive but his face-saver at the launch party as well."

Gordon, checked his mirror and pulled off the I69, giving himself a few moments to orientate his thoughts as he shifted lanes. Right now, Alan suffering a five day in-car experience with a highly superior Scott seemed preferable to his evening being hijacked by a full on Tracy takeover.

"Alan's phones off, tried him on the drive over. Virgil thought it'd be funny to bombard him on his date."

Penelope turned her head and raised an eyebrow, but refrained from making a comment

Gordon avoided the eye contact, and tried to regulate his thoughts. Now was not the time for a history lesson, but not speaking of it out loud did nothing to stop his mind wandering to his own experience at the receiving end of the Tracy tradition. His bombardment from the elder three had been during a four day back-breaking workout between the gold medal and the closing ceremony. If gold's had been handed out for celebratory prowess, he was certain he would have secured at least another four. The only reason he hadn't turned his own phone off, was that he was enjoying his new-found celebrity status, everybody in his contacts and some, had phoned in those few days. Each of those calls had seemed to prove an aphrodisiac to his chosen companions, so who was he to look a brotherly gift horse in the mouth. He risked a glance to his side and felt instant relief that Penelope's gaze was firmly pinned to the road. Just one look at her perfect face in the half-light confirmed that with one word from her, he would never need to utter the anecdote that had been a favourite in the mess room in his WASP days. That was his gold medal sitting right next to him. "I think the only way of getting hold of Al would be to get his location from Five and gatecrash his party. Penny, he'd rather have Scott crowing for weeks, than my handsome face muscling in on his action. He really likes this girl, so it's up to us, we have until the sands of time decree that plan B is our only option." Gordon affirmed, as he took the turning into the hotel driveway.

Penelope graced him with a warm appreciative smile, "then, I suggest reinforcements. As Virgil is so keen to orchestrate from distance, we TAG him in, three heads are better than two. Alan's blushes will be safe from Virgil, I fear you may take the brunt of the heat tonight, Virgil does seem to enjoy teasing you Gordon, but it's a small price to pay for the grand finale of Alan's coming of age celebrations. Between us, there must be something we can come up with before we have to ask Scott to save the day."

Gordon saw the strand of hope for the evening to be more than 'the friendship zone' disappearing before his eyes. Even with a job to do, just the two of them, and he could reconcile with himself that this was a date of sorts. But with the additional company, even in holographic form, of the brother with an honours degree in sarcasm, it was done. He pulled the car to a halt in front of the hotel, and tossed the keys to the valet as the concierge opened Penelope's door.

Game over. Team Alan one – Team Gordon nil.

…

Alan had never realised absolute euphoria to be had in holding a hand in his, occasionally her thumb would brush his and a shockwave would course through his entire body. A walk that should have taken ten minutes, had meandered into half an hour, as they stopped regularly by the seawall to listen to the waves break and watch the lights of ships far out in the gulf travel across the horizon. The sun had long since left Texas to bring the promise of a new day to others, the last vestiges of light holding on in an ever darkening twilight. Alan pointed to the heavens as the first stars made their appearance in the indigo sky. Connie shivered as the cooling breeze gave its evening respite and life to her hair. Without a jacket to offer, he took the next best option, wrapping his arms around her as they stood motionless staring out at the ocean meeting the sky, with Venus, only just visible but already making her decent. Buoyed by the contented sigh from the girl in his arms, her green eyes turning towards him and a smile bestowed that would outshine any star, any residual nervousness left his body. Their second kiss of the evening was to this backdrop. He had no control over his actions, drunk on the view of her and with no fear building in his stomach; he turned her to fully face him, placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her towards him. He brushed her lips, the scant contact better than the drunken tonsil tennis of the night before, as her response came, slowly, tenderly and delightfully sensuously. Every nerve ending in his lips tingled with delightful promise. He was sure by the furious bass-line in his heart that cannons he couldn't hear were beating a track into the sky. It took all his self-control not to have his hands wander further from the crook of her neck but this was the most pleasurable experience of his entire life and he was afraid any sudden movement would burst that bubble. As their lips parted they wrapped arms around each other before Connie took the lead, crossing over the road to the frontage of the shop where he had first laid eyes on her, somewhere bordering on a lifetime ago.

Connie giggled deliciously, "I think I may just love that grey bit of concrete more than all the sunsets and sunrises I've seen from up there." She pointed to the veranda above the shop, "Now I'll look down instead of out, you were sitting just there kicking your feet against the wall when I first met you."

Alan considered the place they had grounded themselves, for half an hour he hadn't looked towards land, but sure enough, the confident urge had overtaken him less than five feet from where she had delivered the peck on the cheek that had had his heart soaring faster than a TB3 launch. Now the nervousness kicked in, the open was freeing, the confines of walls would just make it harder to behave, and he had to behave himself. After tomorrow night he may never set eyes on her again and she deserved a lot more than a hit and run, hell his first time deserved to be more than a fumble with someone that he was ditching for a road race. "Looks like I got you to your second home, twenty with two apartments…. Spoiled little rich girl," Alan laughed to break the tension he was feeling inside. He had another week of vacation and he was going to waste it stuck in a car with his brother. The Gumball a poor substitute for another week of really getting to know her. Another week and he would know if Galveston would be the place he would take all his vacations, and that would have done until a time he could persuade his brothers to allow her to vacation at the Island. A week was better than the thirty six hours they did have, and she had already confirmed she would be working tomorrow. For the first time in the evening his heart ached and he regretted his impulsive action to help her restart her scooter. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost was a raving lunatic.

"Says the son of a billionaire," countered Connie, pulling him from his thoughts, "come on its getting cold and I promised you a drink. Coffee or hot chocolate topped with mallows?"

"It's getting late if you're working tomorrow." Alan responded, shifting nervously from side to side.

Connie took his hand, "I'm a big girl now, and I've not had a bedtime that I didn't decide for myself in four years," She studied him for a moment, "Look Al, the worlds shrinking, there is nowhere on the planet you can't get to in twelve hours. So your vacation is ending. We have tomorrow evening if you have no other plans, and if you happen to be back in the states then I can hop on the bus. I have a very flexible working arrangement with my boss, as long as he is in town."

Alan allowed himself to be led towards the surf shop and in through the side entrance. Before he really registered the action to take him into a place he was certain he would never want to leave, he had negotiated boxes of stock, and found himself at the top of the stairs as Connie fumbled around for her keys and he fumbled around for something to say. "I want to see you tomorrow, … and if you're not doing anything Friday…Do you fancy escorting me to a party in Houston?"

Connie placed the key in the lock and smiled, "see if we have plans there is nothing whatsoever scary in just letting tonight flow," the key turned and the door opened, Connie flicked on the light and dumped her back just inside the door, "you head to the veranda, coffee or desert in a mug?"

"Chocolate sounds great," Alan replied, while he took in every detail of the basic studio flat. Large canvases leant against the wall closest to the veranda, the blinds half closed presumably to protect them from the daylight. One on the easel of a sunrise in mid production stood facing the door. There was a basic kitchenette and next to it he presumed a door to the bathroom at the rear. The only available seating apart from the queen-size bed hiding to the side of the door was a table and chair on the veranda and he was grateful for the instruction to take a seat out in the open.

Connie returned, mugs in either hand, sketchbook under one arm and pencil between her teeth until the beverages had found a resting place. "Do you mind, for me a photo may not be enough?"

"Kind of used to it, my brother likes to sketch." Connie got to work, while Alan looked on as she committed stroke after stroke to paper. "So is the surf shop a stop-gap?"

"Somewhere to escape," Connie replied, switching her eye from page to subject, "Kinda needed to get out of Seattle and it was either the coast with Blake or Vegas with my elder sister."

"Escape?"

"Mum and Dad split, Mum has a new family now, I have three year old twin brothers, sort of felt in the way. Don't get me wrong, I visit and I love them to bits, but sharing my space with a stepdad and the gruesome twosome was not for me."

"You miss them?"

"Of course, Mum especially, but you know, she deserved her second chance at happiness and, well, at eighteen I was not the easiest person to live with. Coming out to live with Blake was the best thing I've ever done. Even if I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up, I have sort of had to grow up. And Blake's a real sweetie even though he's loved up with Lizzie, he's never made me feel like I'm in the way. This second home was my idea to give them the odd night off from the gooseberry-sister." Connie laughed, adding the finishing touches to the quick sketch.

"You're Dad?" Alan probed, while looking at a pencil drawing of himself, in all of Virgil's he still looked like a kid in this he looked, older, and he kinda liked it, even if it was only true in the eye of the artist.

Connie took the mug to her lips, "Dad's still in Seattle, drinking to the day the divorce was finalised."

Alan stalled, as liquid sheen sprang in Connie's eyes.

Alan placed his mug down on the table and brought Connie to her feet, "How about we leave family out of it for tonight. I have a feeling we will have time to get to know each other properly, and I don't want to be responsible for bringing the mood down."

"How about a glass of wine?" Connie ventured.

"Just one, then I'd better be going,"

He watched Connie return to the kitchenette and on her return took the glass offered, "So what time do you finish tomorrow?"

"It's a 6-6 shift, no time for lunch with Blake away, call in if you get the chance if not call me …. Or… you could stay and we'll make our plans over a bagel at 5," Connie suggested without any suggestion in her voice.

"I … Connie, I'll be gone Friday night and may make it back for a day or two next weekend, then I don't know when I will see you again."

"Ever heard of live chat, online gaming, telephones? And you must get the odd vacation. So I am going to take a punt here. If you plan of doing any of the aforementioned, then stay."

Alan thought back to the small box gifted by Scott that he had left on the side at the hotel, bringing it with him had seemed a little too presumptuous but he had brought one of its contents anyway. And now he was afraid that if he needed it, she was going to think he had planned this all along.

"I can't …I …Connie, shit! Connie I've never done this before ….and I didn't think I was going to stay … shit! ..kinda feeling like an idiot here." Alan stumbled.

Connie pressed her lips against his, gently cupping his face as he had done an hour before, "can't we just wake up with each other?"

Alan returned the kiss, and all his nerves disappeared, he pulled away letting Connie take the lead towards the bed. "I would love to wake up with you."


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

The elevator doors closed and Gordon found himself trapped in the propriety of a wall of silence, in the AMG it had been comfortable, but with other hotel guests now beside them it was bordering on excruciating. It had been made all the worse by the promised intrusion of the 'master puppeteer' back home. This left him with the certainty, that this hour was precious time and he was loathed to waste a second of it, but wait he must. Penelope would not tolerate his brand of flirting in company, and on reflection, possibly not even without it. He was still in two minds if the GT charm would be deployed at any point during the evening, because for some reason, in her company, he felt like an inexperienced teen. He shifted his thoughts reluctantly from the woman at the side of him, that had his tongue tied and stomach in knots, to consider how long he could drag the evening out if he ordered room service course by course. Some sort of hastily contrived taster menu should ensure he was still in situ in the early hours. Perhaps giving him a stay of execution from the promised contact, with someone who, if he truly regarded himself as his wingman, would ignore any call made by the brain torturer beside him.

For him, eight waking hours without sustenance was bordering on a personal best, and with the brief thought of room service his stomach decided to grumble its protest at an embarrassing volume. He blushed as a bald man in his late sixties shifted his feet and without a word conveyed every single disgusted thought instantly to his perfectly coiffed companion, with one, barely disguised look. He glanced towards Penelope to check whether his involuntary reaction had caused her any embarrassment. Her mask was in place, allowing no outward acknowledgement of his bodily intrusion into the elevator car. He allowed himself a breath and a default settler; after all things could have been a much worse if he had drunk as much as his brother the night before. With that, his mind wandered to Alan, and as he watched the lights on the panel in front count-up though the floors he wondered how he faired. Maybe he should make his excuses now and take the trip back to the coast to find out. If his brother had experienced anything close to his own awkwardness on his own date, he may appreciate the company. They could drown their sorrows together, make a pact to swear off women, toast to a confirmed a bachelor status and solve the sponsor issue on their own.

As the upward journey halted, Penelope gave the departing duo a well practised smile as the elevator doors opened to allow them egress onto the floor directly below the penthouse. To show a certain amount of breeding Gordon indicated with his hand for the oldest toy-girl in town to leave the elevator first. It may have been that he was suffering from lack of nutrition, but he could have sworn that she had placed a hand on his behind as she left the car. The man with the sense of humour bypass followed with barely a curt nod to them both. The car door closed leaving them on their own and Penelope chuckled.

"He had a different companion yesterday. And did you notice the indent on his wedding finger?" She commented.

Gordon was thankful for enough to break the wall of silence surrounding the frigid air, "And he thinks a stomach growl is bad behaviour."

Penelope smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling amusement at the gossip surrounding a fellow guest, "He's one of the organisers, I suspect his young lady one of many who will be richly rewarded to hang off his arm throughout the duration of the race, and they seem to be getting younger. By the time we reach Boston his 'other half' will be in her twenties."

The elevator doors opened into a small corridor with only four doors opening off it.

"604," She confirmed, leading him to the right and to the golden numbers that would perhaps indicate that he had recently given up on the evening too easily, and that there may yet be an enjoyable night ahead. "Make yourself at home and take a look at the menu while I change into something a little more comfortable." She instructed as she opened the door and headed to a room hiding behind a closed door to the left.

Gordon threw himself victoriously on the nearest couch, yes, he most definitely had called it too early, he was forth down and two, with seconds to go in the last quarter and if he stayed alert he may yet be dancing in the end zone. He could definitely sense a shift, her indication for something comfortable, while admittedly, it had not been delivered with any semblance of a sultry tone; it was inviting a fantasy none the less. With a little orchestration his return journey would not be made until the early hours, maybe if the gods shone down, not until after room service had delivered breakfast. She had, after all, only weeks before on e-mail after Alan's indiscretion, stated that a date with him was a 'wonderful idea.' So that was what he would call it, whether Team Alan stole time from it or not, in his mind this evening would be remembered forever as his first date proper with Penelope. Now all he had to do was ensure that the evening ended with her open to the possibility of a second. He lifted the gold gilded menu off the coffee table in front of him and absentmindedly considered the options as he stomach practically cheered the small progress towards its desires. His eyes drifted to the closed door, the actions of the woman behind now silenced the protesting stomach. _More comfortable_ , he couldn't get that out of his head, now it was gifting him visions of a baby-doll negligee glancing her alabaster thighs. Shit, he had to get a handle on this uncharted territory, and was the air con on the blink? It was getting hotter in here by the second.

He dropped the menu and practically jumped out of the chintz sofa as her head rounded the door, "You order Gordon. I'll just be a minute or two. Oh and try Alan again, it would only be fair to warn him of the oversight at the earliest opportunity." The door closed, cutting off any return.

Was this a test? Order for her! He had been in her company socially on only a few occasions, hadn't really got past the stunning eyes and other attributes to notice her likes and dislikes. He was starting to prefer being tested by her hired help on the track as opposed to this unwanted pressure. There was no doubt in his mind that a gulf existed between them, social standing, age and sense of humour to name a few. In all honesty, the list was endless, and if he carried on thinking about it he would be close to doing a runner. He was barely twenty-one and her ladyship, although if anyone admitted it in earshot, she would give a death stare that would freeze the warmest of blood, would be twenty-nine in the late autumn. There was a chance that a mutual attraction had been simmering in recent months, but he couldn't help but feel like some sort of pet project, his Eliza to her Higgins. A 'work in progress' rather than the polished and dashing suitor he would prefer to convey. Still he had his instructions, and failure to impress would not be from ignoring a basic request, so he picked up the menu from the floor with one hand and made the requested call with the other. Alan was still on radio silence, his evening must be going well, any hint of an early termination and Gordon was certain he would have been the first port of call for his youngest sibling. If nothing else, this break had taught them how to be grown-ups together, well almost. Without the company of the elder three, they had in fact become closer out of choice and not just because they were both easy targets for the others and had formed an alliance. He shifted focus to the menu, this late in the evening he doubted if Penny would want something too heavy, but what? Then gifted by a hotel who had thought of everything, on a page just before a seemingly endless wine list, was a room service taster menu of sorts. Four light courses, plat du jour, delivered in twenty minute intervals. With any other company Gordon may have dismissed it on sight, after all once in a hotel room with a beautiful woman, intrusion for a second time would be unwelcome. But this was win-win, he couldn't be blamed for getting the order wrong, he didn't have a clue what the chef had in store 'du jour'. If anything, knowing he couldn't make a big-move and possibly a mistimed mistake, the chances of a second date had to increase to at least 50-50. No sooner had he finished the call to room service he heard the door open.

Penelope stood smiling, looking radiant in a royal blue wrap around dress, which finished just below her knees and pinched in at the waist, with a tantalising V neckline and inviting ties trailing down her left side. If the sight of her dress wasn't darned near to turning him into a blithering wreck, her naked feet, adorned with pale pink tips stole any words from his mouth. Gordon had experienced sensory overload, those moments when the world turns so fast that your brain struggles to catch up. Usually focus arrived, fed by adrenaline, this time it was the spicy waft of Chanel as she walked towards him that brought him round from his dream-like daze. This fragrance had been imprinted on his brain since he had first linked it to her, so much so, that he had to admit a bottle he had thought to send her at Christmas was still in his dresser at home and on occasion decorated his pillow at night.

He shut his mouth suddenly aware it had hung open, to her credit Penelope, if she had noticed, gave little indication, "Have you ordered?"

Gordon shifted slightly to allow breathing space in the over-heated room as she took a seat beside him, "Yes." ' _Shit Gordon you can do better than that, embellish darn it'._ But the moment was gone.

"Drinks?" Penelope gifted another opening.

' _Shit drinks, does this room not have a mini bar_.' …"No sorry …..Erm … Al's not answering either."

Penelope leant forward to take the phone off the table in front of her, "I have a mind for bubbles, you?"

"Driving Pen," ' _oh god he'd used Pen…again! Why the hell was the informal use of Penny not enough for him' …_ He studied her as she made her call; the slip seemed to have gone without notice. Still he really had to get his brain in the game, best behaviour, find something to say. "I'll have an iced tea…So did you have any luck?"

"Champagnes on its way, there's Iced Tea in the fridge," Penelope confirmed, missing the point of his question, which had been poised to gage whether she had any thoughts regarding a sponsor.

"I meant ideas Penelope." He clarified, mentally kicking himself for over compensating, if he'd have chosen to address her as Lady Creighton-Ward he couldn't have made the shift any more obvious.

Penelope smiled, "I have Virgil working on our options, but if we draw a blank tonight then I'm afraid that Tracy Industries and Scott will provide the bail-out. There is however, more than Alan's pride at stake with that option. There will no doubt be a media frenzy, Scott is the face of Tracy Industries and unfortunately one of the most sought after bachelors in the country. The whole reason he allowed Alan's involvement was his that his face is a relatively unknown, unlikely to be linked to the family. So far, the press has shown little interest, your uninspired alter egos have not stirred up anything of note. But place Scott Tracy, even using a pseudonym, in a car sponsored by Tracy Industries, well, there is no doubt they will sniff out a story and it will be front page news for the duration of the race."

A knock on the door halted his enquiry but every word in her last statement confirmed that Penelope and Parker were working for Scott and had been sent to babysit the road trip. He was torn between irritation, wondering just how long Scott had been aware of their plans and pleasure that the whole thing had brought him here, to Penelope's hotel room. A second knock interrupted his musings, this was an unspoken test he could pass, and after all, this lady was not accustomed to attending to her own door. So Gordon rose, tipped the waiter at the door and took control of the trolley, guiding it to a table and chairs next to a balcony. He opened the door, allowing a breeze to drift into the room. He then, fully aware of eyes pinned on his every move, placed the delivered goods onto the table. Before popping the cork and spilling the bubbles into the glass. He then walked over to Penelope an offered his arm.

"Please allow me to escort you to your table. Let's forget the brother save for an hour."

Penelope took the offered arm, rewarding him with a generous smile, "it would be my pleasure."

He pulled out a chair for her; certain it would be the small details that would secure a percentage swing in his favour on his chances of a repeat. After seating her, he made a detour to the small refrigerator and poured an iced tea before returning to the table lifting the cloches and unveiling a multi-coloured concoction of veggies and beans that he was at a loss to name.

"Texas caviar," Penelope clarified, taking a sip of her drink.

Gordon took the seat opposite, regretting the surprise aspect of his chosen order; however as he followed Penelope's lead and laid a forkful on a tortilla and took a first tentative taste his stomach practically sang hallelujah. Regardless of the offering looking like a kindergarten kids colouring book it actually provided the taste buds with a glorious re-awakening. In the next hour, each course was interspersed by relaxed conversation, general chit-chat that held no real purpose other than to fill the air with sound. If asked to recall any of it he knew he would struggle, all he would remember was that for a short time the rest of the world didn't exist. The universe consisted of a woman who tilted her head when she laughed, rested her cutlery when listening, assuring him of her focus. The woman in front of him was so far removed from the society girl, or the professional woman he'd had the privilege to work with that it felt like he was meeting her for the first time. By the time Penelope had taken her first and last mouthful of pecan pie and pushed the plate away to indicate she was done he had completely forgotten why he had been invited there in the first place. But no sooner had she topped her glass up, she opened her bag retrieved her compact and brought his family into the dream, bursting the bubble he'd created for them in his mind.

"Virgil," he noted her posture and tone change immediately when greeting his sibling, the bubble may have burst but its residue showered down hope.

"Lady Penelope," his brother returned, smiling. "So, did Parker approve of the alternate co-drive?"

Gordon placed his fingers above his brother's holographic head miming rabbit ears and placed another to his lips. He was surprised to find amusement twinkling in his dates eyes.

"He'll do, apparently. Although I think four days in the close proximity may be the death of them both."

Virgil laughed, but Gordon noted that Penny's returned laughter was directed at his own feigned mock-horror at her statement.

"And the over-sight Virgil? I realise it's been less than two hours since we discussed the need for emergency intervention but have you had any thoughts on the problem?"

"I think Kayo may have found an avenue for your enquiries," Virgil confirmed.

"Kayo?" Gordon blurted out completely forgetting the fun to be had in his incognito status.

"Ah, one half of lads-on-tour is still with you. Hi Squid, you survived the test drive?"

"Just about unscathed," he confirmed, "So what's Thunderbird Five's co-drives big contribution?"

"To be honest, it's not a bad shout. Al has quite the online profile under the name spacesurfer. Kayo suggests contacting GameStar to see if they are interested in branding the car and sponsoring one of their most successful customers. Kayo has done her research; their next launch is in the autumn, Rallycar5."

Penelope smiled, "And their offices?"

"New York, but Kayo has acquired the CEO's private number and although it's too late to make contact now, she has channelled her inner John. His schedule has him at the gym at 5:30am. She's arranged for a paint shop in Houston to be on standby to receive the branding copyright if they agree. Penelope if you pull it off, the AMG will need to there before 9am."

"Sounds like Kayo has done all the hard work for us," Gordon commented, seeing the hours he had imagined with Penelope while they worked on the problem together disappear and the end of a perfect night loom ominously on the horizon.

"That's not the half of it," Virgil stated barely masking his enjoyment, "she's also made Scott's travel plans. Apparently, there are no business class or first class tickets available on the final leg of his journey. He'll make HNL and LAX in the comfort he's used to, but he'll be like a bear with a sore head when he touches down in Houston. In fact, gotta go, he's just about to find out the good news and John and I have lined up the popcorn."

With that Virgil disappeared from the dinner table.

Gordon shifted his chair back, "Suppose I'd better tell Alan about the change in the plans, don't want him finding out as Scott descends on his hotel room."

Penelope smiled and walked him to the door, "And of course if you are bringing the car back first thing in the morning. You are more than welcome to join me for breakfast."

He kissed her cheek, "Penelope, I may just hold you to that."

He took the walk back to the elevator, turned to take one last look at her framed by the doorway. As the elevator doors closed he could not help but punch the air. Breakfast offered, in his mind the second date had been secured without a word from himself.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN – Hi remember me? I'm back with another apology for a tardy update. A two week virus and complete loss of mojo has left dust gathering for weeks on the old laptop. Finally felt some motivation, so here's chapter 30. Thanks, as always for reading.**

Ch 30

Virgil terminated comms to his regular partner with a large grin decorating his features. His younger brother, in a few brief minutes of conversation, had him pondering the disappointment veiled in his matter-of-fact tone. He had delivered what he had thought would be good news about the potential sponsor. Gordon Cooper Tracy, if he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was when it came to a brother with a crush, had hoped to have an excuse to be head-to-head with Penelope on a problem solving mission. One to keep him ensconced in the inner sanctum of Penelope's hotel room until the early hours for company rather than his usual reason for a stay-over in the presence of a beautiful woman. There was something about the fresh snippet of information about his brother that had they old grey matter in overdrive. In this house knowledge was power and there was mileage in the new found certainty that Gordon did not just find their London Agent attractive, no, this was more than that; his brother was head-over-heels. Equally, if he had read enough between the lines during his brief chat with Penelope about Gordon's track date with Parker, the squid may well not be on a hiding to nothing. It seemed that there was one thing this extended birthday celebration of the youngest was delivering, a kick-start to moving on for all of them. Alan enjoying life on the outside for the first time, Gordon considering a future shared with someone, a far cry from the disposable physical contact he had carved out a reputation for. More tellingly, the difference in his older siblings, Scott setting aside his responsibilities, allowing himself his first real vacation with the sole purpose of him taking a little fun for himself since their father had disappeared. More importantly, John finally relaxed enough groundside to actually stay for the agreed term. This birthday downtime had legs for a continuation, and he was going to suggest mandatory vacations for all as they added another year to their tally. He smiled as he realised that new directive came with an added bonus, he was up next.

He turned his attention to his new partner in crime and to the hive of activity in the kitchen. The sizzle and ping of the promised treat, accompanied by a tuneless whistle from his direct elder sibling greeted him as he made the short journey to investigate. For a man used to meals that came in foil packs which required only hydration, the simple act of making a snack in minutes had him absorbed in a mammoth conveyor-belt task. Fluffy, completed articles hit a bowl creating a mountain waiting to be decreed salty or sweet, Virgil watched entranced as John started the process again, re-spraying oil into the pan and throwing in a couple of kernels at the first spit of life. His brother really was the king of the multi task, with two other pans on the stove, one sizzling poised to deliver the payday firecracker explosion, and one already ringing pings into the lid. At the rate he was going, he would have enough to pack and store on Five to last him the whole of his next rotation. Virgil smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching John relaxed and enjoying himself was a rare treat, hell, recently John on the Island for an extended break was a miracle. Virgil stayed unnoticed as each factor of the assembly line hit completion and they in turn were tipped into a waiting glass bowl, before pans were then dumped to the side of the sink to cool. In a final act he watched John take a large handful and push them into his mouth, those missing their target raining down on the floor like large hailstones.

"I'd consider a clean-up operation before grandma has a coronary." Virgil advised, still propping up the door frame.

John smiled, grabbed a smaller handful, and playfully threw it in the direction of his younger sibling, "the honours all yours if you want to get your hands on any of this." He remarked, nodding in the direction of the carnage around the sink, "I've not been away that long that I've forgotten the kitchen code of conduct. You want to eat, then roll your sleeves up and earn the right."

Virgil chuckled, and made his way over to the sink. "Not sure those rules are in place for anyone other than grandma, but seeing as it's you and the main event will be starting soon, I'll indulge you. Have you spoken to Kayo? What time is she transferring mission control to the Island?" Virgil questioned, while rinsing the sprayer over the pans before stacking them into the dishwasher.

John took another handful, this time picking one at a time before placing them in his mouth, "She'll be done in within half an hour, Scott back from his run?"

"Hit me." Virgil declared, opening his mouth as a target. John threw one into the waiting cavernous mouth of his brother and waited, "Scott's on his usual circuit, back any minute." Virgil confirmed before inviting a second wave to lock on target.

John threw the remainder of his handful, grinning as all missed their target, falling redundantly on the floor. He shrugged his half-hearted apology before passing two of the four glass containers to his brother, "Then you'd better put these out, those are salty, I'll just finish coating these in caramel sauce." He took the remaining saucepan off the side where he had left it to cool. "You think Scott is expecting public transport." He shouted after his brother.

"Won't have occurred to him that his own ground rules apply to him," Virgil winked as he returned. He took the now empty saucepan from his brother's hands and proceeded to rinse it before adding it to the full house in the dishwasher. Then he picked up a brush to clear up the evidence of failed target practice from the floor.

"So who gets to remind him?" John questioned, wiping the sides down to adhere to the purple clad matriarchs unwritten kitchen code.

"Normally, I would insist on the privilege, but as you are about to be the boss for the next few days, I'd say it comes with the new job." Virgil replied, enjoying the twinkle of mischief that now playing in his brother's green eyes.

They took a bowl each and rounded the door to the sight of Scott, reclined and already helping himself to the snack at the side of him.

"Shoes off the furniture!" Virgil admonished playfully with his hands on hips, mimicking the stance their grandmother adopted mid bollocking, before placing a sweet offering beside the offender.

Scott grinned, "The coast is clear, grandma's on the beach continuing Gordon's drift-plastic crusade," He added, taking a sampler of the caramel covered treat, "mmm, … her way of letting us know she's missing him."

"She's not the only one. Admit it Scott, you can't wait to see the terrible two." John remarked as he took a seat beside his brother, dumping his brother's legs to the floor. "You packed? You'll be shipping out at ten."

"Ten?" Scott raised an eyebrow, "I've got plenty of time, figured I'd take off in the morning. What's the chosen movie?" He continued placing a fistful of a half-half mix of salted and sweet into his mouth, making an assumption that Virgil noticed had John smirking with relish. Yup, this deal was worth it just to bring the red-head in on the action.

"Planes, Trains and Automobiles," John replied stoically but catching Virgil's eye.

Virgil felt obliged to add to the mix, "Or Airplane." He ventured before hastily cramming popcorn into his mouth to conceal his amusement.

John took the attention away from him, "Or maybe, Snakes on a Plane… or Flightplan."

"Possibly, Red Eye." Virgil tagged in.

Scott studied them one at a time, "If I didn't know better I'd swear you'd two had been drinking grandma's cooking sherry."

Virgil turned his eyes away from his perplexed brother to compose himself and caught sight of Kayo hovering at the entrance to the lounge room, arms folded and grinning like a possum eating a sweet potato. He could tell she was begging for the baton to be tossed in her direction and who was he to argue with someone who had only interacted with them in holographic form for the best part of a week? Virgil gave her a wink and watched her saunter into the room to find a perch on the end of the coach opposite his brothers. As she joined them she received a nod from John giving her the honours, while Virgil took the vacant hanger seat that his youngest brother usually occupied, with one of the bowls claimed for personal use.

"Not sure there's time for a movie if you've not packed yet Scott. I've just posted a flight plan for Tracy Two to schedule a landing in Auckland at eleven," His sister deadpanned, as if the news imparted was already common knowledge to the eldest. Virgil had never fathomed Kayo's power of controlling her emotions while his own face smacked of the fun he expected to witness in the next few minutes. He could barely look in the direction of his brother for fear of spitting popcorn into the room, but look he must if he wanted every precious second imprinted on his memory. The touch paper had been ignited and the jury was now out on whether it would be a long or short fuse before the expected explosion from the eldest.

"Auckland! But I'm flying into Huston."

Long fuse, Virgil decided taking another handful, happy to watch the home movie play out.

"Eventually," Kayo confirmed, "But you have stopovers in Honolulu and Los Angeles. So i'd put a change in your carry on if you don't want to offend Parker when he picks you up." She added, Virgil noticing the slight curl of her lips that played just for a second before she had it back under control.

John gave a cough before dispensing the blow that would have Scott on the canvas taking the ten count, downed by his own regime, "You do remember that we can't allow Tracy Island to be without a civilian craft. So the taxi service to Auckland is already pushing your own rules." Virgil watched as John gave the eldest a sidelong glance before he stood to take the centre ground he would usually occupy in a less solid form.

Virgil took in the players as he rammed another handful of the entertainment snack home. Scott's recline had already morphed into 'sat bolt upright', his eyes darkening under the frame of his frowning brows as he watched his brother's movement to the centre of the room. Virgil watched the fuse gather momentum as his brother gathered his thoughts into a comeback that that would ensure he would get his own way. Kayo had slid into the seat, stealing the reclined posture the eldest had adopted in the minutes before. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation as John paced the centre ground to deliver a summing up any barrister would be proud of.

"Let's see if we can find a precedent for a breach of protocol." John commented. "Virgil, when Tracy One was out of service last summer and you requested Tracy Two for an overnight visit to the mainland to watch Electric Dreams play at the Opera House, just what was our Field Commanders response?"

Virgil chuckled, enjoying the rhetoric "Well my learned friend, I do believe I was reminded that in case of family emergency we should always have an incognito craft available at the Island at all times."

To his surprise, Scott's features softened. In fact a smile threatened, he seemed to be enjoying the playfulness in John's demeanour as he continued to pace, while stroking his chin, nodding at the evidence he had just heard. Scott threw his arms in the air in mock defeat now laughing.

"I don't think the accused is taking this seriously." John commented leaving his persona behind, as he looked at his younger brother joining in the mirth with a chuckle of his own.

"Can't have you lot running roughshod over the rules if I set the precedent for a free for all on Tracy transportation." Scott conceded as he rose and clapped his red-headed brother on the shoulder, "think you should be my co-pilot to Auckland, give me a chance to brief you of the ground rules while I'm away. Maintenance detail if it's quiet, Brains can run the PT tests and medicals on you three a month early. I'll give it some thought while I pack, I'm sure I can keep you three occupied and out of trouble while I'm away."

Virgil held eye-contact with his sister, as Kayo mimicked Scott's now infamous facepalm. Scott smirked as he noticed their silent interaction, "And the boys on tour Kayo? Anything to report stateside?" Scott added, in doing so letting the others know he was still in control until wheels up.

Kayo shrugged, "Alan's not moved location for hours, all tucked up I expect, resting before the big race and Gordon is taking his sweet merry time on the return journey from Houston." She grinned, "Wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall when Parker discovers his team mate drives like a curb crawler."

Scott grinned, "Looks like it's in the bag!" He clapped John on the shoulder again in presumptive celebration and checked his watch, "wheels up in 3hrs, gonna get myself an hour's shut eye before I pack, can't sleep on planes even in business class."

"You may want to try," Kayo countered, "the last leg is economy, the Gumball launch party is attracting the glitterati to Houston, all First and Business class has been booked for months."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Scott exclaimed.

Virgil chortled, now there was the short fuse they all knew and loved.

….

Alan was woken by the hasty retraction of the covers and a string of expletives. Leaning up on one arm, he surveyed the scene through blurry eyes as he watched a woman hopping on one leg trying to pull skinny jeans up with one hand, and smooth her wayward auburn locks with the other.

"Come back to bed," he drawled not quite sure where the tone in the voice that left his mouth had come from.

"Can't" his companion almost shouted, "It's fricking seven! Blake's gonna string me up. Friday too, busiest day. Shit!"

Alan lifted his T from the floor, slung it over his head and grabbed the frantic woman round the waist, "And who's gonna tell him?"

Connie calmed as a kiss was planted into the small of her neck, "You wouldn't believe how early these surfer dudes get up, about an hour of lost sales should give the game away. So stop that right now Alan Tracy!"

Alan smiled, "Go on then, open up. I'll bring breakfast down and relieve you so you can take a freshener."

Connie kissed him on the lips before retreating to the door, "just where have you been all my life?" she questioned playfully.

"Thought you were late!" Alan returned, throwing a pillow towards the door.

As the door closed he picked the pillow off the floor and returned it to the bed, he sat for a moment and pinched himself. Yup, he was definitely awake, definitely in the apartment of a gorgeous woman and he had most definitely had the best night of his entire life.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

It took Alan a few moments to come down from the ceiling before he actually remembered the promise he'd made only a few moments before. The offer of breakfast had come as naturally as his drawling enticement for her return to bed. The latter most definitely preferable, compared to rustling something up in the unfamiliar studio apartment of the drop-dead gorgeous woman he'd met only three days prior. To be honest, three days was stretching it, he'd only just woken on day three and the sun had barely passed the horizon. To stem the over-thinking his brain was pre-determined to make, he rose, the first hint of an action, while in his hormone induced stupor. He was desperate for a shower to wake the haziness from his head. However, as a guest and without the owner in residence, it felt a liberty. Instead he made his way to the small bathroom, brushed his teeth with his finger, took his t-shirt off and rinsed water over his face and pits. The selection of fragrances on offer presented nothing to help him with the 'masculine fresh' smell he would have hoped for. Masculine was definitely not on offer. In retrospect, the lack of masculinity in the bathroom may not be such a bad thing. Two years was one hell of an age difference when you'd barely got quarter way to your nineteenth birthday. Leftovers from a previous visitor would have definitely burst his bubble. So, he was about to try impress her with fragrance 'menthe a la eau' and whatever the hell his girlfriend had in her small kitchenette. He stalled at the mirror grinning as he replaced his T. Girlfriend, now that had one hell of a ring to it!

He studied himself carefully. Did he look any different? Didn't think so, but he certainly felt it. This morning, for the first time in the whole beach portion of the vacation, he realised that the last week would not be the same without Connie. He lost himself in his own eyes, the mirror questioning him, accusing him of a duplicitous nature. He had Connie on the one hand and a brother he had dragged half way around the world on the other. A brother, whom he had basically ignored and he was starting to feel like a prize shit. After all, it had been his promise to spend a beach vacation with him before they took the AMG on the road. So far, they had spent an afternoon shopping. The Introduction of his older brother to his thoughts, and a pound and a half of guilt later, bingo! He certainly knew how to suck the euphoria out of the night before.

Ignoring the kitchenette he returned to the bed, grabbed his jeans and shirt off the floor, dressing with just a hint of regret. He checked his watch, fifteen minutes, still within the bounds of getting up and getting breakfast on the go. Time for the multi-task, he retrieved his phone from his back pocket, switched it on and made his way over to the kitchenette to see what the promised breakfast could consist of. On first investigation sparse was not the word, there was a beer fridge with basic dairy, chicken expulsions, half a melon and mixed berries along with a bread bin with the edges of a loaf left and one bagel that had seen better days. The rings of the messages he was expecting started to vibrate on the counter, hardly aiding the inspiration required for making something containing a romantic sentiment that Connie would remember.

He dismissed the eggs point-blank, the Scott induced hangover had put paid to those ever being on the menu again. They would forever reside with mushrooms as foodstuff never to pass his lips. Decision made, he started to hack at the melon, grabbed the berries, yoghurt and put the remnants of the bread into the two slice toaster before turning his attention fully to the phone. A message from John, Virgil, Gordon and Scott all around the time he had switched it off were all to be expected and would be listened to with amusement later. The additional missed calls from Gordon, the first at 2:00am, then 2:15am, another at 2:39am and then in regular intervals until 3:34am compounded the guilt-knife twisting in his gut and hammered it home. There was nothing to be done immediately; he'd already made a promise to relieve the woman downstairs of her duties so she could freshen up. Meaning that, whatever Gordon needed him for, he was already on a waiting list. The toast popping made him jump, as if it had called it, he placed his phone in his back pocket, checked his watch, 7:20am, still early, Gordon could not conceivably expect him to have left his pit by now. Shit! Then it dawned, the reason why Gordon would be phoning him at regular intervals in the middle of the night. Scott would have listed him as a missing person by now! Toast cold or not, his brother had just won this round of scruple tennis. In a last nod to Connie, he placed the melon in the two bowls he had managed to find, threw a few berries on, drizzled yoghurt Andy Warhol style across the top before placing the buttered toast on a plate. Found a clean mug and glass, added OJ, and then put the coffee on. Deemed ready to impress, well ish, he placed the call to his long suffering brother. Just a quick call to let him know he was OK, then he'd employ a charm offensive and negotiate splitting the rest of the day between the two of them.

Two rings, definitely too early to admit defeat with any credibility.

Four rings, five, and the sunny tones of his pre-recorded brother hit, well he'd had his chance, message left, message returned. Job done!

'Gords, Al, pho…."

"Al? Fucking hell, Al! Where the hell are you?" The voice instantly changed, "Scratch that, bet I can guess, Al you dirt.."

"You alright?" Alan jumped in, before the call got any more embarrassing. "Got more missed calls than an AWOL on prom night." A line stolen from Virgil, but he hoped it passed for bright, breezy and then, 'let's change the god damn subject'.

Al heard the languid stretch of his brother accompanied by his familiar chuckle, then silence. He figured that on the few hours sleep his brother had had, that the conversation ball would mostly be in his court.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. Would have called, but, ya know, had some prank callers, switched it off and forgot."

His brother's chuckle turned into his melodious laugh. Maybe the road to forgiveness wasn't such an uphill struggle after all.

"Times it Al?" Gordon questioned.

"Just after seven, give us a couple of hours and I'll test your skills in the AMG. Don't have to be back here until six, gonna show Connie the goddess." Just dropped it in, waited for a reaction with all his fingers crossed. Was dumping your brother for a second night breaking some sort of vacation code?

Gordon yawned, "No can do. Pick you up in forty. Need to drop your baby off at the paint shop in Houston…I'll..'

"Paint shop! If you've pranged her, I'll string you up by your…"

"Shit Al, take a chill pill. Relax. Not harmed one speck of paint on her shiny red coat. I just had a little reminder of the rules from Penny last night. Hopefully with some swift negotiation we have a sponsor adorning her sleek exterior before nightfall."

Al tried to comprehend the unexpected information, felt like he'd fell asleep during the film and woke up for the climax with most of the characters unrecognisable. Still, if he wanted some time with Connie today, best just suck it up. As she sprang back to mind, he dumped the now unappetising toast in the bin. He'd have to do better with lunch. There was no way he was going to slip off to Houston this morning.

"You take her. Just make sure you're back for six, definitely gonna take Connie for a spin."

"Al, think it's best to pack up and relocate to Houston. Car be ready late on, we were gonna set off early tomorrow anyway and Scott will expect his welcoming committee.

Al heard the whispered, _shit!_

"Scott?" Alan started to panic as it hit home that, One, things had moved on a notch without him and Two, he was expected to leave Connie high and dry after one night. Not happening. No siree.

Silence.

"Gordon. Why the hell is Scott on his way to Houston?"

"Surprise!" His blond brother almost sang, "You'll have a superior co-drive gifted, give you the best chance at winning this thing. Look Al, we figured that, just this once, I may not be the best man for the job."

Despite himself, Alan smiled as he imagined any scenario where Gordon would actually admit that. _Leaving today was still not happening though_. The Gumball had been fast losing its appeal since he'd woken wrapped around her. He'd have happily cashed in his chips if he could spend another week here. He knew he couldn't, but leaving a day earlier than he had promised and he was gonna look like a love 'em and leave 'em sort. Jeez he was NOT gonna do a good impression of Gordon or, if whispered family rumours were true, Air Force Scott. Who now, would be forever known as the vacation hijacker. But actually now, the thought of a competent co-drive was swinging his indecision back in the favour of the Gumball. After all, he'd still have a few days after Boston, Gordon and Scott could spend it in Kansas. He'd definitely be coming back to Galveston.

"I'm not leaving til tomorrow." Al confirmed, aware the tone he'd adopted was that of a petulant child. He took a breath, then pleaded, "cover for me. Come get me first thing." He'd submit and most probably enjoy the race if his adrenalin junkie brother was on his way. After all, their trip was, minus the hangover, the highlight of his birthday. But he was definitely not budging an inch on taking the additional day with Connie. Even, if it did put him in the running for the 'worst brother of the year' award as far as Gordon was concerned.

Silence.

"Gords?"

"I'll cover you, hotstuff." The accompanying snigger had Alan's ears burning with embarrassment, "always the quiet ones!" Gordon added.

"How'd that explain your rep." Al retorted.

"Ouch! …. Scott's not getting in til just before midnight. I'll say you're in bed resting before the launch party. You owe me. You know how early he gets up, and he'll want to test drive the AMG. So, have to pick you up no later than six. I'll drop your bag round now. Where are you?"

"Surf shop. Leave the bag and don't check out. Don't wanna look like I'm expecting anything."

"Awe Al, you're such a gent." Gordon quipped. From the rustling at the end of the phone, Al surmised that Gordon was busy getting his shit together.

"Who's the sponsor?" Al asked, now the difficult part was out of the way, the make-over of his pride and joy was allowed room to play in his mind.

"Gamestar. Hopefully."

"No pink!" Al instructed, trying not to laugh.

"You want me to run the branding by you? Not sure we have a choice."

Al was torn between wanting the chance of a little control and the knowledge that if he got in the car and made it to Houston, the chances of him making it back were slim to none.

"OK…. pick me up tomorrow. Oh and by the way, how'd the date with Penny go?" Alan added, realising that so far the conversation had been all about him. First place in the 'thoughtless brother' awards wasn't quite his yet, Scott was running neck and neck with him. Jumping in on the action, staging a take-over without talking to him, was definitely overstepping the mark. _We figured_ could definitely be translated as Scott figured.

"I'll let you know after breakfast!" Gordon answered, with just a hint of smug.

Absolution! After the paint shop, he had obviously not figured much in Gordon's Houston plans. In fact, come to think of it, newly subbed, what were Gordon's plans for week two? He hoped big brother wasn't sending him home, kinda shitty to have his vacation cut in half by the whim of the elder. Even that whim had just gifted him the best chance of a picture with the silverware.

"Erm …. Well, err, looks like I'm the competition. Long story! One for the taxi service tomorrow."

"Competition?"

"Short version, I'm co-drive for … well, I've been seconded by team Parker, who, over the last day or so, lost several co-drives to operation 'get in on the action' by Scotty boy."

So many pictures invaded Al's brain that he couldn't contain his laughter, laughed so hard he almost peed his pants. Scott definitely got the prize of shitiest brother now. Enforcing his blond brother to share limited space with the guardian of the lady he was trying to impress was bordering on torture. Finally, the laughter subsided as that sobering thought hit, and the most selfless brother award was gifted to one Gordon Cooper Tracy, who had gone above and beyond. "Thanks Squid. I definitely owe you. Owe you more if Team Parker is taken out as competition on your stretches of the race."

"Nice try Al, but no cigar. You think I'm gonna wind up 'Mr Personality bi-pass' then you got another think coming. Nope, hold on to your hat coz this Squid is back in competition! Anyway gotta go, taking your girl in is the last thing I'm doing for the Tracy bid. Enjoy, see you tomorrow, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Leaves nothing." Al quipped, "See you tomorrow and thanks for covering."

His head was spinning trying to fill in the missing gaps, so, he turned his attention to the offerings bringing thoughts of a day with Connie and a sense of calm. Twenty – Two hours, it may start with an average breakfast, playing shop for a while before taking a proper fresher at the Seaside Inn. But the evening, the evening, well, even without the AMG to impress her, the evening he was going to make sure they both remembered as the start of something. By the time Gordon picked him up tomorrow, Boyfriend would be tabled and hopefully secured. He would leave her in no doubt that after his five days away; the first place he would be heading was a little surf shop in Galveston. And, during his five days away, he would be, slowly but surely, negotiating a regular island exit visa from his co-drive.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

By mid-afternoon Gordon Tracy was beyond bored, the necessary duty had been out of the way within an hour of his return to the big smoke. The car dropped off and ready for the corporate bejewelling that his sister had hastily arranged to ensure that charities got their payday from this new playground for the obscenely rich. A clique that Gordon had pretty much managed to ignore that he inhabited until his repatriation to a cityscape within his home nation. A nation, that loved a success story and embraced the entrepreneurial spirit, that allowed anyone with steely determination and who could subsist on an average of four hours sleep, a fighting chance at the big leagues. Something his father had grafted for years for before he had reaped its rewards. For some reason the Star Spangled Banner had now formed the mother of all ear worms in his head. Bit disconcerting to have the national anthem blaring from within as he made his way _from_ changing room to the pool. In the history of Gordon Tracy, that was the reserve of the après swim! Yup, he was definitely bored enough for his brain to provide musical and other interludes of its own to fill the void. Hopefully a few laps would restore the equilibrium.

He sat on the edge of the pool thinking about the other distractions he'd imagined stretching long into the day. His day was to have officially started only when he was at breakfast with a certain 'knock 'em dead' blond. A breakfast, which was a perfect and pre-arranged precursor to full-day of 'spur of the moment' entertainments to assist Penelope in seeing his potential as much more than a family friend. He slid into the water as he remembered their all-too-short meeting; it had been just that, breakfast, a half hour over smoked salmon and scrambled eggs, while putting on a brave face for the drink of choice, tea. But the woman that relished organising, networking and the jeopardy of plans going tits-up without her intervention, had allowed the 5th floor dwelling sugar-daddy to whisk her off to save the day. The launch scheduled for less than twenty – four hours, appeared to have slightly more than teething problems with the hotel events team in uproar at the seemingly, planned by the host, but for them surprise, parking lot soiree. The now panic stricken, balding philanderer or was that philanthropist? Right first time he decided, had omitted the important detail that the pre-booked suite was for the initial press conference. He pressed on Penelope that he was certain he'd made it clear that he wanted the champagne and canapés next to the fifteen shiny vehicles taking part. The alfresco and apparently essential to the cause, one-to-one time between the drivers and journos staged to secure interest, was not looking likely to happen without expert intervention. Her immediate response of ' _darling I would be delighted to assist_ ' accompanied by a wave goodbye as she left the hotel restaurant with her arm linked with 'the predator', was forever to be etched in his mind.

Hours later, it still had his blood boiling as his own plans had been forced to take the back-burner. So, he was here, now immersed in a hotel pool that should have brought some comfort as he took out his frustration the only way he knew how. However, this hotel had one thing Gordon was not used to in a pool, kids and lots of 'em. Heavy rain putting off guests from venturing outside until it had passed. These parents were taking full advantage of the pre-paid entertainment and pissing all over the only thing that would keep him blissfully occupied in the absence of a better offer. The noise level was bordering on excruciating with children of all ages encroaching on his turf or surf; he grinned as his brain made the adjustment in thought. A smile which was wiped of his face as his lane was invaded by kicking legs. Between those screaming and wailing tots in armbands who needed parental persuasion that water was a fun place and those old hands to whom swimming was not the point of the water, they were thoroughly pissing him off. A gang of giggling six to eleven year olds spent their time bombing each other, diving badly and splash-fighting with no real targeting inclination or apology for those caught in the crossfire. These little shits certainly spared no thought for lane discipline. So even here, in his beloved element he was frustrated with no outlet and now treading water in the deep end. He smiled to himself as he admitted it was pretty much like his attempts so far to woo a certain blond. Another child crashed into the water beside him, this was not gonna work. He wished he had the power to place fast forward on the day so he could at least claim the company of one brother to escape to. As another child, with all the proportions of a depth charge, bombed beside him he gave up on the easy escape he thought he'd claimed. Retreating to one of the most pointless of accompaniments to an indoor pool, the sun lounger, to dry off and lose himself in his phone.

Several texts had pinged in his watery absence, Al confirming a one-stop collection service having gained permission to move his stuff into the surf shop for the night. A text that, if nothing else, brought a grin and the reply of ' _hubba hubba, check you Casanova_!' from the bored recipient. One from Penny that had his heart initially leaping out of his rib cage but was only a suggestion he should partake in some team-bonding with Parker down in the lot. Yeah right, like that was on his top ten list of plan B's for the day. He scrolled down, a couple thanking him for his custom and offering helpful advice on the next purchase … and with a couple of dexterous moves, they were forever destined to be straight to spam. Last, but no means least, a text from a, no doubt, equally bored eldest brother, who was complaining of the unnecessary lay over time he'd had in Honolulu. Kayo was in the firing line for his frustration. Apparently, if their sister had just done her research properly then he would be getting in at nine instead of nearly midnight. Hadn't occurred to him that maybe it wasn't such an honest mistake.

So, Scott was over the pacific on approach to LAX and making demands for Alan and himself to pick him up. Probably just to assert some control in his day. So, rather than the chauffeur of the blond that had dumped him for a better offer that morning taking the trip, yup, still bitter about that, it was a full-on family reunion. He imagined that he and Scott would make a fine pair later at the hotel bar sinking a beer or two after a shitty day. He pinged off an affirmative, a little early in the day to be declaring Alan's AWOL status and making excuses for him. The text back was an instantaneous, testimony to the eldest's need to be doing something.

 _Thanks, but why's Al said you can't because the cars out of action_?

Gordon smiled … after the radio silence last night, it seemed while only playing at shop, Al was not too busy to give a swift response to their brother's taxi demand.

 _Just the paint shop. Al's fretting for his baby. We'll pick ya up. I'll cool his beans with some Gordo style entertainment and we'll see you later._

Not a lie as such, after all he would be more than likely partaking in some Gordo style entertainment at some point today. It was the truth, with little educated guesswork and all required to keep his younger brother off-radar until the barefaced big fat stinking lie of.. ' _Al's gone to his room, he's wants to be fresh for the drive, so he'll catch up with us in the morning_ '.

 _Keep your style of entertainment PG-13! BTW you seen any of the competition_?

Gordon grinned, Scotty boy was itching for control and he couldn't miss any civvie opportunity to decline the wishes of his Field Commander.

 _I am the competition! So, no intel sharing. Do your own research speed freak_! _And for the love of god Alan's 18_!

But darn it, a few years out of competition and he was forgetting the basics, hadn't thought of eyeing up the opposition. Even without formal experience in the last decade, Scott was still a dab hand at being a competitor.

 _No drink, we're driving tomorrow!_

Quick return fire again, Scott was desperate for distraction, must be a singleton free flight. Gordon grinned, if he didn't terminate the text string they'd be batting back and forth for hours to salve the cabin fever of the eldest. His bored elder brother was in dire need of a panicked air stewardess desperately pleading for anyone who could pilot a plane. And while he could also claim an afternoon that had so far not delivered, he now had a hankering to look at some cars.

 _No drink, nothing to make grandmas toes curl and a fresh faced brother delivered for your arrival. Gotta go, got car maintenance class with Parker._

OK the lie tripped from his fingers but if he weeded out his team mate he could make it true after the fact, right? And a trip to the lot may gift a few photo opps so he could check specs at leisure later and possibly his only chance today of bumping into Penny. Actually, the need to make his hasty text the truth had gifted him the first thing guaranteed to lift his boredom all day. With the company he would be keeping it may well be a painful experience but it would kill time before collecting the goddess from the shop. He grabbed a towel and high-tailed it to the changing rooms. He sorta got a buzz in accepting his new mission, so he forgot the shower in favour of seeking out the gatekeeper to the love of his life. Who knows he may even manage to impress him tomorrow if the initial reconnaissance gifted its own rewards when researched properly.

As he made it out of the opulent bubble and to the great outdoors, he noticed the rain had subsided, leaving shimmering puddles on the asphalt. His eyes widened, the lot had, in just a few hours of Penelope's magic, turned from a grey lifeless strip of functional land to a carnival of colour and order. Each of the fifteen cars had been gifted a five space interview area, decorated with tasteful back-drops. Bunting trailed between the parking lot lighting and an area of seating had been set aside, raised in levels to look like a miniature grandstand at a track. With a bar called 'The Pitstop' next to the delivery point to the kitchen to enable waiter's easy access between the honoured guests and tray collection. He couldn't help but marvel at the skills of his future wife who had worked her magic in arranging the moving of the inside adornments outside in only a couple of hours. Something he was absolutely certain the organiser could have managed. He looked around in hopes of a glimpse of her, but only saw the entourages of the six vehicles that had taken up residence in their new arena. One of which held the sleek silver ride that would be his home in the coming few days and backside of his new BF poking out of her hood. He couldn't resist a photo of that before he started on the rest of the competitor catalogue.

"Hey boss! Want a hand?" Gordon chimed, in his forced 'happy to help' voice, once he had a couple of angles of each vehicle. Short of poppin' their hoods and causing an outrage, it was the best starting point he had.

The grey head hit the hood. Not the impression he had hoped for as his first in team-bonding session, but there would be one hell of a physical impression left on the chauffeurs head if the sound was anything to go by.

The growl as Parker rubbed the back of his head said it all; he had always been a man of few words.

"Sorry. You OK?" Had to start somewhere and an apology had to go some way to clean his already tarnished copy-book, didn't it?

But he was greeted with a well practiced and familiar look of disdain.

Silence.

Gordon moved a little closer, bravery was always best in front of this adversary. He decided on a change of tact; bring it back to the joint venture, "Thought we'd covered the basic checks at the track?"

"Fail to prepare, h'and prepare to fail."

Short and sweet, but a start nonetheless. Had this man spent time at his grandma's school of varied pep-talks for the wayward youth? This was one of the gems of wisdom that was a mantra to his enforced exam-prep back in the day. Did all old people pull out this short of shit to make you feel your efforts were inadequate? If this was the next few days of his life then he would really get the inside track on hell on earth. The ball was firmly in his court as it became obvious Parker was not going to elaborate.

"So, what's on the agenda?"

"She's purrin' sweeter than a kitten. Nowt t' do but give 'er a taste of the h'open road."

Jeez, had Parker managed to start a conversation that invited him in?

"So, shall we go test her and the dream-team out? Gordon accompanied the question with his best winning smile which usually melted the most hardened of hearts.

"s'ppose we should 'av a little driving test out in traffic."

Had he just managed to place a chink in the armour of a team-mate that certainly wasn't his mate? A man that, had so far, failed to convince him that he was any good at being a part of any team which did not consist of his charge.

Before he could respond, and as if summoned by his last thought, an arm rounded his waist and a kiss graced his cheek, "Marvellous, team-building is essential!"

Before he could register the swift, unexpected and somersault inducing action, then retreat of their 'team manager'. He watched the balding man make a beeline for his fantasy girlfriend and take her arm. Deftly and smugly, steering her away from the lot, away from him and back into the hotel with, no doubt, some concocted crisis that only she could possibly solve. That man may be married but he was making a bid for 'lord of the manor' or his name was not Gordon Cooper Tracy! He would be keeping a very close eye on that bastard at every stop-over.

Parker tossed the keys, "If that man so much as places another sweaty paw on 'er ladyship, I will not be responsible for my h'actions."

Finally, something they could both bond over. Character annihilation of their benevolent host who held designs far above his station!

"Could not have put it better myself." Gordon declared, and with that, a truce between frenemies with a common goal was brokered. After all, Gordon was under no illusion that if _he_ so much as placed a paw on her ladyship, Parker would be h'actioning himself all over his face.

…

Surprisingly after a false start, the day had come to a close and the evening had not been as painful as he had at first imagined. The drive with Parker had been not exactly a conversational triumph but their joint adversary had initially held it together. Apart from the regular bark of ' _h_ ' _eyes on the road_ ' reminding him that he was a guest in the man's domain, they had managed string more than halting sentences together. In fact, once the open road encouraged openness, a Parker relaxed enough to reminisce was an eye-opener. That man had more than his fair share of misdemeanours and close calls, some involving getaway cars! All of which made for an entertaining ride. And fair play to the man, on their return he had invented an emergency and rescued Penny from the clutches of 'the man with a devious plan' and they had both retreated to the penthouse. Fancied his chances on securing an invite too but he had to keep his 10pm appointment to rescue the AMG from the clutches of the marketing machine.

The car was still in the process of the final touches when he arrived, so he had an unexpected hour to kill. A little sweet talking to the receptionist now on an overtime rate and he secured an A3 sheet of cardboard and some markers. Essential items after one of his impulsive thoughts instantly got the go-ahead and was categorised as one hulluv a great idea.

Finally the keys were tossed in his direction and an hour and ten later, he was an airport bound taxi service in a four wheeled advertising board. The doors were decorated with the Game Star logo, the fenders with the name of their new game emblazoned across them. The hood had a leggy brunette in daisy-dukes and bikini top holding a chequered flag aloft in-between two rally cars, so much for the modern world and all its enlightenment! All garish and a taint on the natural beauty of Al's pride and joy, but nothing that couldn't be professionally put right after the race when the sponsor had had his pound of flesh and moved onto the next fad of the moment. One thing was for certain, he would not be volunteering to return her to the block of bold red Al was so fond of. He suspected neither would Virgil having done the good deed once already. This change had Al's full, albeit distracted, concent.

After a short drive and the daylight robbery that was the airport parking lot dues were paid, he made his way to Arrivals. First thing first, he checked the overhead screens. On time, well that was something; Scott should be wheels down in five. He could not help wondering on the mood of the eldest after a marathon in flight hours, especially as he had been slumming it in economy for the last three. On reflection maybe, his artistry was not his best idea, more likely to raise a cuff round the ears than a smile in appreciation of the joke. As he stood there waiting for his brother he engaged in the only available entertainment, people watching. There was something captivating about Arrivals, the sneak peek into people's lives and the infectious joy of watching reunions. Lovers in a run embrace with legs wrapped around the much missed and a spin of dramatic flair. Kids screaming triumphantly, as they ran towards their face in a crowd, after holding intense concentration, a blissful release of pent up energy. That one always raised a smile, been that kid more times than he could remember. Then there were those on a purposeful march who kept you guessing. Maybe they would hold their greeting elsewhere, but for now they needed to be at the front of the taxi queue.

Then, there he was, his own travel weary family member, and an unexpected excitement built inside of him. Scott's limp hair fell over a tired face, his usually pristine clothes dishevelled and probably stinking of travel. With a grin on his face, Gordon held the welcome banner aloft.

GRAMPS. All in his best multi coloured bubble writing.

As surmised, it earned a cuff round the ears but the friendly sort. Then Scott's bag dropped to the floor and he was scooped in a hug surprisingly akin to the rib buster his other brother usually delivered. To round the greeting off, Scott's signature, pat on the shoulder, indicating the moment was over. Guess the old man had missed him more than he'd given him credit for.

"Hope Al's in the coffee queue, could murder a Starbucks right now." Were the words of love that accompanied the action!

"Al's done in. He'll catch you at breakfast." Blue eyes pierced his soul. "We could stop off for a coffee if ya want." Gordon added as he managed to hold eye-contact under the scrutiny of the gaze.

"Take-out. I need a shower." Scott stated releasing Gordon from his power, as he lifted his bag from the floor.

"You're not kidding." That earned him another affectionate cuff.

"So, the hotel over-booked for tonight?" Scott asked.

"What?"

"Just wondered why Al has not moved his arse from Galveston all day, while you have been taking a magical mystery tour around southern Texas?" Elaborating to the now arched eyebrow and pensive features, he added. "With nothing else to do after John and Virgil blew me off with an excuse about getting their heads down, I kept tabs on your trackers."

"If … if you knew Al wasn't here why the coffee queue shit?" Gordon questioned. "You git!" He finished with. Then fell quiet while he processed the fact that Scott knew as much about the precise whereabouts of his little brother as he did. Noting that with a wide grin decorating his face, Scott was enjoying this a little too much.

"Just seeing if you two had the brother-cover down to a fine art or whether you'd be as transparent as cellophane." Scott laughed, "Not bad by the way but me an Virg kinda wrote the rule-book. You got a long way to go" He added, as they strolled towards the coffee house.

Gordon grinned, "One for my bedtime story?"

"If I gave you the full sordid history we wouldn't get to sleep in a week!" Scott grinned as he placed his order and moved to the collection point.

"You gonna give Al a serve?" Gordon asked hitting protective mode.

"As reluctant as I am to admit to your wisdom, Al's eighteen and let's face it neither of us would give up a sure-bet."

"Bit more than that. He kinda didn't want to leave her after one-night and with no concrete plans for the future." Gordon stated, as the coffee was handed over.

"So, you think she's a keeper?" Scott asked taking his own much needed revival in a cup from the vendor with the short-straw on working hours.

"I think Al's wants to introduce the idea of her as his girlfriend." Gordon commented, now on easy territory with the eldest as the conversation free-flowed and they made their way out to the AMG.

"Introduce?"

"Well not physically, you know, just the idea he has one."

"A formal introduction isn't such a bad thing. Think I'll tag along to pick him up. What time is the under-the-radar-brother-collection-service?" Scott queried, his grin, if possible, widening.

"Six, but Scott … don't." The brother-cover crash and burn had descended from a failure with no harm done, into a scenario the youngest would kill him for. And at past midnight, playing at shop had probably turned into a game of doctors and nurses and he doubted his younger brother would answer the phone if he tried to give him a heads up on the change in plans. _Shit_!


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

As he lay in her arms Alan contemplated what was quite possibly the weirdest day in his entire life, and with _his_ life that was a statement and a half! The majority of it had been spent playing sales clerk which was managed with much more enthusiasm than back in the day when he'd play skivvy to Gordon's bolshie orders. Connie had been a dream to work with, bright and breezy with the customers, treated and him more the honoured guest than a resource, but he had wanted to help. Even if that help came in the form of ticketing new stock and general runner for all her basic wants. The excursion to grab lunch had come with the nonchalant, but accompanied by playful smile, ' _why don't you pick up your bags and stay here, if your brothers not around today you may as well_.' He had practically skipped out of the store on air, in his excitement he'd almost forgot to return with the sandwich order, saved only by a couple sat on the seawall eating theirs. With his bags dumped on the floor above, the afternoon had dragged, not helped that the store had gone from ticking over, to dead, as the weather closed in for a brief squall. According to Connie all those that would take advantage of a lively ocean already had everything they needed; the tourist trade, which made the rent each month, was more a fair-weather-brigade. Still, it had been his gain, they may have needed to be there, but how they'd chosen to distract themselves from boredom, well, stock-taking now held a whole new meaning. Jaw ache however, had been a new phenomenon, who knew you could get a repetitive strain injury from kissing?

By five, and a couple of hours earlier than indicated by the sign on the door, she was prepared to face the music with her brother and she closed the doors. Gathering like the next storm on the horizon, the end to the idyllic bubble they had created. He'd enjoyed every minute of their time together but the ticking clock had steadily dragged his mood down as afternoon turned to evening. Kinda hard to keep playful and light when his nerves were on edge. When he'd woken he'd been determined to ensure that he knew where he stood before he left. The silences weren't awkward, it's just he had something big to fill them with, and no idea how to ask if they would ever be more than whatever this was. Over dinner he'd never been so glad of the reaction to his impulse to share the demanding text from Scott. Breaking the ice that he'd felt was building with every second he couldn't get what he'd wanted to say ordered in his mind and out there for an answer. Big brother bashing was safe territory, and one Connie could share in wholeheartedly, bringing at least a little laughter back.

Later, during their moonlit walk on the beach, neither had had the courage to place a label on whatever this was. In the fresh air and without an audience, small-talk had come thick and fast but he never found the way in, or hadn't the courage to face it to find out if he was a hairsbreadth from his first heartbreak. He'd sensed, as they held hands staring out over waves patterned by lunar light, that they were on the same page. Felt that he should've be the one to mention it, but the bubble could burst and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He'd been a far cry from 'no guts no glory'. Ignorant bliss much better, play the coward while nagging doubts taunted every time he'd felt nearly ready to admit how he'd felt. He'd rather find out he was not as welcome to return as he thought while he was away, and at the end of a phone where she couldn't see his face.

So, with time, enemy No1, winning hands down, they'd returned to her studio, kicked off their shoes, built a pillow mountain where the two walls met at the head of her bed and lay there fully clothed in comfortable silence. While he continued to regret every lost opportunity. He snuggled deeper into her side, her hand brushed his face, sent his frayed nerves into ecstasies, kinda wanted to give in to his predetermination not to make this day about _that!_ But for all his wants and lacks over the hours they had spent together today, he knew that the next time he did anymore than kiss her it would have to be after they'd spent time away from each other. He did not want any misconceptions about his actions ….

He felt a nudge to his shoulder "you getting lost in there?"

"Huh?"

He looked up to find Connie ginning at him, "in your own head. You lost in space?" She laughed.

It was Alan's turn to chuckle, "regularly! …. Think we should turn in, I'm tired and you got your empire to run….. And I kinda got into something I can't get out of now."

Her lips brushed his neck, his ticklish spot. The involuntary reaction of his shoulder caused him to crick his neck, resulting in a glancing blow on her jaw. "Shit! Sorry."

"I'll forgive you. Last night, for a while at least, you sure you wanna turn in?"

He felt her arm rove over his shirt. No, he wasn't sure at all that he wanted to waste what little time they had sleeping, and he was certain she was suggesting something else entirely. "You'll be asleep behind the counter tomorrow if you don't get a few hours in." He brought the temptress of her hand to his lips, "and, falling asleep behind the wheel would have my brothers dining out for weeks, well, as long as we survived the incident."

Connie laughed, slid down the down-mountain and laid her head on his chest, "sorta don't want to go to sleep then wake to you rushing out of the door."

Alan kissed the top of her hair, she'd gifted him the opener he'd spent all day struggling with, "me neither….. Con?"

"Mmmm?" There was a definite sleepiness to her tone now, In the half-light cast on her face as she looked up at him, raised on one arm, with her hair loose in unruly curls falling over her face, his moralistic resolve was weakening by the second. After all, he had a whole morning and half an afternoon before the launch and til 10pm until the flag or whatever dramatic flourish was deployed to wave the first car off on its journey to catch up on lost sleep.

"Con, just … well, before I turn up after the race without being officially invited ... I just….. I don't know. You do want me to come back here dontcha? Before I have to go home, and I will have to go home. It'll be weeks, probably more like months before I can get out of work again. It's the other side of the world Connie. If you think this should be it, I'd understand." The tone of his own voice frightened him, not quite desperation, but not far off as the words spewed with no restraint.

"Everything's gotta start somewhere." She pulled him down level with her. "Might be fun to really get to know each other long distance, you know actually talk. And, there's less chance of pissin' each other off for a start."

"Can't imagine you ever pissin' me off Con." He brushed a curl behind her ear.

"You'd be surprised. Dad could piss mum off just by looking at her."

"Really?"

"Yup. And, by not looking at her! He couldn't catch a break. They had nothing to talk about but us kids, making the rent or his drinking. You know Al, you can't imagine the damage not really talking can do. May have been a teen at the time, but not so green as to know that I was a long-time witness to the lengthy final act of a long dead relationship. No love lost by the end, just a fine balancing act between reluctant tolerance and an explosive lack of it." Alan watched in silence as her finger claimed one of her curls and twirled it absentmindedly. "You should see her with my step-father, completely different; even with the twins still sleep-stealing monsters. They have date night, and they phone each other in the middle of the day just for a chat about nothing in particular. Do you think you'll be phoning me after a few weeks?"

"Daily." He hoped the conviction he felt came across. If she wanted him to, he'd phone her on the hour, every hour, until he got his next exit visa signed. The hard part would be to convince her of his feelings if he couldn't even invite her home. Nothing he wanted more, but until he'd spoken to Scott, and then Virgil if Scott dug his feet in, he still didn't feel like he had anything to offer her. Maybe, that was why putting a label on what they were doing was so goddammed hard. "So, I come back for a few days and …"

"..then, you come back when you can, or I come to you." She kissed him, lingering a little, "be nice to claim some boyfriend time before you go though."

"Boyfriend time?" He grinned, "Boyfriend then? Officially tying me down?"

Connie hit him over the head with a pillow, "If you like that sort of thing you picked the wrong broad!"

Resolve be damned, he had a girlfriend!

….

Gordon woke at 5:20 to the sound of Scott's alarm, he wanted to throw it to the other side of the room but it was on a watch, still very much attached to his brother. The rude awakening was his own fault for bunking in with him, but they'd downed a couple of beers lay on his bed, and enjoyed catching up. He wasn't sure what time it was when they'd both fallen asleep, but his head told him he'd had less than four hours. The alarm call was cutting it fine for Scott, even without showers, and by god they both needed one, they'd never make it to Al by the agreed time. Then it occurred to him, he hadn't set an alarm before falling asleep, this was the godearly hour his brother chose to rise on a daily basis. A full hour before his own body clock stirred him naturally from slumber. The shrill beep continued, as his brother, obviously comatose in his jetlagged state, stirred beside him. The groan, the first sign that something lived beneath the covers Gordon was on top of.

Gordon nudged him with his elbow, "I'll get him. Turn that off and catch up on your shut-eye."

The covers peeled back to reveal mussed hair and eyes fused shut, "Nah, give him a few more hours, 6am pick-up was for the covert brother cover, as I am now in on that little deception, not much point in dragging him up here at the crack of'.

"You gone soft in your old age?" Gordon quipped.

Scott pulled the covers back over his head, "Nope, still got plenty of stick to beat him with. Request an alarm-call for seven, and then piss off to your own room. I know you; once you're awake you don't shut the fuck up."

"Charming!" Gordon laughed, with mock affront.

"Just made my point! Now get lost." Scott poked his head out again this time with a twinkle dancing in his blue eyes, "Oh, and pass me the keys," He reached his arm out, "come on, hand 'em over. I don't want you ruining my entrance." Scott smirked, "looking forward to the look on his face when he sees the reception committee."

"You think I'd collect him without you?" Gordon questioned innocently, as he got to the door.

"Nothing more certain! Meet you down in the lobby at 7:20 sharp or I go by myself."

…

Scott was already outside under the portico when Gordon made it downstairs, a full five minutes early. Dressed in plain black T, perfectly fitted stonewash jeans, battered brown leather jacket and aviators, he'd already attracted a little group of excited followers. As Gordon broke out into the sunlight a few eyes followed him, but unlike his brother he hadn't thought to dress to impress, after all Penny would not be up for a couple of hours. Board shorts and his old faithful Hawaiian, pair of black framed ray ban's added to hide the bags under his eyes, and he was instantly forgettable as a tourist. Scott however had decided to leave no doubt about him being someone to watch later.

"You ready?" Gordon attacked, marching out without stopping.

"You jealous?" His brother retorted, instantly following, while casting an over-the-shoulder wave to the harem at the door.

"What of Sugar Daddy!"

"Ouch. Someone's not had his breakfast." Scott chuckled "The family comedian never did see the funny side on an empty stomach." He reached into his pocket and passed him a napkin covered pastry.

"You made it to breakfast?" Gordon stated incredulously. He has left a brother barely functioning and in less than two hours he was firing on all cylinders.

"Sorta. Grabbed a coffee, one of these, then felt a warm glow of benevolence and picked you up a quick fix. No time for a coffee for you though, lazy ass. We gotta get on the road. Shit!"

"What?" Gordon's eye's roved the lot looking for what had stopped his brother in his tracks.

"It's worse than I thought last night. You pimped his ride! Shit Gordon, what the hell did you let them do to it?"

"You think he'll hate it?"

"I think he'll wish we weren't picking him up from his girlfriend's with 'top-heavy and leggy' on the hood."

"Park her somewhere and walk to his digs?" Gordon suggested as they got in the car.

"Think we'd better. Buckle up, I fancy getting reacquainted with the old girl." Scott stated as he caressed the wheel.

"Jeez you're as bad as Al. It's a car!"

" _She's_ a beauty! Well, if you can get past the garish bodywork _you_ threw all over her." Gordon chose not to argue the point as Scott brought her to life and nursed the gas. "You ready for a lesson in how to drive?"

Gordon rolled his eyes and grinned, "Al didn't stand a chance did he? I'll text him and let him know when we should get there."

…

As they made it to the seafront on foot they were greeted by their brother being eaten alive. Scott gave a wolf-whistle and was instantly nudged in the side by the sharp elbow of his brother. "Give him a break Scott."

"Saving his life. That lad needed to come up for air!" Scott laughed, "Hey Al, you're batting way above your average!"

Scott walked up to them extending his arm in the direction of the woman blushing as red as his target, "Scott, pleased to meet you."

"Connie." She released her hand from the firm handshake and took refuge in Alan's side.

Gordon gave an apologetic smile to the couple. From the look on Alan's face he had some explaining to do.

"We're just gonna borrow him for a while, promise to bring him back in one piece if you actually want him back." Scott offered playfully.

Gordon kissed Connie on the cheek, "Nice to meet you again Connie, hope to see you soon. Two blocks on the left, when you're ready Al. No rush." And with that he grabbed his elder brother by the arm and retreated.

Alan watched their departure, "Well you've meet the most annoying one!" He wrapped his arms around her, "few days and …."

He was interrupted by her lips, a gentle brushing of hers against his, little pressure building but she'd have to break it, he'd stay like this all day. Then she did, "Go on then… I expect some record breaking times." He knew her laugh was half-hearted; he appreciated her making this easier on him. If she'd have been shedding tears he doubted he would have gone.

"Book me a room for Thursday!" He quipped. He kissed her hard, grabbed his bag and followed the route of his brothers.

"Permanent reservation here." She shouted after him.

Alan turned and waved, "I'll book-in if you stock up, breakfast's atrocious!"


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Scott cast a glance to his youngest brother, who was riding the gas with a far-away expression on his face. Showing absolutely no focus, considering they were seconds away from the flourish of the starter's flag. A role gifted to Penelope by the organiser, which, even though this was about to be the eleventh time she'd raised her arm in little less than three hours, she was still relishing with gusto. Just five more to go your ladyship and you're on a champagne flight to the next party he thought, not taking his eyes off his brother. She'd no doubt be in the next hotel bar in time for a nightcap while they were pulling a graveyard shift through the central belt. The first leg had been announced as a ten hour slog, putting them at risk of missing the hotel breakfast if they were even an hour outside the estimated drive time. Scott for the most part hated hotel living, but the breakfasts, well, they were almost worth an uncomfortable night's sleep.

Alan had been lost for most of the day, warning bells were reaching a crescendo in the eldest's mind. His brother had not only gifted him the driver's seat on the way back from the coast, he'd assented to Gordon's shout of shotgun without arguing the toss about ownership. Content instead to look out of the window when there was no longer any point in his eyes being over his shoulder and pinned to a dot in the distance. For all his own desire to rib his brother for the unexpected direction his vacation had taken in the last few days there was no fun to be had in needling the broken-hearted. Instead he'd watched him through the rear view mirror without a word. Then Alan had retreated to his room as soon as they had arrived, choosing to 'catch up on shut-eye' rather than eye up the opposition in the parking lot meet and greet. He'd had to agree to be back down for the pre-requisite interviews but even then, for a newly confirmed petrol-head surrounded by the best four wheeled eye-candy the world had to offer, he'd been subdued. He hadn't taken any pleasure in the media circus being expertly directed away from their red and silver entrants to the stands occupying a blue Lamborghini driven by a British model and a black Porsche driven by a Hollywood producer. Scott was in no doubt the leaked photograph of them in a clinch in the hotel lift was down to their British friend. Timed perfectly to ensure local coverage only for the other entrants, as the nationals went after blood, sensing an uplift in readers as two marriages hit the skids.

Scott took the envelope concealing the first destination from the hands of the officiator, hoping that once they were underway some enthusiasm would return to his brother. Whilst he was in no doubt that a certain young lady was the instigator of his maudlin mood, he couldn't help but wonder if his own, unlooked for, appearance had something to do with it. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this experience. In fairness a slightly bruised ego had brought him this far with less than good intentions while the youngest brother's covert op niggled. But now, more so, with the line up re-arranged, the chance to get a little more man-to-man time with the youngest was his motivation. Their return home for the purchase of the birthday gift had been the most fun he'd had for a long time and he'd really started to really get to know him. Something he and his closest in age brothers had had naturally growing up, but their chosen existence far away from civilisation had hardly allowed for it with Gordon and Alan. As his brother continued to nurse the biting point Scott struggled between opening up with small talk or apologising for tagging along without permission from the young man at the side of him. Penelope's arm reached for the sky.

"Not much south Al, so head north while I digest the contents." Scott stated, wafting the envelope as Penelope's arm pointed to the asphalt.

No wheel spin. No start!

"Al! We've lost seconds already." Scott shouted, ripping the top off the childish detail.

"What … oh." Alan floored the gas, thankfully heading north as instructed, at least proving he wasn't so lost to the real world, onto the designated road which was closed to get all competitors clear of downtown Houston.

"What is this? A freaking treasure hunt!" Scott exclaimed.

Alan for the first time turned his head in the direction of the navigator's seat. With no cars and guaranteed green lights for the next ten miles Alan ramped up the speed, "Why?"

"Are you ready for this?" Scott cleared his throat, "One of the most neighbourly of states where the 'old man' takes a leisurely stroll on the border. Bridge the gap between 55 and 64 in the sainted city to the finish line. Before an enlightening evening at the nearest casino awaits …. I mean, what the actual f.."

"Neighbourly … Tennessee or Missouri right?" Alan suggested, meeting his brother's eyes and for the first time all day, grinning from ear to ear, "Geography core essentials in the 7th grade didn't take us much out of the ol' US of A. Kinda know the state maps off by heart. And let's face it Scott, the 7th grade is a helluv a lot fresher in my head!" The grin, turned into a laugh.

Scott held back the rebuff, just good to see a smile on his kid brothers face. Glad he had something to focus on and with a little distance hopefully putting his recent romance to the back of his mind. At least for the short-term anyway, Alan may yet get the enjoyment out of it he'd signed up for in the first place. However this was Al's first romantic entanglement and whilst the others had all got the pain of first love out of the way in high school, his academically and over achieving with little effort brother, had had to wait until after his eighteenth birthday. This may yet be a rough road in more ways than one.

"We head out on the interstate 59 towards Arkansas, I should have worked the rest out before we have to commit." Scott suggested, as they put downtown behind them and started to pick up evening traffic, still heavy until the call to slumber for the residents of the southern state.

'Ol man's the Mississippi not the Missouri right?" Alan piped up.

"Mississippi runs through both" Scott added, glad at least all things learnt in his formative years hadn't deserted him. As a safeguard he pulled up a little help from the app on his phone, no point heading off half-cocked and doing the world's biggest u-turn. The geography trivia started to make sense, heading miles in the wrong direction opened up the field to a change in running order, made the re-hashed race a little more interesting. The original version, an illegal road race held much more enticement for boys and their toys. But at least this highly organised version came with an added bonus for the occupants of the red entrant, their in-house competition, consisted of a non-American and their blond brother. Gordon's land based geography was little to none existent, so there was a silver competitor he could imagine clocking up hundreds of extra miles. As if the atmosphere in the car directly behind wasn't awkward already, Gordon as navigator would have the chauffeur's blood at boiling point within the hour.

"What you laughing at?" Alan questioned.

Hadn't realised he had been, "Oh you know, just the thought of Parker relying on Gordon for directions. Be like mum and dad on a road trip." Scott's laugh stopped dead as he checked his brother's features for a tell. Sometimes shit just spewed without thought.

Alan passed it off seemingly without notice and joined him, "Oh, to be a fly on the wall in that car." He brought his eyes back to the road with a grin. "St Louis or maybe St Charles?" He added. "Are either on the Mississippi?"

Scott asked the question into his phone, "You're on a roll short-stack," Scott congratulated, as the automated voice confirmed their destination. He wouldn't be using that nick name for much longer, in the last few months Al was hitting his shoulder in height and the rate he was going, likely to pass him before the year was out.

"Not just a pretty face with the best set of wheels in the family." Alan quipped.

"Or even an ugly one with a trainer set of wheels." Scott returned, "your girls alright Al, but she's sitting in the vintage category when it comes to speed."

Alan stroked the dash, "Don't you listen to him Belle, the old man's just jealous." He looked to his brother, "besides Virgil's added the odd mod that will increase the maximum horsepower," to prove a point he pushed the accelerator until the revs angrily protested.

"They've made leaps and bounds in tech since this ol' girl rolled off production." Scott countered as he deployed maps again to find a road bridge meeting the criteria of the gifted road numbers. Not the tech he was used to on the fly but they had all promised that the role of Eos was for the sole purpose of ensuring law enforcement did not clock them at over and above the legal limit.

"Yup finish line is a bridge for sure, not far from a hotel and casino complex call Lumiere Place, I guess we get some well deserved entertainment before evening kick-off tomorrow."

"I'd have thought being up all night would be enough for you to hit the sack for the day."

"Jeez Al, when did you get so old? The whole point of this is to give the rich and famous a few days entertainment while they salve their consciences' by raising a little tax deductable for charity."

"Jeez Scott, when did you get so cynical?"

"Touche."

"To what?"

"Doesn't matter. When we switchin' seats?"

"Not even crossed a state line yet! Second bathroom break and not before, as long as you're the one bringing her home I can't see it matters too much if you only get behind the wheel for an hour or so."

"Pull over. I need to take a slash."

"Nice try brother!" Alan chuckled, "You'll be squirming in your seat before I believe you now."

With lights from street and town left far behind and the satnav pulling all of the heavy lifting when it came to the role Alan was pushing him into for the majority of this leg, Scott closed his eyes. "So Al, Connie? You found a keeper or discovered a short-term distraction?" Safer to ask with his eyes shut, he didn't want to know if his brother was blushing or glaring. Just if the kid would be putting in annual leave requests more frequently, which although he'd make him grovel for it, he would be more than happy to sign off on. In fact, he was starting to see her as a potential ally. Alan had expertly swerved the regular talks he and John had had with him regarding a few years out of IR to further his education. The more he thought about it Scott was certain that although Rice or Houston were not as close to home as he would have liked. He and John had thought Wellington or Auckland may be an option, Alan may consider a degree from a university with ties to NASA which happened to be on the doorstep of a certain young lady. Yep, a definite ally, and slowly, slowly, catchy monkey.

"She's my girlfriend." Alan answered.

Scott opened one eye and looked across, "fast work." Score one to the new plan.

"No work involved," Alan shrugged, "you ever met anyone you just know is the one?"

Scott considered whether asking Alan to open up was worth the flip-side, "just one." He turned his attention to the blackness outside that enveloped the car now the city lights had been left far behind.

"Maria right?"

Scott kept his silence.

"She really did a number on you huh?" Alan continued, not taking the 'conversation closed' hint, "you wanna get out there and find number two, treat Maria as a practice lap."

Scott nearly choked, for all Alan's three point five days of experience he was sure coming out with a gem close to what his grandmother had suggested just after the break-up. A break-up that, other than a dented ego, hadn't warranted losing any sleep over, let alone shedding tears. Drowning sorrows maybe, but back in the day he drowned, sorrows, successes and failures. The 'one' was a far more recent consideration, dream invading, distracting, inaccessible and boxed off in his brain marked 'do not open, contains explosive admissions'. 3:00am covert meetings had a lot to answer for, brain dulled and tricked into all sorts of scenarios when he did eventually fall into bed. When this shin-dig was over and normal family life resumed, he'd stick an extra line of duck tape over it and move it into the attic to gather dust.

"So when you get to Boston Al, I take it you are dumping your family for a few more days at the coast." Scott questioned, deploying a swift u-turn back to his brother's love life while Alan was far off the mark on his own.

"Gordon tell you?"

"You sorta had your head out of the game for most of the day. You obviously can't wait to see her again. Still early ish, why don't we pull over, swap seats and you can phone her to wish her goodnight."

"You'd do anything to get your mitts wrapped round the steering wheel!"

"That transparent huh?"

Alan laughed, "You always were the worst passenger."

"You wanna drink." Scott asked, rummaging in the foot well.

"Nice try, if I don't need the break then you're peeing in a bottle."

"Gross!" Scott chided, lifting his head just to shake it at his brother before pulling the ring pull on a can of soda and taking a large swig. "aaaahhh, you sure? Nice sugar and caffeine boost to keep you awake for the night shift?"

Alan pushed the button at the side of him to produce a nitrous boost courtesy of his birthday present from Virgil, laughing as the extra burst pushed his brother back into his seat with syrup spilling from his mouth and down his shirt. "Spent most of the day in my room talking to her, she's getting an early night and I promised to speak to her in the morning."

Scott glowered as he brushed the liquid from his chest.

"Small price to pay for clocking up the quickest time and we switch at Corning if my bladder holds out." Alan confirmed, still grinning at his brother, before cranking the window. He'd rather let the fresh air take care of one of the hazards of driving though the night on little sleep in the last forty-eight. Negate the need to take a can from his brother that he was certain had been shaken within an inch of its life.

….

Gordon had been in the car of all of ten minutes before he realised that being ordered home may have been preferable to close-quarters with his new team mate. Spending time with him when he could make excuses and seek his own space was one thing, but cooped up with him was going to be harder than his first boot camp at WASP. He watched his brothers taillights leave the lot and turn out onto the main drag, still without a word uttered between them. Parker moved forward into the vacated spot before turning the engine off for the fifteen minute wait for their start. Conversation would be like pulling teeth but Gordon did not do silences of the comfortable or uncomfortable kind. His eyes drifted to Penelope who had rested the large flag beside her. ' _Eye on the prize, Gordon_ ,' he coached himself, and his prize was not crafted in silver and meant for display in a cabinet at home. Without thinking he blew her a kiss. An action not unnoticed by her guard dog. Worth it though for the smile returned. Nothing for it but to break the silence as the clock ticked frustratingly slowly.

"What they pass 'em?" He asked, intrigued by the enveloped passed to Scott.

"The destination in riddle form." Parker replied, barely hiding his irritation.

Short and concise, Parker always controlled the end to a conversation. A frustrating rhythm that Gordon was just about getting used."Oh."

"Don't need it."

At least that was a statement that begged to be questioned, "It's sort of the point to end up at the same place as the others," Gordon ventured.

Was that a half-smile or was he imagining it?

"Oh' we'll h'end up there alright."

Definitely a smile.

"Young master Virgil didn't just make the tracker h'available to Thunderbird Five. We had a certain task h'assigned when you young-un's decided to play cars. H'as soon as they punch their co-ordinates into their satnav this little beauty will mirror them." He tapped his own.

Gordon rubbed his hands together as he realised his smother brother's arranged security detail had perks for them that may backfire on him. "They waste the thinking time and we ride in their wake. I like it!"

Parker shrugged, "Course some people may see it as cheating, but I prefer to think of it as creative utilisation of the resources at my disposal."

Gordon grinned at the twinkle in the driver's eye given away by the LED's in the lot, as Penelope's arm held aloft the flag and waved it towards the ground.

Parker hit the gas. And they were off! With much more of a punch than Alan's start, Gordon thought to himself. Maybe just maybe, he'd claim two prizes by the end of the road in Boston. Win this thing and she may just take him seriously. The renewed silence in the vehicle was no longer a problem; his brain was engaged in fantasy and not the sort that was for sharing with his team-mate!


	35. Chapter 35

**AN - Apologies for the delay, loads of reasons, but typed they look like a string of excuses! I will finish this, so please stick with me if you can.**

Ch 35

Seven minutes, thirty six seconds and if you were counting, and he was, point three of second! Nearly eight minutes shaved off their fifteen minutes head start. It had been the thought he had gone to sleep to, and unanswered by his subconscious, his first thought on waking. In fact in less than the time in question, it had been a frustrating puzzle that needed a solution. Scott turned just enough to catch the digits on the clock, he could lay here for a few more hours or he could make sure leg two swung in their favour. How the hell had his highly enthusiastic but geographically challenged brother and the chauffeur with a doctorate in the dead stare designed specifically for said brother managed to pull a team together. After all Gordon would have had to have taken the wheel at some point and he had witnessed the steady hand and foot of his brother. Gordon had never shown an interest in land speed, his back catalogue of four wheel purchases consisted of a go-kart, camper van and jeep. There was no way on the planet that they had driven a better race than he and Alan. As he lay back into the pillow it dawned, Penelope! There was a team manager who had seamlessly ingratiated herself to the organisers of the race. Insider knowledge! Bet the whiter than white aristocrat had slipped Parker …

Well the low down, cheating ….

And.

Two can play at that game!

Scott turned expecting to see a mop of blond hair in the bed next to him. Empty?

"Al?"

All quiet. Scott stretched, clicked the physical reminders of his age back into alignment before rising and grabbing his black T from the floor. He adjusted his boxers and their contents and took care of the necessities of morning, or afternoon in this case, ritual. Substituted the three S's that signalled a leisurely start, or formed the precursor to a night on the tiles, with the three W's, wee, wash and whiten. Basic, hastily deployed but it did aid the fog of a day-sleeper find an anchor for thought. "Al?"

Not a peep. Scott was starting to wonder if his brother hadn't started to find a little enthusiasm for the race and gone in search of their rivals. Maybe in hope of an answer the question he'd begged Scott to stop bugging him with when they had left the bustle of the champagne breakfast and gone to their room to hit the hay.

Alan hadn't been up for a debrief, hardly cared about whether Gordon had made time on them. Just locked himself away on the balcony to phone his girl, returning to the bedroom with a grin the size of the Grand Canyon. Scott had tried to entice him into a debate about the modern-day-miracle. Only gave up when a flying pillow put an end to his forth, highly pissed, enquiry as to how the hell they had managed it.

The door to the balcony was open, breeze giving life to the drapery. Scott heard his brother's chuckle. He couldn't resist a little hover in the background to get the lowdown before calling his teammate back from the addictive arms of Texas.

"s'alright Con, but you know, would've preferred to wake next to you. Scott got kinda antsy about Gordo getting the best time. He snores. And, he doesn't look half as good as you do in the mornings, or evenings."

Scott smiled as his brothers cheeks pinked.

"Well if he did THAT there would be serious cause for concern. Scott nibbling my lobes is not an image I want to dwell on," His brother laughed, "Or THAT! But if I picture that then it may just get me through the next twenty-four to forty-eight. Ditchin the ride in Boston and I'll be on the first flight out. The ol' man can take her back to the homestead, miss you too much to waste any more time than necessary. You talked to your brother about taking some time off?"

Scott witnessed Al's mini fist pump, the answer seemed to please his brother.

"Best go wake face-ache an' I'll check in again with you later…you hang up …. You." Alan grinned, a dopish adornment to his brother's face Scott was just about getting used to, "You ….no you."

"Alright already! Will one of you hang the goddamned phone up!" Alan did, but not without sending a stony glare in the intruders direction. "Face-ache! Ol' man! .. I thought we were on the same team!" Scott smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair before his hand was irritably batted away.

"Can't a man get some privacy around here?"

Scott arched his eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Anymore of THAT talk and you would need more privacy than a balcony! Think we better arrange separate rooms for the next lay-over." Scott pulled out one of the chrome chairs and sat next to his brother, studied him for a moment as he placed his phone on the table muttering something about coffee, before he left the small outside space like his ass was on fire.

Scott cast his eyes to the view of the other ol' man winding her leisurely way through the bustle of St Louis. Then his eyes were drawn to the lot below, the AMG glinting in the sunlight next to the sleek silver entrant with insider knowledge. Fifteen had already been reduced by three. One pulled for a DUI and the two that had hit the headlines had not checked in. Either the riddle was completely lost on them or they had decided to hit damage limitation and save their marriages. Or, were holed up, continuing their liaison somewhere the press did not have the access to add pictures to the story. The story would run no doubt, at least until some other poor unfortunate had let their flaws slip out from behind closed doors, tempting the voyeuristic needs of the reader. Scott would put his stake on the damage limitation, no publicity was bad publicity but it had to be managed.

In the first leave granted to them six months after they had all but disappeared off the map, the elder four Tracy's had hit the headlines in four separate instances as they took their first solo excursions from the island. Three out of four had an element of truth at their core. All involving 'morning-after-shots' of nameless-stress-relievers leaving their rooms slightly more dishevelled than they'd entered them. In John's case they had creatively decorated the unfortunate timing of his presence and turned it into a bar brawl initiated by him. The thought of his red-haired brother starting a showdown in the Sydney version of the 'ok corral' was laughable. Wrong place, wrong time, only there to answer a call of nature, caught between a man and his rival he had walked into a fist. In a split second reaction, he had pushed the assailant into a table full of drinks. CCTV footage had been limited to a still, but bought by the associated press in droves. 'John Tracy follows in his brother's footsteps' was the headline, with three lines of their non-story next to the page size picture, and a promise of more Tracy tip-bits on page 5. Where interested readers would find several photographs of minor Tracy misdemeanours re-hashed for a second viewing. If only they knew how many missed opportunities they'd had over the years. Scott chuckled to himself. God, it had been so long since he had allowed himself enough space for his mind to take a wander off-piste. If this was relaxation, he was starting to quite like it.

Scott looked up as his brother placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He noticed his composure had returned as the youngest took the seat next to him. Scott took a the top off the steaming morning rescue remedy instantly regretting the size of the gulp as it scalded its way down his oesophagus. His brother ginned.

"So, Scott. You wanna rip my driving abilities to pieces and tell me what I should have done to save a few seconds every kilometre?"

Scott blew across his mug, "It's not so much about improvement as intelligence."He replied, braving a smaller sip. "I think our brother has allied himself with a couple of dishonourable Brit's."

Alan took a moment to appraise his brother, there was joviality but also a determination in those steely blue eyes of his, "You honestly think they're cheating? I don't see how, and I wouldn't put it past Parker, Gordon may take the chance if he could, but Lady P would string them both up! Believe me, apart from dream-world scenario where Gordon would enjoy being strung up by Penny, he would not stomp over the small inroads he has made this last few days. "

Scott spat the small amount of coffee held in his mouth, "You are not telling me that Gordon and Penelope are dating?"

"Not telling you anything! Not that we need to, I'm surprised you didn't put a tracker in our smalls!"

Scott snorted, it was the first time the youngest had called him out on the vacation monitoring he'd deployed when they'd first left the Island. Perhaps he should apologise, but he wouldn't.

"You tracked the car, you had Kayo employed using Five's resources for your own personal agenda and prepped her to co-drive with Parker…."

"Shit!" Scott rose and downed his drink. Hadn't occurred to him until now how only two of the entrants had entered the bridge from the Illinois side. Scott had asked the Satnav to calculate the least number of red lights to target as soon as they'd entered the suburbs. Crossed the river twice to beat the lights, Parker had mirrored the route.

"What?"

"Nothing just need to check-in back home."

…..

"Kinda early Scott." Virgil yawned. "Call me back when it's a respectable hour."

"15:00hrs here, and besides to get through the list I left you you'll need to clock on early to prevent a graveyard shift." Scott heard the sound of the phone being dumped on the bedside table, "Virgil… Virgil! Pick up the goddamned phone."

"Ok. Then will you leave me the hell alone."

Scott wasn't willing to confirm or deny, "Where's Kayo?"

"Well she's certainly not in here." Virgil chuckled, "Maybe with John though, she's picked up holes in his PT schedule and is making him pay for non-attendance. He's threatened to retreat to Five and put Brains on standby for Thunderbird One."

"Over my dead body!" Scott exclaimed. "Get her to phone me otherwise I get Eos to sound the klaxon on the half-hour."

"Extreme!"

"Just get her to phone me!"

"Ok." Virgil yawned again, "By the way how on earth did Gordon make you two look like octogenarians in a hatch."

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Sore loser."

"Contacting Eos now."

"Ok, but if that klaxon sounds and it's not an emergency, you'll have some alterations on One when you return. You think she'd look great with a green nose cone?"

"Not biting and the clock is ticking," And it sort of was, he had an hour or so before their presence was required at the dinner / breakfast and the whole of the invited press got to decide whose lives they would invade next. Scott lay back on the bed and waited. Five minutes he'd allow. Reluctantly he extended to ten, Virgil was notoriously slow on the uptake in the mornings. By fifteen the blood was starting to boil, another minute and that klaxon was gonna provide a drill that would pull them to the centre of their Island home. He was kinda hoping to have this conversation out of earshot of grandmother though.

His phones vibrated in his hand. Hallelujah!

"You called dark over-lord?" Kayo had obviously questioned Virgil enough to adopt a playful tone.

"Need to suspend operation road trip."

"Operation brother smother more like!" Kayo retorted, "Already suspended, with no 3:00am call to the briefing room, all Gordon's and Alan's personal data is their own."

"What about the … the contingency measures for the race?"

"Oh, the penny dropped did it?" Kayo laughed, he couldn't see her, but he could picture her smug look perfectly. "Not one to go against a direct order …" She continued and Scott snorted, "I take exception to that!" Kayo exclaimed, in what Scott knew was fake affront, "I left all directives in place until I had orders to the contrary."

"Consider this 'orders to the contrary.' And, if you want to get creative and add a little flourish of your own…"

"You want me to sabotage the opposition? Now why would I want to do that when their success has got you so hot under the collar."

"For Al. They cheated. This is Alan's big adventure." Ok, so there was truth to that but it was obviously not the reason. Scott would be damned if he would hear Gordon crow about a victory until the day he had to kill him.

"Not because you can't stand to lose then? Kinda funny that their gain was your own doing. I think the boys may enjoy this one."

She always had measure of his psyche.

"Don't you dare tell the others."

"Or you'll?"

Had nothing. Kayo was the one person at home that didn't respond to his threats. His brothers were one thing, but he hoped to god his grandmother was not now privy to his controlling tendencies since he'd signed off on the youngest two's exit visa.

"Just do me a favour." He took a slight step back, losing a little ground maybe, but perhaps a plea may just be more likely to entice than a threat.

"What's in it for me?"

"What can I get the girl that has everything?"

"Or what can you do for the girl that has everything?" Kayo retorted.

"Ok."

"Two weeks, no questions, no contact. The minute you get back I want my own little adventure."

Scott was taken off-guard, Kayo never asked for leave. Kayo never clocked off. Kayo wanted two weeks off radar. Vacation his ass. She had a private agenda for a rogue mission or he wasn't just about to get his own way. "Two weeks, no questions, but you stay on grid."

"Then your wish is my command….. Oh and Scott, you wanna say hi to your brothers?"

"On speaker then?"

"And recorded for prosperity," Virgil chimed in.

"Blackmail fodder," John added. "Any chance of a letter to get me out of PT? I could send this to everyone's voicemail." There was a laugh but Scott knew a shot in the dark when he heard one.

"You side with John over PT and I'll make sure everyone has a copy," Kayo added. He heard a scuffle, imagined John in the firing line.

"Kayo?"

"She kind left in a hurry. John's just bought himself an hour's extra circuit training."

"Well, she's just doing her job. And he could do with putting in the hours when he's home." Scott replied chuckling.

"Good for me," Virgil stated, engaging another yawn. "I was up for the 11:00am session, looks like I'm home free. Going back to bed. Enjoy Wacky Races, Dick!"

…..

The starting line up was the same, they would follow the AMG, but this time because they had shaved a substantial amount off. Gordon was ecstatic, even Parker allowed one side of his lips to make an almost imperceptible curl towards the heavens. A sneer more than a smile but he was a beginner and Gordon would not allow that small detail to taint the moment. Both cars were last to go, meaning they'd placed first and second. And they were in first! Last to go and with the way things had gone yesterday they could even pass them today. Although passing them would not be as fun as tailgating them to the finish and claiming another victorious time. This was becoming the best idea he had ever had. Penelope was thawing, even laughing at his jokes _and_ including him in plans for a private breakfast at the next lay-over. Gordon grabbed the envelope passed it to Parker as his foot rode the gas, his eyes enjoying the view. Not his brothers' red tail-lights as they disappeared, unaware of the advantage of the car behind them but Penelope's arm aloft like Liberty holding her beacon of hope.

The flag dropped and they were off. Parker waited for the satnav to kick in.

"That's funny," The navigator grumbled, an oxymoron to the statement he'd just made. Obviously not that funny Gordon thought sensing an eggshell moment.

"What is?"

"Either your brothers are taking a ferry for part of this leg or they have a car that has the capabilities to morph like FAB1. They are heading upstream on the Mississippi!"

"You'd better open the envelope," Gordon added, ducking a little in his seat for the expected onslaught, "It looks like Scotty has pulled his resources."

Parker ripped the top off the envelope, staring stonily ahead, "You better listen to this then. I hope you have hidden talents Master Tracy. Your country, your contribution to the team."

Gordon thought better than to point out that he was at the wheel, contributing! "You'd better read it out then."


End file.
